Two Worlds
by Greek Wise Girl
Summary: Nessie lives among the Quileutes without any memory of her past and who she truly is. At night, she dreams of pale, beautiful people who seem to know her and is intent on finding her. 2 years later, when everything seems to be turning to 'happily ever after' with her and Jake, her past finally decided to come and catch up with her.
1. Prologue: Run

**FAN FICTION**

…

**Title: **Two Worlds

**Author: **WolfishImprint

**Year Written: **2012

**Date Published: **April 2012

**Summary: **Renesmee lives in the Quileute tribe and among the Quileute people without any memory of who she truly is. Every night she dreams of beautiful, pale people. After 2 years of growing accustomed to living as a Quileute, and just when everything seems to be heading toward her happily ever after, the world came crashing on her shoulders once again

**Story Disclaimer:** The names, characters, and places mentioned in this story are all from the Twilight Saga author, Stephenie Meyer and from the Twilight Saga itself. All rights belong to her. At some cases though names, places, and incidents are made in fiction as additional characters to the story. If ever these names are in common with other works of authors, both fanfic and real, there is no copyright intended in there and it may have been coincidental. (I might have been simply inspired.)

**Author's Note: **As respect to the author who wrote this FanFic, no part of this story must be reproduced, copied, downloaded, uploaded, or any form of transmission from this site to somewhere else without the author's permission and rightful credits.

…

**DISCLAIMER:** The names, characters, and places mentioned in this chapter are all from the Twilight Saga author, Stephenie Meyer and from the Twilight Saga itself. All rights belong to her. Any mention of names, characters, and places which are not in the books are fictitious and made up by the author of this FanFiction.

* * *

**RUN**

…

"Get ready, Sweetheart." Edward Cullen whispered to his only daughter - the one he had for only six, very short, years.

It was six years ago when he had first looked upon the face of the miracle of his life: his very own child. Now, six years later, no one knows, not even him, a mind reader, or his adopted sister Alice who can glimpse the future subjectively, how things will end up for them. Would they exist, or would they be destroyed?

That's just the thing about vampires. It's either you exist or you get destroyed. Not live or die. Within a four-mile radius, as of now, the only living creature might be his daughter. Soon, it might change to was. The only thing that could change that is if his plan would work.

"You have to run very quickly, my child." He carefully instructed. "As fast as you can."

His daughter touched his cold vampire hands and used her own gift to communicate with her father. She had shown him an image of the entire family sitting on the couch back at their house. Their faces are painted with nothing but happiness and the smiles on their lips showed that. It was obvious to Edward what she was trying to say: She wanted everything to be like that image she had just shown him.

"We'll find you after, I promise."

If we survive. He added as an after thought.

He looked at the dark-cloaked figures fast approaching about a hundred feet away... ninety feet... eighty...

Quickly approaching.

"For now, you have to go on your own."

As he said it, Edward saw how his daughter's eyes widened in terror. Before he'd seen the tears fall down her cheeks, he had looked away already. With all the courage and will he had left, before he changes his mind and became selfish or think that his family and his friends are enough to protect her, he leaned down to kiss her on the top of her head for what could be the last time. He looked into the chocolate-brown eyes she had inherited from her mother who was now standing by them and kissing her only daughter the same way her husband had.

Then together they whispered with all their love to their daughter the words they know were truest and most valuable at the moment.

"We love you, Renesmee."

Then all hell breaks lose.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**

Thank you for reading this Prologue. Yes, it is simply a prologue. I pray that you are taking time in reading this note because I am going to tell you that next to _Forgive & Forget, _this is the story I'm looking forward to being proud of. I hope you show some appreciation and would give some lovely, long reviews. Pretty please with strawberries on top?

**Thank you for reading!**

…

**x.o.x.o.**

**ღ**** WolfishImprint ****ღ**


	2. Chapter 1: The Tribe Who Took Me In

**DISCLAIMER:** The names, characters, and places mentioned in this chapter are all from the Twilight Saga author, Stephenie Meyer and from the Twilight Saga itself. All rights belong to her. Any mention of names, characters, and places which are not in the books are fictitious and made up by the author of this FanFiction.

**DISCLAIMER: **The legend mentioned in this chapter is NOT mine. You can see that I have completely copied this fromthe site stated inside the parenthesis. (_http:/www_**DOT**_native-languages_**DOT**_org/quileutestory2_DOT_htm _). This version of the legend comes from Manuel Andrade's 1930 collection Quileute Texts, which is out of print. The storyteller was a bilingual Quileute man named Hallie George. No Copyright intended.

* * *

**THE TRIBE WHO TOOK ME IN**

…

_"Where are you, sweetheart?"_

_We'll find you wherever you are."_

_"Renesmee"_

And she saw the lady whose complexion was the palest Renesmee had ever seen smile at her.

For what could be the millionth time, she looked into the woman's golden eyes and yet she still can't help but feel shivers on her own skin.

Shivers of familiarity.

And that's what scared her.

...

That was all she could think of most of the time she's been helping for the bonfire that is o be held that night. Renesmee had been dreaming about this stuff – these people - for as long as she could remember and it was always the same.

The pale people.

From stories she's been hearing around the reservation, the people in her dreams fit the description of the creatures the Quileute tribe protect their people from: The Cold Ones. Everything was as it is described to her by the elders, particularly the chief: the pale skin, the grace in movements, the speed they move in her dreams, and the stunning beauty that no other human could possess. It all fits.

Except for one thing.

The eyes.

She was told that all Cold Ones have red eyes from the food they feed on: blood. It would be black at times when they are hungry, but never gold. And yet the Cold People in her dreams have golden eyes.

Renesmee had already done the barbecue and the hotdogs for the bonfire and they were all packed up and set for grilling later that night. The other girls from the Quileute reservation had told her to rest for she had done a lot already but she did otherwise. Instead, she had started cleaning up. When they were done, the food packed at the back of a pick up truck along with the drinks and materials, there is more than enough time left to head home and change for the event.

By sunset, the girls, Emily, Kim, and Rachel were all driving to First Beach, the place where the bonfire was to be held, and they began preparing dinner right away. Not too long, people started to come and in no time, just when the first few stars appeared in the skies, the area they occupy had been filled with faces Renesmee recognizes: Harry Clearwater with his wife Sue and his kids, Leah and Seth, Embry Call, Quil Ateara with his grandfather, Old Quil who is an elder of the tribe, young Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea. The girls have been right in preparing a lot of food because after just a few minutes, it came down to almost half the stock. No matter, everyone was having fun and enjoying the night by dancing around the flames, playing in the sand, and basically chatting.

That was until 8PM came.

Everyone began to quiet down and whisper to whoever they were with. From the distance, Renesmee began to see what the fuss was about and so she wondered herself.

_What are they doing here?_

"I have no idea."

She was so sure that she only thought of it, still, her best friend, Jacob Black had answered her question as if she'd spoken it out loud.

That has been happening a lot. She would think of something and Jacob would read her like an open book. Some people says that Renesmee is a difficult person to read, and yet to Jake, it's a piece of cake. He may know her a lot more that she gave him credit for.

"What are they going to do?" She whispered to him.

"Wish I know." He mumbled.

Billy Black, the current Chief of the tribe approached the men and met them halfway. They spoke in silence so that no one could hear, but to Renesmee, she could swear she heard something about Cold Ones' scent dancing at the borders. She simply shrugged it off.

As a member of the tribe, she had learned to believe the legends that swirl everywhere. Every story they told her, myth or truth, she believes it. That's just the way she was raised here.

Even though she was a stranger.

The chief ended the conversation with the men and faced the worried crowd and told them, "There is nothing to worry about, everyone." And he gave out the best smile he could muster at the moment.

Everyone went back to their own business and continued their merry-making like nothing have bothered it in the first place. Jacob and Renesmee stood there, still looking at the men. They were not shooting daggers at them, just looking, when the leader, Sam as what Renesmee could recall, had shot a look their way and directly to Jacob.

She felt Jake tense beside her and she looked up to see his fists clenched tightly and looking back at the group of boys wearing nothing but cut-offs. Sensing something unpleasant, Renesmee tugged on Jake's clothes to get his attention and tried to direct him back with the others.

"Let's dance?"

It was a good thing that he always listens to her pleas and demands.

...

The Fire was cracking as the Quileutes took their seats around the warm fire. When everyone was settled and comfortable, the chief began the story.

"Here lived a big woman named Dask'iya'. She used to steal children and take them to Yaq'ilis creek, going up the Quileute river, where she put the children together. Here Dask'iya' would cook the children. She built a big fire and put rocks into the fire, which Dask'iya' used to broil the children. Before broiling the children she put gum in their eyes so that they could not see anything.

"One day she caught many children. Then she heated the stones which she was going to use to broil the children. The children were standing around the fire, but they were unable to see because they were affected by the gum. Then one older girl warmed her hands in order to melt the gum that was stuck in her eyes. In the meantime Dask'iya' was dancing and singing, saying that the fire was getting hot, and the rocks were about to be ready. Then the little girl finally melted the gum and opened her eyes. Then Dask'iya' kept on dancing and singing. Then when the girl was in front of her she pushed Dask'iya' into the fire. Then Dask'iya' burned quickly because there was nothing but gum in the fire.

Then after Dask'iya' burned completely, the girl warmed her hands again and melted the gum which was stuck in the eyes of the children. Then all the children opened their eyes. Then the children all went home and they were all right."

"So you're saying that this _little_ girl pushed an ogress into the fire?" Jacob had asked as he put emphasis on the world _little_.

"She did."

"Aren't ogresses big?" Seth Clearwater questioned.

"They are, young one, but that is not the point of the story, now, is it?"

They were quiet and looking at each other. Nobody had thought of the real lesson in it actually. No one but the elders which consists of the Chief, Old Quil, Harry Clearwater, and Sam Uley, who had stayed the night with his boys Paul and Jared.

"What is the point, then?"

"Can no one tell?" The chief challenged.

"The girl was resourceful at the time of need." Renesmee began and all heads turned to her. That had made her hesitate to continue but the elders nodded at her.

"When you're put in that situation, would you even think of rubbing your hands to melt gum? Do we even know if heat from hand rubbing can do that?" She paused for a while. "The young girl in the story had knowledge and she used it to be resourceful at the time of need. Thus, killing Dask'iya' and saving the other children from being eaten."

"Very good, child." Old Quil was obviously impressed along with the others.

"Indeed." Billy agreed. "Knowledge is important for we don't know when we are going to need it. Even the little things which seemed silly and pointless may become so important that one day, it might save your life as well as others."

"You're good." Jake whispered to Renesmee as the elders continued explaining the meaning of the story. "I could never have thought of it."

"Then you are poor at comprehension, Jacob. You're not a good listener."

"Oh, come on, Nessie. You know I'm a good listener." But she shrugged and faced him.

"Prove it."

"I listen to you, Nessie." He whispered to her so quietly. "I listen to you."

And it was frighteningly clear that no matter how hard she tried to deny it, Nessie's heart had skipped a beat or two because of those little words her best friend had whispered to her.

* * *

**R E V I E W ! **

So, here it is, chapter 1, in the same day as the prologue. Don't forget to review guys, pretty please with strawberries on top?

**Thank you for reading!**

…

**x.o.x.o.**

**ღ**** WolfishImprint ****ღ**


	3. Chapter 2: Next In Line

**DISCLAIMER:** The names, characters, incidents, and places mentioned in this chapter are all from the Twilight Saga author, Stephenie Meyer and from the Twilight Saga itself. All rights belong to her. Any mention of names, characters, and places which are not in the books are fictitious and made up by the author of this FanFiction.

**DISCLAIMER: **The legend mentioned in this chapter is NOT mine. This version of thelegend comes from Manuel Andrade's 1930 collection Quileute Texts, which is out of print. The storyteller was a bilingual Quileute man named Hallie George. No Copyright intended.

* * *

**NEXT IN LINE**

**…...**

Jacob Black was the next chief of the Quileute tribe and there is no denying it. Soon, he will be learning stuffs the elders knew, and then later, he would be ruling the tribe as the new chief.

What Jacob does not know was that he'd be Chief Jacob sooner than he thinks.

It was early in the morning, the day after the bonfire, when Jacob was being shaken in bed by a firm hand. Someone was waking him up from his peaceful slumber.

"It's too early." He mumbled with sleep till thick in his voice.

"It's almost sunrise, son. Wake up. Be at the kitchen in five minutes." and then his father rolled his wheelchair out of his small room.

He didn't move at first, instead he blinked a couple of times and acknowledged the darkness in his room.

_Sunrise, eh?_

After what seem like a minute or two, he sat up and rubbed his eyes that were still filled with sleep and yawned. If he does not head out in the kitchen like what his father told him, he knew he'd come back. Maybe this time, with a bucket of cold water.

He stood up and went straight for the bathroom to brush his teeth and then wash his face. In another minute, he was walking through the narrow hallway of his home and was heading in the kitchen.

The table was prepared with a bowl, a spoon, a box of cereals, and some milk: breakfast. He sat down and poured some of the cereals on his bowl, added milk, and began to take spoonfuls.

"With that manners, Nessie would never agree to marry you." his father said. Mid-sentence of his father's comment, he choked and started to cough up. When he was breathing again, he looked at his dad incredulously.

"What makes you think I'm marrying her, much more someone?"

"Son, you are the next chief of this tribe. For hundreds of generations, we have been living in peace and kept our traditions and culture, don't let it end on ours. You have to embrace this."

"I know that. I will, just...not yet." and he simply said, not even meaning half of it. And then he began playing at his food.

"I'm afraid it's time to start your lessons."

"What lessons?"

"In preparation for your duties and responsibilities. You will be the chief in no time, perhaps this year or the next."

"No." Jacob shook his head. "I'm not ready. You're doing fine, dad. Why let go?"

"It will happen soon, Jacob. It's best if we go prepared. Kaka has foretold of a certain danger in the near future. I am in no condition to fight in any way. Although I would gladly give my life for our tribe."

"You talk nonsense, dad." Jacob said as he brought his empty bowl in the sink and began washing them. "You believe in Kaka?"

"Soon you'll understand, son. For now, hurry up with your cleaning and let's head over to the den."

The den is the biggest room in the Black's house. In it was everything you have to know about the Quileute tribe. Every time Jacob goes inside it, he would feel like he's in an office in a museum or something. Documents, parchments, pictures, tools, everything was there. Even books that hold stories to every legend of the tribe.

Billy wheeled himself toward a section of the books and pulled out the thickest one with the brown leather cover. He placed it on top of a table present in the room and began scanning the pages.

Jacob sat down in front and wondered as to where his dad was leading with all of this. He was told that he'd be chief by this year or the next and when he said he wasn't ready, he wasn't kidding. He knows nothing about ruling unlike his father, who was looked up to by many people in the tribe, if not everyone.

Chief William Black is respected.

Deep in his reverie, Jacob hadn't noticed his father pushing the book in front of him at a certain page. His father however, was looking at his son who was looking into space. He cleared his throat to get his attention and when Jacob had snapped back to reality, he looked at his father and then noticed the book presented in front of him.

"What's this?"

"It's the oldest myth of every tribe. The myth of how we were created."

"You want me to read it?"

"Of course."

Jacob figured that his father really wasn't kidding when he said the word 'soon'. He didn't know the preparations would begin this day and right now. He had no choice though, he have to do it. It's in his blood and his father expects him to follow in his footsteps. He can't let him down any more.

And so with a deep breath, he looked at his dad once more then to the books, whose words seem to never end, and began reading.

_"It happened long ago that Q'waeti' journeyed all over the land setting the people aright and instructing the people that would come in the future how they should act. Q'waeti' instructed the people how to build houses. _

_One day Q'waeti' came upon Beaver. Beaver was sharpening his stone knife, and Beaver was very stingy. Q'waeti' asked what was Beaver doing. Whereupon Beaver said: "I am sharpening my knife in order to kill Q'waeti'," said Beaver. Then Q'waeti' took what Beaver was sharpening and stuck it on Beaver's tail. Then he said: "You shall always have this stuck to your tail, and live in the water. You will just slap the water with your tail and dive when the people come." _

_Then one day he came upon Deer. Deer was sharpening his shell knife. Thereupon Q'waeti' asked Deer what was he sharpening it for. Whereupon Deer said: "I am going to kill Q'waeti'," said Deer. Then Q'waeti' seized the shell that Deer was sharpening. Then he stuck it on Deer's ears. He said "When you see people you shall run frightened and stop, and look back." Then Q'waeti' went on his way. _

_Not long afterward he reached Q'wayi't'soxk'a River. But he did not find any people. Then Q'waeti' spit on his hands and rubbed them. Doing this he rubbed off the human dead skin into the water. Thereupon many people appeared. Then Q'waeti' said to the people whom he had made: "You shall dwell here," said Q'waeti'. "Your name shall be Q'wayi't'sox (Queets.)" _

_Then Q'waeti' reached the Hoh people. He saw that these people walked on their hands carrying their smelt nets between their legs. At that time all the Hoh people walked on their hands. They were called the Up-side-down people. Since that time the Up-side-down people were known as the first people who had existed. Then Q'waeti' turned right side up the ones who walked on their hands. "You shall use your feet to walk," said Q'waeti' to the former Up-side-down people. "Go and fish smelt. You shall catch much fish when you fish smelt." Ever since then there is much smelt at Hoh. _

_Then Q'waeti' went on and reached the Quileute land. He saw two wolves. There were no people here. Then Q'waeti' transformed the wolves into people. Then he instructed the people saying: "The common man will have only one wife. Only a chief may have four or eight wives. For this reason you Quileute shall be brave, because you come from wolves," said Q'waeti'. "In every manner you shall be strong." _

_Then Q'waeti' reached the Ozette people (Makah.) There he saw two dogs. Then he transformed the dogs into people. Then Q'waeti' gave instructions to the people how to search around the rocks for devil-fish, and to get all kinds of sea food. Then Q'waeti' went on. _

_Then he came to the Neah people. He saw many people. The people did not know how to fish. So, the Neah people were hungry, about to perish. Then Q'waeti' instructed one person how they should fish. Q'waeti' instructed them how to troll when trying to fish. Ever since then there is much fish in Neah Bay. When Q'waeti' finished he said that there would be much fish at Neah Bay. _

_Then Q'waeti' went on setting aright and creating people, going around the land, and instructing them in what they should do in order to subsist"_

He shut the book hard after that, his eyes tired and sleepy. Jacob could not process a single thing he read. That was some weird story for him. It just wasn't natural.

The only thing he paid attention to was the last part of the legend. The moment Jacob saw the word 'Quileute', he tried his best to understand everything since that was the only main concern for him. It's his tribe after all.

"According to the story," he began as he closed his eyes to relax them. "Q'waeti' went to our land and saw two wolves. Seeing that there were no men, he transformed the animals to people."

"Correct." his father answered.

"Dad I don't see the point here."

Billy gave out a sigh. "Renesmee is right when she told you last night that you were a poor listener and poor in comprehension."

Jacob peeked through one eye and looked at his father.

"You were listening?"

"I am. After all, she seems to be my future daughter-in-law." and he smiled.

"That's what I don't get, dad." Jacob sat up straight. "Why do you think that I'll be marrying Nessie anytime soon?"

"Trust me. You will." But Jacob remained silent. He doesn't eve have those kind of feelings for his best friend and yet here he was, being told that he is going to marry her soon.

_Is he?_

"At least in the stories it is said a chief can have four or eight wives." He snickered.

At that moment, he saw his father's eyes darken before he sat up straight and proud on his chair. "That is not acceptable."

"It's what the legend says."

"You may not understand for now, but soon you will. The moment you see her in the form of another, you will change that certain perspective. A good leader knows how to love, and when you know how to love, you'd know everything and realize that you have everything you'd ever need in life to exist."

To say that Jacob was dumbstruck was an understatement. His mouth was hanging open at the words of his father.

"That is all for today. We'll start again tomorrow. Dismissed."

And he was left there, still frozen. The words of his father echoing in his brain.

**...**

"Don't be like that, Jake. You're dad only wants you ready. You're the next chief after all."

It was mid-day and he was out with Nessie after another meeting with his father. He had been reading every book in that den for a month now and it was getting on his nerves. Every day as well, after the meetings, he'd run out of the house and head over to Nessie's small cottage at the breaking of the forest and the beach.

Jacob tells her every experience he gets in the den. Complain is much more like it. Every time, Nessie would tell him that it was for his own good. A good leader had to know everything after all.

"Remember the last bonfire?" Nessie asked as she prepare lunch for the two of them. "Knowledge is important. You'd need it."

She set plates and glasses on the table and began to attend the meal cooking on the stove.

"I know, it's just..." He searched for the right word, but came up with none.

"I get that, Jake. Trust me on this. Your father just wants you ready. Especially since Kaka told him of a certain danger ahead."

He had told her that too. Jacob mentioned Nessie about Kaka's fortune telling after learning the entire story from his father.

"We have enough men for this, I'm sure."

But Nessie was shaking her head. "You're hopeless as of now."

"Sorry to disappoint you." And he began to eat the food the moment Renesmee placed them on the table.

"Your cooking's really good. When I become chief, I'd hire you in my household."

"What makes you think I'd do that job?" Nessie raised a brow but Jacob just shrugged.

The only thing he hadn't told Renesmee was the day after day speech of her father about making a move on her. He would tell him to go ahead and make a move on her the way that their relationship would be romantic. He doesn't see her that way, he was sure of it. Renesmee is great. The best best friend anyone could ever want. She's helpful, understanding, loving, caring, smart, beautiful, and... he trailed off.

_beautiful? Where'd that come from? _He thought.

From his plate, he looked up across the table and looked at his best friend. For once, he clearly looked at her. Her, tall, slender body, her bronze curls at waist length, her pale complexion that was alabaster white, her full, red lips, and then her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

She is beautiful.

He didn't realized that he was holding his breath and than Nessie had noticed his gawking.

"Jake, are you okay?" She asked, worried.

He blinked and took in a painful inhale of air.

"You're beautiful." He whispered ever so softly but Nessie heard. She simply laughed at the comment.

"Thanks. You should eat now. I think you're hungry." and then she smiled her gorgeous smile and returned to eating her lunch.

All Jacob could do was keep staring at her without her noticing the entire time and for the rest of the day.

**...**

Billy had closed the book again after showing Jacob yet another version of their legends. In three months, he had learned a lot already and he was glad. Both his father and Nessie were proud of him. He was glad for simply that. It seems like he was transformed to a new person, but not changing at all. He was different, but still the same. He couldn't find the right words to describe it.

For two weeks now, he was also sick. His father told him he might have the flu. He gets fever and he gets weak. Still, they continued their lessons. At night, after visiting Nessie, he would get on his bed and in a matter of minutes, he'd fall asleep. He was tired all the time.

And it worried Nessie.

_"Maybe you should tell your dad. He'd understand." _

_"I'm fine, Ness. It's just light fever." Just when he told her that, Nessie reached out to touch his forehead._

_"You're temperature's high, Jake. If you're scared, I'll talk to the chief myself."_

_"No. I promise. I'm fine. If I can't take it anymore, I'll tell. I promise." _

_Renesmee looked at him for a second and after deciding he was telling the truth, she sighed and agreed._

And speaking of Nessie...

He was about to ask his father about something he'd been thinking of for a few days now. He finally decided about two weeks ago that he likes Renesmee. He spends more time with her and enjoys her company. Also, he'd stare at her more often than necessary and she'd catch her from time to time. Jacob would notice her soft curls that always stand out from the crowd of black haired Quileute girls. He would notice the graceful movements of her tall and slender body. Her eyes. Nessie's oh, so beautiful pair of big brown eyes that looks like molten chocolate. He just sees her very clearly. But of course she was oblivious to the meaning of every single stare.

He wanted to ask his dad the proper way of letting Nessie know he likes her, and not just the friendly way anymore, but then he was cut short by what his father was about to tell him.

"Son, you're doing very well, son. I'm proud of you." and he smiled.

"Thanks, dad."

"We should be moving unto the next part of our lessons in no time."

"That's great, dad. Listen, since we're all done, I was wondering about Nessie..."

"Ah, Renesmee." Jacob paused the way his father said that, as if he was thinking of the same thing.

"What about her?"

"Well, I understand that everyday, after our lessons, you see, her. I won't be surprised if you admit right now that you've been sharing everything you've learned with me to her."

"But?" It was the right word to say because that was what seem to be missing in the conversation.

"I know it will be hard on you, but I am asking you if you could try not seeing her for a while."

Jacob took a minute to let the words sink in and when he was sure he heard everything right, he looked deep in his father's eyes.

"No." clear as hell. He stood up and exited the room, went to the kitchen and pulled the door open. He was out in their front yard when his father called him.

"Jacob." and he turned around.

"How could you say that? First, you kept telling me, day after day, that Nessie and I are going to get married. That we would be together. That we _should _be together. I told you then that it was impossible since I don't have feelings for her. Now that I want her more than anything, the way you want me to, you tell me to stay away?"

He was becoming livid. The thought of not seeing Nessie somehow sent a flood-gate of anger deep within him. Renesmee is his best friend. Ever since that day they have found her lying on the ice-cold water of the beach and had placed her under his care, he had cared for her. He cared for her and he's protective of her.

Very protective.

In the years they got to know each other, they learned new things about each other. They became the best of friends and she was his positive and he was her negative. They were balanced.

Right now, his father telling him not to see her is plain pointless. As plain as a blank sheet of paper. It's nonsense. Irrational. Unreasonable.

"Son, calm down." His father warned.

"No, I'm not avoiding her. I like her dad!" He screamed. "How can you want me to be away from her? She's my best friend. I care about her."

"I know, Jacob. It won't be permanent. Just for a whole month and then..."

"A _month_?" And that did it.

That very moment, Jacob felt pain all over his body. He fell down the ground and writhed in pain.

He was screaming out loud. He could not form a single coherent thought.

Billy sat on his wheelchair, watching his son. It is meant to happen but no matter, he couldn't bare look at Jacob writhing.

In the edge of the woods, he could see Sam and Paul walking forward toward them. He had called them earlier before he and Jacob had started the meeting. He thought it was time.

The past few days, Sam and his friends had been catching scents around the area. The scent of an enemy roaming around the area night after night. They'd guard the whole reservation and the cities nearby. Of course the entire council was informed and this is when Billy thought it's the right moment.

According to legends, the magic in the Quileute blood would wake when enemies come close.

And there are enemies.

The transformation usually occurs whenever the boy was put in a state of such anger. And that is the problem. For weeks, Billy was thinking of the best way to anger his son, none came unto his mind. Jacob was simply pure joy and happiness all the time. Full of energy. He was the kind of person who you don't see mad very often.

It was the other day when he finally found his weakness.

Jacob had brought Renesmee over their house and had dinner with them. Jacob and Nessie seem to be in an entirely different world, not just the Black's kitchen where they share the food Nessie made. Billy had noticed how Nessie would laugh at Jake's jokes. He noticed how his son smiles at the slightest word the girl says. Last but not the least, he saw the way he looked at her.

He understood.

So, just moments ago, he had told him that he was not to see her for a while. A month, like what he said. It would be true if the transformation is to occur right now and it will depend on the way Jacob would behave on the first few weeks.

Billy Black was right. It hit Jacob squarely in the chest.

A bull's eye.

_I found his weakness and his strength. _He told himself as he looked at his son's body, crumpled on the ground. A single tear fell from his eye. He was worried. About what, he doesn't know yet. But something is ahead of them.

Something dangerous and predicted already. Yet it was something unknown.

And with glazed eyes, the Chief of the Quileute tribe watch as Jacob's body was changed from man to beast.

* * *

**R E V I E W ! **

Chapter 2 guys, you know which button to hit! (Hint: It's the one that says "Review this chapter"). Pretty please with strawberries on top? Or do you want some Jacob or Edward on top? =) Come on!

**Thank you for reading!**

…

**x.o.x.o.**

**ღ**** WolfishImprint ****ღ**


	4. Chapter 3: The Past

**DISCLAIMER: **The names, characters, incidents, and places mentioned in this chapter are all from the Twilight Saga author, Stephenie Meyer and from the Twilight Saga itself. All rights belong to her. Any mention of names, characters, incidents, and places which are not in the books are fictitious and made up by the author of this FanFiction.

**AN: **This story has been previously published but then I decided to edit some parts due to some typographical errors and other stuffs. Clear?

* * *

**THE PAST**

(**Renesmee's POV)**

…

_**5 days before Chapter 3...**_

"Jake." I called and yet he kept staring at the table, off into space.

"Jacob?" Still no answer. I stared at him just as he stare at his meal and when he gave no response, I reached for his hand.

Quickly, he jerked away. He seemed surprised at my approach and it startled me.

"What did you say?" He asked me.

"Are you okay? You seem a little...distracted." I said with worry.

"Sorry, I'm just..." and he trailed off.

That was the first day Jacob acted very weird.

_**3 days before Chapter 3...**_

I sighed. "Jake, are you sure you're all right?"

"I tell you, Nessie, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong." But to me, it sounded more like he was telling himself that everything's fine and nothing's wrong. As if he was convincing himself.

"You've acting strange this past two days." And I felt my fore head crease.

"Don't worry about me. I'm just tired, that's all." and true enough, he gave out a yawn.

"Maybe you should ask your dad to let you rest for a day. You need to."

"Nah, he won't agree." He said as he took a spoonful of the dessert I made for him.

I thought at first before speaking my thoughts out loud. But then before I gave myself a final decision on it, I blurted it out.

"Then maybe you shouldn't come here anymore, Jake." and I hated that idea.

"What?" I bit my lip, avoiding his glance.

"Maybe you shouldn't visit for a few days, I mean. Instead of coming here, stay at home and rest."

The way I saw him look at me through my peripherals was... I couldn't find the words. He was looking at me like I just said something crazy or as if I had spoken in an entirely different language.

"Never." And he answered it seriously.

"I was just saying..."

"No, I'm not doing that. I'll miss you." I felt my blood rush up my cheeks and I instantly looked down.

"That's ridiculous." I mumbled.

"No, it's not. I'll miss you." and he reached out for me from across the table. "You're my best friend. I can't be away from you. I'll go crazy or something."

And yet the way he told me that he can't be away from me sent another wave of electricity in my body along with the thought that couldn't be helped but cross my mind.

Jacob will be slipping away from me.

Soon.

_**A day before Chapter 3...**_

Jake was helping me clean up after our meal today and he was drying up the dishes. Every time I give him a plate or a glass, I can't help but notice, that every time we touch, that his skin was hotter than usual. I ignored it at first, thinking that maybe it was because my hands were soaked in water and that his wasn't making the change in our temperature.

After cleaning, I asked if he would like to stay in the yard. As always, Jake would go out with me. Ever since I came here, the two of us enjoyed climbing up this tree. Its thick trunk and shaded leaves gives us the comfort we need.

I made my way up and he followed quickly. Sitting beside me on the little tree house we made two months ago, we looked at the scenic view ahead of us. It was breath taking.

Scanning the vast ocean, I can't help but notice the cliffs in the distance. I leaned into Jake and he noticed. He always does every time we go up here.

"Nessie, forget about it. You're safe now."

"I know, I just..." I sighed again and closed my eyes.

"Did you know, Jake?" I began without looking at him. "I've been having dreams about people. Pale, beautiful people."

I noticed the way he tensed at my description of the people.

"I know what you're thinking. I don't think they are them though." I said. I wanted to tell him the reason why but I couldn't. As if I wanted to keep that to myself for now.

"It's always them saying they'll come and find me soon." I said in a soft voice after a minute.

"They won't take you away Nessie. I'll be here for you." and he kissed the top of my head.

I smiled in contentment. I was here on the tribe for only about two years and yet I feel like I'm home. Every one welcomed me as their own and they are all very kind to me. I can't help but reciprocate the feeling. I love them too.

I took Jacob's hands in mine: my best friend. For a moment, the bliss of having someone there for you had drowned my senses, but as soon as the heat was strong enough to be ignored I almost gasped.

Looking up at Jacob with wide eyes filled with worry, I looked back into his hands, and then his face again.

"Jake, you're so hot. Like you have fever or something." I reached for his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." He said, a little snappish.

"Maybe we should get back inside. Come on." I was making my way down the tree when he pulled me by my wrists.

"I'm sorry." and he need no further elaboration as I knew what he was apologizing for.

"It's fine. Let's go back though." I gave him a smile.

He left at twilight, just as the sun was setting. I could not remember anything about how he had walked away from me though, all I could remember were warm lips against my cheeks, and a little husky voice whispering 'good night' in my ears.

I didn't think of it much, more like as a friendly thing to do. What contradicted this however was the fact that my heart seemed to stop beating when he did that little stunt that I now realized he hasn't done before.

_**The same day as Chapter 3…**_

It's not like I was waiting for him today ever since what happened yesterday. Like I said, I consider it to be a simple friendly gesture.

_Lie!_

I sighed. Ever since this morning, I've been involuntarily looking through the window. I refuse to admit that I'm waiting for him, but then I know I was. I sighed.

It was past lunch, in fact it was already afternoon, and to kill time I sat down at my table and placed myself in deep thought, since I have done my work early this morning, I have enough time for myself.

Ever since that day they found me ashore: cold, unconscious, almost lifeless, I was very thankful to this tribe. They had cared for me, not giving a care as to what I am or where I come from.

I woke up then in an unfamiliar room. My entire body ached, every muscle was screaming in pain so I avoided moving around. It wasn't a minute or two after my awakening when the small door opened and in came a man with long black hair.

He had introduced himself as Billy Black, the Chief of the tribe. He said they had found me at the beach when their fishermen were out for fishing. Immediately, they brought me to their Healer and took care of me.

He spoke to me then very calmly and so I can't help but trust this stranger in an instant. After all of his introductions, as I remain silent, he asked for my name.

Yet I could not remember. I was so confused.

At first I started panicking not knowing who I am. Tears began to well up in my eyes and they were on the brink of spilling. If only Billy hadn't soothed me then.

After asking me if I remembered anything at all, and me shaking my head in response, the door once again opened and came in a younger man.

He looked at me and then to Billy. He was speaking in another language I couldn't understand and so I let them be. When they were done, Billy motioned for the man to come closer and he followed the order.

_"Young one," _I remember him calling me. _"This is my son, Jacob. I am to place you under his care for a while as you recover. Will that be okay with you?"_

Once again, I found myself responding but this time, with a nod of approval.

That day, Jacob attended to my need: food, medicine, anything. I was glad someone was with me then, but I was uncomfortable at first since he was a male.

By the afternoon, I fell asleep and when I woke up, it was dark. Yet he was still seated on a chair beside me. He didn't know I was awake then, the Chief's son was too occupied with something he's been playing with in his hands. In a few moments, I learned that it was a golden necklace that glinted in the ray of moonlight shining inside the room form the small window.

I shifted my position to get a better look and that was when he acknowledged that I was awake.

We stared at each other, then, he smiled. After that, he reached the necklace out to me and I took it with weak and shaking hands. I saw him smile before I focus my attention on the piece of jewelry he had given me.

I went to inspect it when he spoke.

_"That was around your neck when they found you." _I remember him smiling. _"I believe it is yours, Renesmee."_

That's how we knew my name. There could be no other thing right?

The following days, while I was still recovering, Jacob had brought me out to the beach for a stroll and we talked and talked about things. Random mostly. Soon we were laughing.

_"You're fun to be with, Nessie. I hope we can be friends." _That was the first time he called me by my ridiculous nickname. I love it though.

Soon, everyone was calling me 'Nessie'. At first, Jacob was selfish about it, saying that it was _his_ nickname for me. Later on, he grew to let them use it since there seem to be no way of waving them off.

Weeks after that when I was fully recovered and capable of doing chores for them to return the favor they've given me, Jacob did not stop attending to me. He will always be there. Never leaving. We were best friends soon.

At first I was staying with the Blacks, in a room unoccupied. But then, the elders of the tribe had come to agree that it seems inappropriate for a maiden like me to be staying under the roof of two men, one of which is a bachelor. Soon, I had moved into my own home: a small house or a cottage at the breaking between the ocean and the forest. A perfect place. I'm visited frequently by my friends, but Jacob was there every single day.

Upon my reminiscing, I haven't noticed that it was getting late already.

And that Jacob wasn't here yet.

Maybe he took my advice of not coming here for a few days to get some rests. His actions these past few days have been bothering me to no end. Sometimes, I couldn't sleep at night with worry over him.

I sighed and gave a silent prayer that my best friend is okay. That nothing would be of harm to him. That he would be safe.

I know he wasn't coming today. I'm upset of course, I am. But if he needs a break, so be it. I want him to take care of himself, too.

Standing up from the table, I started making my way back to the kitchen to get dinner ready. It is too early but I had nothing to do. Better retire early for the night, I guess.

I was done chopping the ingredients and I was getting the fire ready when I heard deafening howls that sent chills to my very soul.

* * *

**R E V I E W ! **

You know what to do. =)

**Thank you for reading!**

…

**x.o.x.o.**

**ღ**** WolfishImprint ****ღ**


	5. Chapter 4: Away

**DISCLAIMER: **The names, characters, incidents, and places mentioned in this chapter are all from the Twilight Saga author, Stephenie Meyer and from the Twilight Saga itself. All rights belong to her. Any mention of names, characters, incidents, and places which are not in the books are fictitious and made up by the author of this FanFiction.

* * *

**AWAY**

(**Renesmee's POV)**

…

Ever since that day, I haven't seen Jacob at all. I began to worry so I saved some time to visit their house three days after I last saw him. I carefully made my way to the door of the Black's residence and took a deep breath before knocking one… two… three times at the door. It took a while before the door swung open and before I was greeted by the Chief himself, Billy Black.

"Is Jake here?" I asked in a soft voice.

"He's…" For a moment there, I thought that he was thinking of a right answer to give me. "He's not here, child." He finished.

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"No."

"Oh, okay." I was sure that he could sense something else that I was about to ask so he told me:

"I also don't know when he'll be back."

"Oh, okay." I said again. For a while, we stood there face to face looking at each other, not knowing what to say next. Then he started the conversation.

"Renesmee, I would like to ask you to try avoiding Jake for a while." I frowned. "Also, if it would be in your understanding that I ask you to not come here in the house."

I was shocked. I didn't know if I've heard the Chief right when he told me _not_ to come in the house and _not_ to see Jacob. That was just impossible. I don't know if Jake would like it or not but I definitely don't.

"I can't do that, Chief." I said. "Why would I avoid him?"

"It's for your own good, child. Trust me. In time, he'll come to you, but not yet. You'll be in danger."

"Danger?"

"It's best if you just listen and stay away for now. Believe me when I tell you that Jacob also does not want this arrangement but he also thinks that it's for the best. For your safety."

"Why?"

"Just trust us, child."

"Okay. I guess I should head back now." I turned to leave but I looked back again. "Billy," I called back. "Will you tell Jake when you see him to be safe and that I'll miss him?"

"I'll pass the message."

"Thank you." I began walking again and when I was almost out of the front yard of the Black's, Billy yelled for me again and I looked back.

"Stay out of the woods, child."

I didn't know what I should tell him so I just gave him another okay before waving goodbye and walking back home, trying to avoid the woods just as he told me.

…

It's time for yet another bonfire and I can't help but remember the last one when I was sitting next to Jake. This time would be with the other girls and more likely to be looking after Claire.

Ever since the Chief told me to avoid his son, it took everything in my will power to accept and to avoid him completely. He is my best friend after all. It's just so hard. But then when I saw him the other day, it wasn't so hard anymore.

I was walking down the path toward the beach and a little too close to the woods. I can't help but want to be there. It's like my second natural home and I couldn't understand it either. When I was younger, Jake would often get mad at me for simply disappearing. Turns out I'm in the woods. I would wander in there and pick wild flowers or catch some animals. I just have a thing for animals, you see. I can't help but feel like want them. I can't understand the feeling but it almost feels like I can feel everything in them.

Anyway, so I was walking down the path and heading out in the ocean. I sat down on the sand and just stared out. Like I said, every time I look out there in the vast ocean, I would also take a glimpse of the high cliffs and remember how I was almost dead. It always brings a crack to my heart. But now as I stare in the cliffs, the thought of my almost death was cleared from my mind. What I saw replaced it.

I don't understand how I could possibly see their faces but I'm almost sure that those people up in the cliffs were Sam and his gang. I could see them clearly even at this great distance. I saw them one by one, taking a jump and plunging deep into the roaring waves below. I wasn't surprise by their choice of sport. Cliff diving is a hobby to most Quileutes but then not when you do it from the high cliffs. But those boys were there, risking their lives for some adrenaline rush.

I don't care at all. That's Sam's gang. Let them be just like what the other villagers do. They have done nothing but influence bad examples to young boys of the reservation. They are not good role models. So let them be.

About three had jumped already. Now there are only two remaining up in the cliffs. I could care less of their actions so I decided to avert my gaze and move back to staring the wide waters ahead of me. But then that instance that you were suppose to be averting your gaze this second and then at the same time your eye catches sight of something that makes you look back, that happened. I decided to look at the ocean again but I caught sight of someone up in the cliffs. I wasn't sure if I was correct so I stood up and took a closer look. As close as I could.

And I was right.

"Jake?" I remembered whispering in the air when I saw him hanging out with them. The same style, hair cut short, wearing nothing but cut off jeans. He was about to take his jump, too. I knew because he stood close to the edge. But before he could lift his feet from the ground, I turned around and ran.

Since then, since I saw Jake out with Sam's boys, I avoided him. It wasn't so hard anymore.

_Why would he do that? I thought he hated those boys?_

But then I can't think of a coherent answer. Nothing came to my mind.

At the bonfire tonight however, I was sure he would be there. How do I know?

One: He's the chief's son.

Two: Sam's gang went there last time.

Three: I just know.

So when darkness fell all over us and the only thing that gives light is the crackling fire, the bonfire had begun. We ate everything we've prepared earlier and when it was time, we sat down again in the usual circle. Billy once again would tell us something.

"I shall make an announcement tonight, but not until the others have arrived."

And by others, he might mean the gang.

When they came. Everyone was quiet and observing them. They are not usually here and not for a long time, but tonight seems to be the beginning of some difference. They took their seats and nodded to the Chief. All the time, I kept my head down and away from wherever Jacob was sitting. I do not want to see him.

"Now that we are all here." Billy began. "I might as well announce that in some months before this, I have begun to train my son, Jacob, about our tribe. I made him read books about myths, traditions, and culture. Our histories." And he looked at Jacob. "And I am pleased to say that my son has successfully learned them. He somehow managed to get them through that thick head of his."

There were some chuckles from everyone around and a few hollers from the boys but then it grew silence once again.

"Now that he has become what he should be." And I thought I heard Billy mean that even deeper than he mean to. "I am proud to say that he is ready to step up as the Quileute tribe's new Chief."

Then murmurs filled the air. Gasps and then whisperings.

Jacob would be Chief. He won't be my best friend anymore. He'd be Chief!

For a moment there, tears began welling up in my eyes but then I quickly wiped them before anyone sees. I'd lose my best friend. The moment he becomes Chief, I won't be able to approach him the way I always do. Our relationship…our friendship would be distant.

"Yes, in two night's time, there will be a celebration. We will celebrate the reign of another Black in this tribe and we pray that he maintains the traditions and cultures and that he do even greater deeds than his successors."

Cheers erupted from everywhere and they were all very happy. The chats here and there didn't stop and they were all talking about attending the celebration… or what to expect when he becomes leader.

I simply couldn't imagine myself when that time comes. I'd sure be on the sidelines and no longer would be his best friend. I'd be no one to him. Especially now that he is one of _them_: Sam's. I had hope that somehow, I'd put sense into him. Not today but soon. Talk to him about how I feel. How I _truly _feel. I had hope then.

Not now.

Not when he is about to be the new Chief of the tribe.

Happy with the news Billy gave them, the crowd began another merry-making. They were dancing around the fire in pairs. A song is playing from a CD player they have and some pop music is currently playing.

I decided not to ruin the mood and stood up with everyone else and to dance. Sometimes I would chat with the others and help the girls get some more servings of food for the people. At last when the night ended, I decided to stay and help with the cleaning. Everyone, one by one, is gone soon and only a few are left, including the girls: Rachel, Kim, and Sam's fiancée, Emily, Billy, Sue Clearwater and her children, Seth and Leah.

I started with picking up the trash from the sand. Picking up bottles and cups and some barbecue sticks, thinking of what the Chief announced earlier this evening, when Seth approached me.

"Hey,"

"Hi, Seth." I answered back.

"So, Jake's becoming Chief." He said.

"Yup, I guess he is."

"So what time are you coming at the celebration? They said that it's most likely to begin at 7PM when it's dark."

"I'm not coming at all." I said without stopping my cleaning.

"What? Why not?" He was unbelievably cheerful and his voice is reflected.

"I don't want to."  
"But you're his best friend!"

"I was. Not anymore."

"Since when?"

I took a deep breath before looking at him and saying, "Look, I just don't think Jake and I are in good terms for now."

"You fought?"  
'No. We don't talk at all. We don't see each other."

"Because?"  
"Drop it, Seth. I'm not going. I don't want to see him."

"Okay. But then just to let you know, Jake wants you to come. Really. All these weeks you don't see each other? All he talks about is either, 'Maybe I should see Nessie', or 'Maybe I should at least call her', or 'I miss Nessie'."

I don't want to believe it at first, he wanted to talk to me but he can't do it. What does that even mean?

"You should come in the party, Renesmee. Maybe then Jacob would talk to you and explain. He really cares about you."

And he walked away, leaving me sighing to myself and pondering about the possible things to happen _if _ I attend.

* * *

**R E V I E W ! **

Pretty please with strawberries on top? GOOD REVIEWS from this chapter = IMMEDIATE UPDATE

(HINT: next chapter has some special event wherein a certain wolf would find his soulmate! * winks *)

Also, check out my new **Twilight Forum**! It's not your typical one that's just for role play, there's so much more. Check out my profile for info or visit this link and you'll see: (remove spaces)

ht tp:/ /forum .Fanfiction. net/topic/108587/60582073/1/

…

**x.o.x.o.**

**ღ**** WolfishImprint ****ღ**


	6. Chapter 5: It's Now or Never

**DISCLAIMER:** The names, characters, incidents, and places mentioned in this chapter are all from the Twilight Saga author, Stephenie Meyer and from the Twilight Saga itself. All rights belong to her. Any mention of names, characters, incidents and places which are not in the books are fictitious and made up by the author of this FanFiction and any mention of any names of places, people, characters, and incidents that are in similar with other works is accidental and not stated story about the coronation wolf coat and the coronation itself is entirely made of fiction by the author, if ever there is any similarity to any other events or historical story, no copyright is names of the tribes mentioned in this chapter is based on the legend stated on Chapter 2 which came from Manuel Andrade's 1930 collection Quileute Texts, which is out of print. The storyteller was a bilingual Quileute man named Hallie George. No Copyright intended.

* * *

**IT'S NOW OR NEVER**

**(Jacob's POV)**

…

_It's now or never. _

Earlier this evening, Rachel and dad gave me the last minute reminders about the whole ceremony. For days now, about a week ago, Dad gave me the sequence of events for tonight: walking, sitting, coronation, judgment (which is for the previous Chief), speech, merry-making, etc… It was so easy, except for the speech part. Dad didn't help me with it, no one did. I was alone as I write down all the words I could think of but then are supposedly true to my heart. Billy warned me not to promise too much, only those I can really give, and if I can, not to promise anything at all but give out a word about what I really intend to do for everyone. There is also my acceptance message to the responsibility of holding the entire tribe in the palm of my hands: all of those shenanigans. It took me five days to do it, especially now that Nessie isn't here to help me out with this. It could have been so much easier when she's here. But no. It would have been too dangerous for her then. Soon though, I intend to talk to her again.

Soon.

So Billy read the entire speech when I was done with it, which was only a piece of yellow paper with my scribbly penmanship, and told me nothing else but to have it memorized before tonight. He didn't make any further comments apart from, "if that's what's in your heart." And a pat in the shoulder. I actually thought he'd tell me something more.

By 6PM, an hour before the ceremony, Rachel had me and Billy fed and full and then she asked me to go ahead and take a bath. When I came out of the showers twenty minutes later, Sam was inside the house and I gave him a nod of greeting which he returned. He must have been talking with my father about their part later.

"Jake, your clothes are in your room. I laid it out for you." Rachel told me. When I came in my room, nothing else was on top of my bed apart from a traditional loincloth that is made of fur and a pair of boxers. I told my father when he first told and showed me what I was wearing for tonight that I would _never _go out in it. But then he gave me one of those stares that make you gulp and think twice. So without further arguing, here I am putting on a ridiculous piece of garment. I'd have to live through this night.

It's quarter until 7PM and I went out of my room and in the small living area of our home, my dad was seated wrapped in a thick fur coat in a really huge size.

It was according to legend that our tribe descended from wolves so when they have chosen the rightful leader then, they would crown him as Chief by passing down the skin of the two huge wolves our tribe had originated from, from the previous Chief to the new one. It's gray with patches of brown, heavy, and it really stinks actually. The fur coat dated back to hundreds of years, down to the very first and original Quileutes. There were once two brothers, the first was in his dying bed when he asked his brother to skin him upon death as a wolf and carry the fur around in memory of him. When that lone Quileute wolf became old as well he told his children what his deceased brother told him and asked them to do the same to his coat when he dies. That's why there were two colors and that's why it was so big and heavy. So now, I was stuck in wearing it for the entire night to show my position as the new Chief and leader of the tribe after it was passed down to me.

Looking at the coat at my father's shoulders, I can't even thin that I would be wearing that tonight, I just couldn't wrap my mind around it. To think that I would be wearing my own skin out there? * shudders *

Soon, so much sooner that I could wish for, 7PM rolled and it was time. My dad's wheelchair was rolled to the door and I took my position after him. When the doors opened, the drums were heard and I gave out a huge sigh before entering the front yard of our own house after my father, the place where the celebration would be held.

It was full of people. And they were all looking at my father who glided down the small pathway made for us to the center. You could see in their expressions that they hold nothing else but respect for him at that moment. When he passed them, their gazes turn to me expectantly. The entire Quileute reservation is here along with our neighboring relatives from other tribes. As tradition, they would attend important ceremonies from neighboring tribes, ceremonies like this. The Chiefs from the Makah, Hohs, and Neah tribes are all present and are seated in a place of honor somewhere near front, on the left side of the throne. They could see every move I make all the time. Meaning? They'd see every single mistake I make later.

No pressure.

The other surrounding tables were occupied by faces I know and do not recognize at all. Somewhere in the crowd, I saw the Clearwaters whose table was right next to the Pack's. I looked their way and each one of my brothers gave me a nod of encouragement and I gave a small one in return. Ahead of them, on the other side of the chair dedicated to me with Billy as the first occupant and across the other tribe's Chiefs were the Quileute elders whose table was on the right side. We reached the end and Billy was positioned right in front of the throne on his wheelchair and I stood by his right side. When he raised his hands did the drums stopped and everyone took their seats after. I kneeled.

Everything was dead silent.

"My good people of this tribe, dear visitors from our neighbors, my fellow elders, family, and friends…welcome!" Dad, in his majestic voice, began with a smile. "Tonight, we gather here together to witness a historical event for the Quileute tribe: the crowning of another Chief!"

Claps echoed and yells were cheered.

And my heart, just when I thought it couldn't get any faster, it did.

"My son," He gestured a hand toward me. "My only son, Jacob, has accepted the role of being the new Chief for the tribe, for being the new leader. In a few moments, I, Billy Black, Chief of the tribe, would step down and proudly pass the leadership to him." He stopped for a moment and then smiled even wider. "As a father, I could say that my son has made me proud, especially these past few months. I am sure that he would excel and do his best."

The crowd once again gave a round of applause at the words of my father. That scared me.

Would I get the same respect when I'm Chief? Will the people, _my _people, show the same anticipation, love, loyalty, and everything else they show my father? Will I get that?

"And now we shall begin."

And my heart _stopped._

_It's now or never._

The drums started a low beat. All together, they seem to follow the rhythm of my heart. Every single beat of it. Suddenly, everything around me seems to move in slow motion but at the same time, everything was suddenly going so fast.

Those drums were my cue to stand, and so I did. I looked straight and proud in front of the audience, my friends and families, who looked straight back at me.

"As the Chief of the Quileute tribe, I, Billy Black, have chosen Jacob Black to be my successor. As preparation for his forth-coming duties, I have given him training this last few months and without disappointment, he had managed to comply and learn everything I taught him." I thought he looked at me funny for a second there but then I thought of it as a figment of my imagination so I shrugged it off.

"Seeing his success with the training, I have decided to hold him candidate for being the Chief of this tribe." He said further. "And now, with more than 30 years of service as your Chief, I humbly step down to pass my throne and retire as an Elder for the new leader of the good Quileute people."

With that, Harry Clearwater, Seth's dad, and Old Quil, my best friend Quil's grandfather, stood from the Elder's table to the right and walked towards my father to carefully remove the wolf coat from my father's shoulders. They hang on to it as they step back with quite a distance from the throne, but not returning to their seats yet.

"Step in front, son." Billy instructed and so I did. I walked and faced my father right there in front of everybody. He looked at me in the eye and I looked at his eyes. The drums stopped a few moments ago and I don't seem to notice it. All I feel were the eyes of the hundreds of people right behind me, looking.

"Jacob Black, with the satisfying results of your training, you have been held candidate for being Chief. Do you accept the candidacy for if not, another young man may step up and prove himself worthy of the throne."

"I do accept." I said loud enough and with all the strength in my voice.

"Do you understand the duties and responsibilities you are to hold the moment you become the Quileute tribe's new leader?"

"I do."

"Will you do and give up everything you possess for the betterment of your people?"

"I will."

"Will you sacrifice someone you hold dear and close to your heart for the betterment of your people?"

And I looked at my father. His voice changed in tone with that line. And I understand why. That question was so far the worst tonight.

_Will I sacrifice someone for my people?_

And I only thought of a certain someone: Nessie.

"I will." I answered with a shaky voice that I failed to hide.

" And lastly, Jacob Black, Do you wholeheartedly accept the role of being Chief to the Quileute people?"

And with the previous question still on my mind, I answered.

"I do."

With that, Harry Clearwater and Old Quil came once again only to wrap the coat around my shoulders this time as a symbol of my becoming Chief.

And I saw my father smiling proudly at me as I face the audience, my people.

My Quileute tribe.

…

"Good evening," I began. "Tonight has been a very interesting night for me. Just a few months ago, I walk among you like any other young man would and now, almost four months later, I stand before you as your new Chief."

There was applause to my surprise. I looked around and they were clapping and smiling at me. The elders, along with my father who has joined them, to my right are nodding when I looked at them. My pack brothers yelled and hollered their support. The Clearwaters' table was now full with Sue, Leah, Seth, Emily who is Sam's fiancée, my sister Rachel, and Kim, Jared's girlfriend, occupying it.

I couldn't help but smile.

Somehow, I thought I saw Seth suddenly looking away and smiling wider. I frowned and just at that moment, he looked my way with the same smile and nodded sideways. He knew I couldn't understand him so he did it again and I understood.  
I looked the way he was pointing and I saw the face I haven't seen in ages.

"Renesmee." I whispered ever so low.

She was looking sideways, searching hesitantly. I saw Seth get to her and greeted her. Then they went back to the table and sat down with the others.

And so I continued.

"Some of you might think twice of my becoming chief. After all, I'm only 16. To speak of the truth, I am pretty scared." I smiled nervously. I know that that is not something a leader should tell the people: that you're scared. But that's how I feel.

"I don't think I'm ready for this just yet. But then it's for that very reason my father believes I am. And after weeks and weeks of thinking what it means, I finally understood. I'm as young a toddler, if I may say so. I'm only starting to grow and learn. Adventurous. And that's what makes me want to learn. As years go by, I'd be a child with a few experiences, and then later on, as I fully understand the whole duties of being your leader, I become man.

"All the way though, I know I won't be alone. I have my family, my friends, and you: each and every one of you to help me and guide me. Together we could help each other to get ourselves on the top. The 21st century is different, and our legends won't be left behind for some History books. We'd _be _in the 21st century without leaving the true essence of being a Quileute. As the Creation legend states, because we're from wolves, a Quileute is brave..."

"Yeah!" Paul cheered and I smiled.

"And so we shall venture a little further beyond our walls. Explore more. A Quileute is strong."

"Strong!" Jared yelled.

"And we get our strength from each other. I will only be the leader, the Alpha..."

I looked at Sam Uley's direction and he nodded.

"And after that, we are all equal. No one excels above the other. All of us, just the same. And as a saying goes, 'for the strength of the wolf is the pack, and the strength of the pack is the wolf.' And we are the Quileute wolf pack."

And then I saw nothing but the standing crowd before me, the smiles on their faces.

I heard nothing but cheers and screams, and yells. And the amazing sound of applause from my people.

…

"Congratulations!" I heard for the hundredth time.

"Thank you." I replied for the hundredth time.

The moment I stepped down, I was swarmed by the people around me and are closest. They would shake my hands and greet and congratulate me. They would speak by I couldn't hear them. I was drowned by the warm welcome and the acceptance they have given me. Sue Clearwater, when I passed their table, told me that my speech was great. That she couldn't wait to see how I do as the new Chief. Our conversation was brief since I still have a few other people to go to.

After thirty minutes of walking around, Sam came to me and asked if I could go back up front for the beginning of the Feast. I obliged. I stood there once again in front of everyone. Soon, they all returned to their seats after wandering about.

Sam stands beside me, two cups in hand. He gave me one of them . Soon, the audience grabbed their own glasses and raised them along with Sam.

"Tonight we celebrate the coming of a new leader. Together, we shall venture beyond the walls and be each other's strength." He repeated my words a while ago.

"To a new age!"

"To a new age!" The crowd echoed and raised their glasses before drinking the contents.

I raised my own and was about to drink when my eyes brought me once again to the table of the Clearwaters. They were drinking, too. But then my gaze went directly to the one person that matters most for now.

_Renesmee_

She was drinking the contents of her glass with such grace that you'd think she doesn't belong here in this type of crowd. But I guess, she doesn't quite belong since we only found her two years ago. I stayed looking at her as she emptied the glass and placed it gently on the table. She looked around, as if searching for something when our eyes met.

And I was struck by a lightning that shocked me to the very soul.

…

Everything stopped. My body, my mind, my heart. All of them stopped at once.

The lightning killed me. I'm sure of it because I feel light as a feather. Lighter than a feather.

I seem to be floating in mid-air.

Then, I felt burning in my whole body.

But it wasn't burning…

No.

It was_ glowing_.

I looked around when I could move again and it was like I saw everything else in the world for the first time. Like I was a blind young man who saw the world's beauty for the first, something I never noticed before. It all suddenly made sense.

And yet at the same time, everything else _doesn't _make sense.

Everything was irrelevant.

Nothing else was important.

Nothing…

Not one…

Apart from _her._

_Renesmee_

Thnking of her name made the lightning bolt come back. It struck me again.

And I'm dead.

But what I was feeling wasn't death, I don't think so. It couldn't be. It was just _too good_ to be true. It was like being cleansed.

I felt light but heavy at the same time. It was the floating feeling, like there's no more gravity on Earth, but something else was pulling you, never to let go.

I snapped back to reality, and I am still standing in front of the entire tribe. Everyone was looking at me. And everyone's eyes glistened the same expression: worry.

But my body didn't care. In it's own accord, my feet took a step after the other all the way down. I was back among the people. As I move, I felt them all following me. I didn't care. I continued walking and walking until I reached my destination. Without caring as to what everyone else would think, I took the last step.

Then I had Renesmee in my arms.

_Renesmee_

The moment our skin touched, relief, satisfaction, and something else came over me. Something very intense. I felt myself smiling and inhaling her scent. I was touching her hair as I tightened my hold on her.

I was soaring with this new, heavenly feeling: the feeling that I don't understand. I never wanted to let go of this angel. I could lose everything else but not her.

_Never._

_Mine. _Something from deep inside me growled.

And it was right. Renesmee is mine. Any man who dares touch her will be killed. Any man who dares look at her will get punished.

Any man who dares think of her…

She's _mine._

Only _mine._

"_My Renesmee_." I whispered in her ear.

* * *

**R E V I E W ! **

This chapter is really hard to write due to the ceremony, the speech, and the imprinting. Whew! Somehow, I want the imprinting part to be as magical as it is in my imagination. And it's not that easy. How did I do on each department anyway? Review and don't make comments that are too harsh, please!

Next chapter is from Nessie's point of view so review, review, review to get it fast! Recommend this story to friends, too if you want. Pretty please with strawberries on top? (I don't like cherries much).

Oh, and check out **my forum**, it's called **Imprinted & Bitten**. Pretty please?

**Thank you for reading!**

…

**x.o.x.o.**

**ღ**** WolfishImprint ****ღ**


	7. Chapter 6: Unexpected Expectations

**DISCLAIMER:** The names, characters, incidents, and places mentioned in this chapter are all from the Twilight Saga author, Stephenie. All rights belong to her. Any mention of names, characters, incidents and places which are not in the books are fictitious and made up by the author of this FanFiction and any mention of any names of places, people, characters, and incidents that are in similar with other works is a coincident and not intended to be made.

…

**AN: **I love the reviews my readers give. (You know who you are, and yes, you're included.) They are so amazing and they light up my spirit of writing. The reviews are…well, amazing! Every time I read I do this smile/smirk thing I only do when something fascinates me. THANK YOU, REVIEWERS.

*This story has progressed from being newly published to having chapter 5 updated in A WEEK'S TIME. If I continue at this rate, it will be done before we know it. And trust me, I had the entire story laid out and that is possible. I'm still writing the chapters but with the entire plan written down, I'd tell you that it will be done real quick, especially that there is only until chapter 15, which is also the epilogue. I know, don't worry it will fit, but that might change and to tell you, I'm already planning on a sequel. Actually, I WANT a sequel. So, I hope you understand if I tell you that I will be putting gaps between updates even though it hurts us. REVIEWS will help though, so keep 'em coming! =)

…

**DEDICATION: **If you read the long AN above, then you'll understand why _I dedicate this very chapter to my reviewers_. Thank you for the support you're giving my stories. Love you guys!

* * *

**UNEXPECTED EXPECTATIONS**

**(Renesmee)**

…

Jacob was _different_.

The entire ceremony, all that I could think of was that he wasn't the same Jacob I've known ever since I came in this reservation. He has become someone else. A stranger.

First, I saw him hanging out with Sam and his friends, and when I saw him that one time, and the bonfire, he had his hair cut short, he wore nothing but cut-off jeans, and he got a tattoo, something I've never seen him do before.

It was so unlike him.

It was never in my intention to attend this ceremony. I wasn't obliged to go at all since I'm not a Quileute in the first place. But then my mind thought of what Seth told me the other night at the bonfire. And my mind had to keep thinking about it over and over again, until I was finally convinced. So at quarter to 7PM, fifteen minutes before the ceremony began, I quickly took my shower and chose some clothes to wear for the night. Did I mention that women were supposed to be on skirts or dresses? I took my few selections of dresses and chose an ivory one. It was simple; an ivory dress with ruffles and a thin red ribbon at the waist. I wore it with my red flats I found at the Quileute store the other day while I was out with Claire. I decided not to wear make up at all, since I'm running a little late now.

Looking at the mirror in my room, I focused on my curly bronze hair and thought of what I could do with it. I wasn't fond of putting it up, and it being down like this is just too plain. I thought, and I thought, and I thought, and I got an idea.

I went to my drawer of accessories, searched through the mess, and pulled out a red ribbon. I grabbed some scissors and cut a yard long ribbon. Then I placed the remaining roll back and went back in my mirror.

Wrapping it around my hair and ending it in a ribbon on top. It turned in something like Snow White's headband. It doesn't seem to look too bad and so I left it that way. Looking at the clock, it was now five past seven. I am so running late!

I ran to my small jewelry box and took out the only locket I own. It was found with me the day I was swept up shore, that day they found me . I wore it around my neck and took out some earrings as well. Another five minutes later, I was running out the door and heading toward the Black's yard: the place where the ceremony was going to be held.

Running was never a problem for me. They always tell me I'm a little too fast of a runner for a girl. So in no time, I was almost there in the yard.

The lights made by the torches set around the house lit up until the edge of the forest, where I come from. As it appears, it has already began and a lot of people were here. The entire reservation and the neighboring tribes are entitled to attend. The whole yard was filled and I hesitated with continuing.

Why was I here again in the first place?

_Seth._

I sighed. I stepped carefully among the people and began searching for some familiar faces I could sit with. Left and right, here and there, I looked and then I saw Seth coming my way then and I breathed out in relief.

"Glad you came, Nessie."

"Well some annoying part of me decided to listen to you." I replied.

"Well, you'll be glad you did. Come on, sit with us. Jake's about to say his speech."

I froze at the mention of his name. I tried so hard not to look toward the stage where I knew he would be. There is a little part of me that says he can see me, but I didn't dare look and see if I was right. So I made my way with Seth back to their table, greeted the other occupants, his mother and sister, Rachel Black, Kim Conweller, and Emily, and sat down with them.

I tried my hardest not to look at Jacob, whose voice now rings around us as he says his speech. I listened, but I didn't raise my head to look.

"Some of you might think twice of my becoming chief." He began. "After all, I'm only 16." I listened throughout and soon I was tempted to look at him and see how his facial expressions were.

It was weird hearing Jacob say a speech. He wasn't the type of person to do them and yet here he was, saying one.

"I don't think I'm ready for this just yet. But then it's for that very reason my father believes I am." He admitted at the crowd.

I managed to frown at his words. If I say so myself, it's weird for someone who's going to rule to say something like that. Much more when I heard him say that he was scared. I understand if he feels it, but then saying it to us might make us think twice, just like he said, about his future leadership.

But then his following words made so much sense, I was almost proud of whoever made that speech.

"As years go by, I'd be a child with a few experiences, and then later on, as I fully understand the whole duties of being your leader, I become man.

"All the way though, I know I won't be alone. I have my family, my friends, and you: each and every one of you to help me and guide me. Together we could help each other to get ourselves on the top. The 21st century is different, and our legends won't be left behind for some History books. We'd _be _in the 21st century without leaving the true essence of being a Quileute. As the Creation legend states, because we're from wolves, a Quileute is brave..."

"Yeah!" I heard someone scream and I saw that it was from one of Sam's boys.

"And so we shall venture a little further beyond our walls. Explore more. A Quileute is strong."

"Strong!" Another one yelled.

"And we get our strength from each other. I will only be the leader, the Alpha..." Jacob said further. "And after that, we are all equal. No one excels above the other. All of us, just the same. And as a saying goes, 'for the strength of the wolf is the pack, and the strength of the pack is the wolf.' And we are the Quileute wolf pack."

After that, all I heard were cheers, hollers, and applause. I smiled.

Jacob did pretty well. I would congratulate him if I could but then I remembered that we don't speak, that I was avoiding him.

And that he was Chief now.

I stood there, clapping my hands with the others as I watch other people approach Jacob and congratulate him or give him a pat on his shoulders.

Soon, he was passing our table and began a talk with Sue Clearwater, I faced the other way and tried to make some conversation with Seth as he was still on our table. Thank goodness when it was only for a short while since he had to return back with the other people too.

After some time, about thirty minutes, he went back up on the throne with Sam Uley and they both held glasses.

It was time for some toasts so everybody grabbed their own glasses filled with wine, water, or juice and raised it high and proud.

"Tonight we celebrate the coming of a new leader." Sam said in his big voice. "Together, we shall venture beyond the walls and be each other's strength." He repeated Jacob's words from a while ago.

"To a new age!" He cheered.

"To a new age!" Everyone else echoed before they lifted their glasses higher and drank its contents.

Finally giving up, I decided to also make the toast for my best friend. I raised my glass and emptied it. I placed it down and looked straight up front to where Jacob was.

As soon as I looked at him, something hit me. I don't know what but the sensation was… like electricity on my bones.

I stared at him as he stared at me. Seconds turned to minutes soon seems like hours, then days, then years. The short time we were looking, it felt like forever.

I wanted to avert my gaze but I couldn't. I thought it would be rude to do so. So just like that, we were like statues, not moving.

In between the short time that expanded to eternity, I almost hadn't noticed him walking back down and making his way towards us… towards me. We were both so focused in each other's eyes to actually realize what was happening. I had also noticed, just this time, that everyone was looking at us.

Everyone here.

I knew I should feel a little self-conscious, but I didn't. It felt normal somehow. Like it was a natural thing that was finally happening.

Jacob was almost here.

My mind registered. Upon the thought of his name, I felt the same tingling sensation that sends electricity everywhere.

I shuddered.

Five feet…

Four…

Three…

With the strides he was making, soon, he was a foot away and when we were face to face…

He had me in his arms.

To say that I was surprised was an understatement.

I didn't know how to react. Hug back? I was frozen. I didn't know what to do.

Then I inhaled when my lungs realized that I wasn't breathing at all. And along with the air I need, I took in his scent, his intoxicating scent.

That woodsy scent turned into my air. The air that I needed. So without further ado, I breathed in again… and again…and again.

I was pretty aware of everyone's eyes on us: the one here on the table around us: the other Quileutes, the elders, and the neighboring tribes who were guests of honors.

And I didn't care.

No. I didn't.

Why? Because later on I felt a hand in my hair.

_Jacob's _

Relief, satisfaction, and contentment washed over me. All those things rolled into one and something else. Something I couldn't name at the moment.

At the same time, my heart started beating frantically again. The same speed like when I was running. It was fluttering.

Sometimes it would skip a beat, every time I breathe in his scent, and then it would quicken again. If this continued, I just might die of heart failure right here.

"_My Renesmee_." I heard him whisper ever so lowly.

And I didn't argue. I am his Renesmee and his is _my _Jacob.

Mine.

No one else's.

_My Jacob._

…

As soon as we separated from our embrace, sets of hands grabbed us and took us inside the Black's hands. The men who were holding me were Paul and Embry, and I was scared.

Who wouldn't be when you're suddenly dragged away?

When we were inside the house, the doors were locked after Rachel came in. Inside the small living room, we somehow managed to fit. And when I said we, I meant me, Paul, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Sam, Jared, and Rachel. Then the door opened and in came Billy on his wheelchairs and was pushed by Sue.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked, moving his position beside me in what looks like a protective stance. My heart skipped another beat.

"Calm down, son." Billy said. "Paul, Jared, do you mind if you guys take a look out?"

With that, the two of them went out and guarded the door from outside.

"Quil, Embry, get back in the party and make sure everything's okay. Sam, attend to the guests of honor, please." They nodded and they made their way out as well to return to the party.

"Everyone please take your seats." And we did. We took our seats on the small couch at the Black's house and Jacob somehow took a chair from the kitchen and sat next to me.

"The people out there?" Jacob asked again as he took his seat.

"They're having dinner at the moment. We should be fine." Sue said.

"So what's wrong? Why'd you drag me and Nessie here?" "Because of what happened."

"Look, it just did. All right. It's not her fault. I went to her." Jacob defended.

"Jacob…" Billy raised his hands. "It's all right. Nothing's wrong. We just want to talk."

"So talk."

"Remember when I kept telling you that in no time, you will be marrying her?"

I frowned at this. Jacob failed to mention this during his visits. Well, it wasn't something very comfortable to tell someone, especially when the person you're telling is involved.

"It seems that it will happen. At first it was only my haunch but then with the imprinting…"  
"Imprinting? I imprinted?" Jacob asked.

"What do you suppose happened out there? Do you think that you approached her that way just because you missed her? You cannot deny the feelings hat you felt there. The both of you." Then he faced me. "Even you Renesmee. You felt something, it might not be as strong but it was there. Wasn't it?"

"I…" I don't know how to continue. I looked around frantically. I was confused and I was breathing hard.

"Stop it, dad. You're making her uncomfortable." Jacob said. "You okay, Ness?"

"Yeah, I guess." Just a guess.

"It is now unavoidable. Renesmee is your imprintee and your mate."

"Excuse me?" I said surprised.

"Child, I'm sure you've heard the stories of imprinting."

"Yes I have and I thought that the imprintee's supposed to have a choice."

"You do."

All went silent. I couldn't look at Jacob. I wasn't sure I want to. What would I see on his face?

Disappointment…

Pain…

Relief…

Nothing?

"So you're waiting for me to say it?" I asked the previous Chief and the kind man who took me in.

"We all are. Before you do, let me explain what would be ahead. Would you like to hear them?"

"Sure." I said.

"Well, now that Jacob is Chief and he imprinted on you, well you will be like the Alpha female." I widen my eyes at the thought of me like that.

"Let's say that you will be leading the females of the tribe. You'll be their leader and their role model. They will be under your care. There are responsibilities to them, too. Are you up to that?"

I wasn't sure. I bit my lower lip and thought. I wasn't scared to show them my confusion and my decision-making. I couldn't hide it anyway.

"If it helps, I told Jacob something when we started his training. I told him, 'A good leader knows how to love, and when you know how to love, you'd know everything and realize that you have everything you'd ever need in life to exist.'"

Does that even make sense?

"So I ask you, Renesmee. Do you love my son or not?"

This is too early. I could feel the tension wrapping around us here inside the room. I felt everyone expectedly glance at me. Like I'm supposed to give a very concrete answer for now.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to answer that question yet." I told them and I felt them look at me again like there's something more. I sighed. "Although I am not opposed to this imprint."

"So would it be okay if you went out in public with my son in a different relationship than what you grew up with. Something a little more that friendship?" Billy asked.

"I'd court you, you know." Jacob said and I whipped my head on his direction. I couldn't believe what was happening right now. It was weird. Suddenly, I was on a different kind of friendship with Jacob. This made me wonder if coming here was really a good idea. But then I thought, imprinting happens upon eye contact and I was bound to see Jacob around anyway. It was somehow meant to happen.

But as I searched my brain further about imprinting, I realized something else.

"Wait, according to legends about imprinting, it only happens when our kind is in another form. A wolf." I looked for an explanation but no one gave me a concrete one.

"You're a smart young woman, Renesmee." Sue told me.

I didn't say anything further. I had too much information for a night and if my guess was right, I don't think I'm ready for something that big.

So back to the first question…

"Yes," I stated with confidence, surprisingly. "It's okay if Jacob tries doing something a little out of the friendship walls." I smiled at him and he smiled back. In my peripheral, Billy nodded and smiled as well.

Right then, something snapped inside me. I realized that I've never come to realize that I felt this way before all this happened in the first place.

I like my best friend.

No, not in a friendly way, too.

_I like _like_ Jacob Black. _

I smiled wider.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**

Sorry for typographical errors and wrong grammars. This is a 3,000-word chapter and it's quite long so editing is quite not my type as of the moment.

*Check out my **FORUM: Imprinted & Bitten.**

*****Pretty please with strawberries on top, check out my other stories that are all about Jacob and Nessie, too, like:

_**I Imprinted**__- _a complete one shot about my version of Jacob imprinting on our dear little Nessie the day she was born.

_**Darkest Times**__- _my very first fanfic and is still a WIP at the moment. It has 36 chapters at the moment and it is about Nessie being taken from the Cullens by a creature who knows a little too much information about the Olympic coven and the Quileutes and he plans to do something sinister to Nessie and the other imprintees.

_**Forgive & Forget**__- _a completed story that is currently being Beta'd for improvement, but not so disappointing still. In it, Jacob had done something terribly wrong causing Renesmee's heart to be broken. A year after the incident, they meet again and Jacob finally found the courage to apologize only to see that something was wrong with Nessie - which isn't the right thing to do as well.

I hope you check them out!

**Thank you for reading!**

…

**x.o.x.o.**

**ღ**** WolfishImprint ****ღ**


	8. Chapter 7: Confessions & Neighbors

**DISCLAIMER:** The names, characters, incidents, and places mentioned in this chapter are all from the Twilight Saga author, Stephenie. All rights belong to her. Any mention of names, characters, incidents and places which are not in the books are fictitious and made up by the author of this FanFiction and any mention of any names of places, people, characters, and incidents that are in similar with other works is a coincident and not intended to be made.

…

**AN: **I'd suggest you keep me going with reviews on this one because the next chapter is something you'll love. Or something I hope you'd love. Trust me. I hear bells ringing. * winks *

Also, I stated in the last chapter that I'd be putting gaps in the updates, I decided against it now. See, if I finish this, then maybe I could work with the sequel I told you about. Just a maybe, don't get excited. Plus, I have another story I want to make, "Moments of Love". The story is so good but then it's kinda complicated to write. If I get enough votes on my poll, I just might continue with it. Poll is on my profile so check it out! If you wanna know the summary of it, PM me and I'll tell you. xD

Oh, and this is the LONGEST CHAPTER for Two Worlds. 6K words. =)

…

**DEDICATION**_**:**_I dedicate this very chapter to my ever so loyal reviewers. Thank you for the support you're giving my stories. I enjoy reading your reviews. Love the enthusiasm. Love you guys!

* * *

**CONFESSIONS & NEIGHBORS**

...

_"Where are you, sweetheart?"_

_We'll find you wherever you are."_

_"Renesmee"_

The people, the pale people, who always appear in her dreams, came once again in the middle of the night.

For what could be the millionth time, she looked again into their golden eyes and the shivers still runs down all over her body.

"_We're coming for you." _One of them whispered, and she could hear.

"_We're coming, Renesmee." _Then the smile that broke upon the lips of the woman she always sees in her dream more than the others made her blood run cold.

Renesmee awoke with a start. She turned to her bedside table and checked the small clock that stood there.

1:33AM

Beads of sweat were running on her forehead and she quickly stood up from bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She got the towel form the rack behind her and carefully dried her face from the dripping cold water she used.

_It's that same dream again. _She thought. _It was always that dream._

And lately, ever since the ceremony night for the crowning of the new Chief, she has been scared. That night, she found out a lot about the tribe. A lot of secrets that weren't hers to tell in the first place and so she'll keep quiet. But those deadly secrets also meant one thing.

_Legends are possible._

Could it be?

She pondered as she stared at herself in the mirror.

Ever since that night as well, her nightmares had visited her more often. Night after night after night to be exact and it was getting worse. It was getting more detailed. Getting more real.

"_We'll find you wherever you are." _That was what the beautiful people always say. But soon though, in the last couple of days, this week, it has changed and progressed. Just like a while ago, _"We're coming for you, Renesmee."_

"They're coming for me." She whispered in the wind.

…

The crack of dawn came and the dark night skies gave out to light ones as the sun goes up. But the sun never did show in this part of the states. It was always the gray clouds that reign in the sky. Today though, the glowing yellow ball of light might just make an appearance. And in times like this, when the sun was making it's way out, Renesmee would always tread in to the forest and up in the clearings where the sun could heat up her alabaster skin.

Early in the morning, she left her house and began her usual walk in the path, heading towards the woods. Soon, she went deeper and deeper, yet she still knows where she's going.

Renesmee inhaled the fresh air wrapped in the cold morning due and listened to the sway of the leaves of the high trees and the movement around her made by animals running for shelter from her.

Soon, she was in a small meadow.

She found this about a year ago when she went for a walk. She tried remaining near the reservation but as far as she could go. This meadow was perfect. Not too far to be lost, and yet not too close to be found.

Sitting down on the soft grass with dews, she looked up the opening of the trees above her as it gave the rays of the sun some passage. Absorbing the heat, she sighed in contentment. The rays touched her face, her arms, and her whole body. The warmth gave her comfort.

"So this is where you disappear to." She gasped at the uninvited voice.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I followed you, of course. You shouldn't be this far from the people, it's too dangerous." Jacob said as he took a seat beside her.

"Well it's not that far." She mumbled. "Besides, you shouldn't even be in here. I thought you had a meeting with the elders?"

"I had. Just when I came out from the meeting over at Sam's house did I decide to give my girl a visit. Then I found her wandering about in the woods, walking away from population, and all alone."

"I've been doing this for a long time now. Don't worry."

"I'll always worry." Jacob whispered.

"Thanks. Anyway, if I came across something I could just run or something…"

"You can't always run. You can't most definitely defend yourself from everything." Jacob insisted.

"What could attack me in the middle of the day in an open field like this?" She asked but Jacob didn't answer. He was scanning the area.

"Anything." He replied.

Silence passed them for a while before Renesmee decided to break it.

"So are all the legends true?"

"I think so." Jacob answered like he just gave a comment over the suggestions for breakfast. "Well, imprinting is true as proved."

"What about the others?" Renesmee asked.

"Others like what, Nessie?" Jake challenged.

"Others like the wolf thing, and the morphing thing the tribe could do, and…" she halted. Does she even want to know if they're real?

"the cold ones?" Jacob finished for her.

"Yes, are they real?"

"I don't know if I should even answer you."

"Then they are." Nessie concluded in a soft voice.

Over his peripherals, Jacob looked at his best friend and saw the worry that was written all over her beautiful features. Worry and fear.

Suddenly, his imprint pull toward this girl tugged at him, as if telling him to do something immediately.

"What's wrong?" He asked but she just shook her head in reply. So he guessed.

"The dream again." And he read her like an open book. As if the words were plastered on her forehead. "You dreamed of them again."

"It's getting worse, too." She said.

"Nessie, I told you before," and he moved closer to her to wrap his arms around her. "I won't let them get to you."

"What do you have against them? They're supposed to be indestructible."

"Hey, that's why we're here."

And Nessie suddenly realized that, after all, all the legends are true.

…

"So you turn into a giant dog?"

"A giant wolf to be exact."

"A werewolf?"

Ever since that ceremony night, when they were dragged inside the Black's house, they haven't spoken that much. Jacob was just too busy after that, attending meetings, seeing stuffs, and a lot more things she doesn't know. He even went away for three days just to visit the other tribes for after the ceremony; all of them had gone home to their respected villages.

Now was the only time they had spoken like this again. And to Renesmee, she had her Jacob back. Not the chief but her best friend.

"No, we're not werewolves. Just giant dogs."

And for the pass hour they've spent here. She'd learned a lot already.

One: There are Cold Ones.

Two: All legends are real.

Three: her best friend and the boys he hangs out with before, Sam's gang, are all wolves. Giant wolves.

And four:

"So let me get this straight and correct me if I'm wrong," she began. "The training was supposed to be your preparation for all of this including your morphing ability. You got sick them because you're showing symptoms that you're ready and that it's in your blood to protect the tribe as a wolf. When you disappear slash don't see me, you're actually running around as a huge animal and trying to avoid me for my own safety since you can't control your temper just yet." And she was looking at Jacob as she said all these.

"Then at the ceremony you imprinted on me and now we're like soul mates and destined to be with each other. And the elders are expecting me to actually marry you. Particularly your father."

"Wow you got everything right. I'm impressed!" Jacob said.

"Thanks." She sighed. "That's a lot to take in though."

"Sure is."  
"My best friend is a giant dog."

"Wolf." He corrected.

"Whatever." She snapped.

Then Renesmee frowned.

"Why'd you change your appearance as well? I like you better with long hair." And Jake laughed.

"Well if I don't cut my hair then I'll be the shaggiest wolf here."

"And the shorts?"

"Well I can't afford ripping a lot of clothes now, can I?"

"You rip your clothes?" She asked. "Why?"

"Nessie," Jake began. "Our clothes don't just vanish and return when we phase. We shred it unless we remove it first."

"Oh." She said. "and the tattoo?"

"Tribe slash pack loyalty thing. It's like a gang logo if you could say."

Then Renesmee stared at Jacob quietly. Looking at his eyes intently before asking. "Can you phase now?"

"Uhhh, I don't think that's a good idea."

"I won't peek if that's what you mean." She countered. "Please?"

"Fine," and he stood up. "Just stay there, will you."

Then Jacob went away, heading towards the woods and hiding behind a tree. Nessie waited almost as patiently as she could but she was jumping in excitement. Her heart was thumping in her chest so loud that she might get herself a heart attack. In a few more moments, she gasped at the sight of a huge animal making it's way out from behind the tree where Jacob disappeared.

It slowly made it's way to her. Careful steps. Big steps.

Renesmee stood up.

"Jake?" she called to the wolf. And it rolled a tongue out of its mouth before advancing toward her slowly and dropping itself on the grass.

Even at this height, the wolf was still so much taller than she is. Her head only reached the wolf's muzzle whet it sat up straight.

"You're tall." And she thought she heard a throaty laugh from inside his chest.

She leaned in and scratched the wolf's head just the area behind his ears. It gave out a satisfied grumble. Slowly, she made her way to scratching her the wolf's chin. Then Nessie leaned on to those strong arms as she continued her scratching.

When suddenly, something big, warm, rough, and wet made contact on her face.

Jacob licked her from throat to temple on her left side.

"Gross!" She jumped away. "That is so disgusting, Jake!"

As she wiped her face, the wolf in front of her decided to roll down on the floor and laugh. |

"Haha," she laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, laugh while you can. Wait until Billy hears about this."

Jacob stopped and gave her a stare. Even if Jacob was his son, Billy had special preference for Renesmee. Surely, he would side with her and punish Jacob.

"You may be chief, but you're still just his son." Jacob bumped his huge head on her shoulders. "And my best friend."

…

Jacob had phased back already and they were on their stomach face to face while picking at a flower in front of them.

"That is so not true!"

"Yes, it is. I did it."

And they laughed. Renesmee was right. Jacob might be the mighty Chief now, but nothing's changed between them. They were still the best of friends.

Nessie was looking at the flower. Admiring its color and taking in its wild scent when suddenly, another surprise was given today.

Quickly, Jacob leaned and he touched his lips ever so carefully on his best friend's cheeks. Which then later on, turned the beautiful color of red.

"Uhm," she was speechless. She didn't know how to react to that. Of course she agreed to let Jacob court her, as part of the imprint thing. But she was shocked to be kissed.

Much more, her heart began beating like crazy in her chest.

"Let's get back. Dad wants to see us both." And Jacob stood up and reached out his hands for Nessie to take. Without hesitation, she did and together they walked back towards the village, taking the same path they had taken to get to the meadow.

When they arrived at Jacob's house, Billy was already on the porch waiting for them. Renesmee plastered a smile on her face and went running to her father figure.

"Hi, Billy."

"Hello, Renesmee." And he eyed Jacob who was still walking towards them. "I see you've been together."

"Yeah." He looked Jacob's way and smiled. "Oh, and Billy, Jacob licked my face as a wolf." And she stuck her tongue out on Jacob.

"Hey, you promised me not to say that!"

"I didn't. Besides, it's not like I can take it back now."

"Son," Billy called. "Come here." And Jacob made his way over, passing Nessie, giving her a glare that says he'll get her for this. But Renesmee smiled innocently. Jacob kneeled on one leg and leveled himself to his father's height.

"Yes, dad?"

then a smack.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For being a very inappropriate man in front of a lady! I thought you better than that."

"I told her I'm sorry!" Jake said.

"No, you didn't." And he didn't.

"Yes I did. I kissed you, remember?"

And Renesmee's blood once again rose up to her cheeks and she saw how Billy's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Did he really?" He asked her.

"Yeah, well. He stole a kiss on my cheek." She answered softly and she absentmindedly touched the very spot where Jacob's lips made contact.

"That is very wonderful!" and he patted Jake's shoulders. "Good work, son!"

"I thought you were mad at me." He mumbled.

"Now, now. Love birds, come on and I want to discuss some matters." Billy happily rolled himself inside the house.

Jacob made a gesture of 'lady's first' as he let Nessie pass and enter the door. Renesmee however told him as she passed, "I'm not talking to you."

"Sure, sure. Don't." But Jacob knew all too well she wouldn't be able to do that.

Inside the house, the kitchen to be exact, Nessie made some coffee for the three of them and they all sat together on the small kitchen table.

"Now, isn't this nice. My old self looking at my son and future daughter-in-law." Both Jacob and Nessie, who were drinking their coffee, choked. Jake even spluttered the coffee in his mouth. Renesmee was coughing.

"Dad…" Jake began. "what the hell?"

"What? There's nothing wrong with saying the obvious. You'll see soon, you're both in front of the altar exchanging vows." Billy smiled proudly.

"I don't even know what to say." Jake retorted.

"Well, up with business now. The reason I wanted to talk to the two of you was, well, that."

Billy looked at the two teenagers in front of him. Jake rolled his eyes and Nessie simply continued drinking her coffee.

"Then something else for later but for now…" he faced Renesmee. "My dear, I wish to ask you how the two of you are progressing."

"Oh," Nessie said and she didn't know what to say. "Uhm, well, nothing's changed between us." She was looking at Jacob for assurance that in case she gave the wrong answer, he'd make a face and she'd think of it through. "I don't feel awkward or anything with the imprint thing or whatever he's trying to pull."

"So you're all right with it?"

"Yes. I'm all right with it." She confirmed.

"Very good." Then Billy turned to his son. "And you Jacob?"

Jake raised his brows and looked at his father. "I don't know. Uhm," He thought. "I guess what she said was true. If it's worth anything, I feel like we're closer than before."

And Billy nodded. "If there is something you'd like to tell her, what would it be, son?" and they looked in each other's eyes. Speaking in codes that made Renesmee's heart flutter.

_Something's about to happen. _Her mind told her.

_Something will happen. _

_Now._

_Soon. _

Jacob nodded to Billy and he stood up, walked to his room, went in and disappeared from view. Billy took that moment to speak with her.  
"My dear, please don't feel like we're obliging you into doing this. You have a choice. We will respect whatever it is that you choose." He smiled.

Renesmee was confused so she simply answered with an, "okay."

Jacob came out again. He seems to be very deep in thought. Once again, he looked at Billy and made that silent talk again.

"I'll leave the two of you alone then." And he wheeled himself out.

Renesmee watched Billy go to the living room, probably to do something else or just watch a tv show.

"So," Jake began, taking back her attention. "Uhm, I honestly don't know how to do this…"

"Just do it, Jake. You're making me feel nervous."

"Fine." He walked to her and dropped down in front of her.

"Since you're my imprintee, it's traditional for the imprinter to give something to his imprintee and for the last hundreds of years," he went for his pocket and pulled out a small brown bag. "it's been this."

He gave it to her. At first she doesn't want to know what was inside. She was scared of the possible meaning of it. But then Jacob is her best friend.

So she opened it and turned the bag upside own only to see that a bracelet had fallen down.

"It's beautiful, Jake." And she meant it. She admired the pendant the most. A small brown wolf, in the color of Jake's fur, howling.

"I made it myself."

"You did?" and se was amazed again. Jacob? Her Jacob doing something as detailed as this?

"Wow…" She whispered in awe.

"Glad you liked it." Jake smiled and he took the bracelet again and wrapped it around her left wrist.

"It's a promise bracelet." He said. "It means that I will always be there for you. No matter what."

"Thank you, Jake." And she went to him to give him a hug. A hug which he returned.

"Oh, and one more thing." Jake said. "I wanna take this opportunity to clear everything about the imprint."

"Okay?"

"First, you have a choice. You can deny me any time. I want you to know that you are not obliged into accepting everything we throw at you. Especially that I, as your imprinter, am the Chief. Don't think that it's your duty to accept.  
"Also, I want to tell you how I really feel." Jake looked at Nessie for any reaction. Nothing. She seems to be okay with a confession.

"Even before I became a shape shifter, I like you already. Dad used you to trigger my phasing. One day, he suddenly told me that I'll be marrying you someday. Back then; I didn't realize my feelings for you just yet. That was the first few days of the training." He paused. "Then months later, everyday I visit you, I guess I slowly realized that my best friend is beautiful. That was something I've never thought of before. You're my best friend for heaven's sake! That's when I knew.

"Then when I was about to tell dad that I seem to be having a crush on you, he told me I couldn't see you for about a month. And that confused me. First he tells me that I'll be marrying you, then the next second he tells me I can't see you for a month. I got angry then and that's when I first phased.

"What I'm telling you is that I don't feel this way just because of the imprint. I would feel this way even if I were human. Even without the help of the wolf inside me. I would still like you…" And he looked at her eyes.

"I would still love you, Nessie."

That made her gasp.

Renesmee listened to everything Jacob told her. She listened as he confessed everything. However, she wasn't expecting to hear the third surprise of the day just yet.

_He loves me. With or without the imprint. He loves me. _

And that very thought was running through her mind at the speed of a bullet train.

Jacob confessed. She might as well. But that would be very…awkward.

"Jake…" she sighed. "Wow, that was… very straight forward." She looked at him. "I guess it's only fair for me to say things as well.

"We are on the same page, Jake. I also hadn't realized until your visits for me. Actually, I think I liked you way before all this madness and that I only don't know. For short, I also like you, Jacob Black. And not just as my best friend."

The two of them smiled. Jake's grin was from ear to ear as he listen to what Renesmee was saying. He couldn't believe it. She was accepting the imprint bond between them.  
"And for the record," she added. "I think I agree with the imprint package."

"You mean you get to be my girl?"

"Depends." She answered and this made Jacob frown.  
"On what?"

"Whether you ask me or not?"

"Renesmee…" but he didn't finish.

"Son?" Billy called and he showed himself once again. "How are things going?" And Billy scanned the two of them. He saw Renesmee still seated on the chair and his son kneeling in front of her. He saw Jacob holding her arm and he saw the Quileute Promise Bracelet there. A symbol of the imprint.

Renesmee accepted.

"Looks like you two are getting to know each other well. So where are we now?"

"Nessie accepted." Jake said enthusiastically.

"I see that, son. Now what are you going to do?"

"I'm asking her to be my girl." He grinned.

"All right." And Billy was watching. "So you're asking her to marry you?"

"What?" Jacob said.

"You said she agreed."

"She did." And Jacob looked at Renesmee who gave her nothing but a smile and two words.

"I'm waiting." She said.

So she is agreeing. She accepted everything about the imprint: the bond, the friendship, the protection, even the seal.

She's agreeing to be his forever.

Jacob was dumbfounded. He was so shocked at the speed everything around him progressing. He's sixteen years old for crying out loud! They both are. Yet he is a shape shifter at sixteen. He's the Chief of their tribe at sixteen. Was he ready to be a husband at sixteen?

He made a decision and Renesmee was waiting.  
"Nessie," he began as he pulled her hands closer into his chest. "I know we have only known each other for two years. Two very short years. But to me, it felt like forever already.

"These past few weeks, past few months have been very interesting. We were just best friends, then I developed feelings for you. I've become Chief, I'm a wolf, and now I have an imprintee. It must have been fate playing the dice when we found you on that beach, when they placed you under my care and when we got to know each other. Fate has given me, then, the most amazing present and I had realized it lately." Jacob said. He was almost oblivious to his father watching him proudly behind. He was only looking at the very being that changed his life and will most likely make him happy forever.

"I want you to know that I would do everything, for the rest of my existence, to make you the happiest woman alive and to keep you as safe as I possibly can, and I would only do it for you and no one else."

It was overwhelming. Nessie was so close to tears out of happiness and pure surprise. She hadn't expected all of this in one day. Especially today.

"To me, you are the most beautiful girl to ever walk on earth. Every time you speak, I thought I hear angels whispering in my ear. Your voice is so melodious that it passes for music. You'rethe only girl whose hair stands out among the black ones in the tribe."

Every single word that came out of his mouth brought tears to her eyes. As he continued speaking, his thumb brushed below her lids and wiped the tears away.

"Your hair, even smoother than cream, has the most wonderful shade of bronze that would reflect the sunrise and whose curls would bounce like no other would. And your eyes, they are the most beautiful shade of brown that has the most wonderful flickers of gold around them. Those are the pair of brown eyes that would haunt me forever. Knowing that those eyes are the one that brought us together in the first place."

Once again, Jacob reached for his pocket opposite the other one and pulled out another bag, smaller than the first one. He placed it on Renesmee's open hands and he opened them only to show the simplest yet most beautiful ring Renesmee had ever seen.

"I promise to _only _stop loving you when an apple grows on a mango tree on the thirtieth day of February.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?"

…

They were still on the kitchen. Billy joined them around the table once again after that wonderful proposal his son had given Renesmee.

Now it was official. She is to be his daughter-in-law after all.

He smiled at the engaged couple in front of him. Nessie was now sitting on Jacob's laugh with a smile. She was still admiring the ring.

The ring that he once gave his deceased wife, Sarah.

"It's so pretty." She whispered.

"It's my mom's ring." Jake said proudly.

"It is?" Nessie's head looked up.

"Yeah. She gave it to me. She told me to give it to the only girl who will be my everything. The very girl I'd gladly die for."

"Aww. Thank you." And they shared their second kiss on the lips.

After Renesmee had accepted the proposal, over and over again, she had attacked Jacob with kisses and he lifted her off the chair and swayed her around the room on circles. That was when they shared their first kiss. The two of them were so wrapped up in complete happiness that they went for each other's lips and kissed. If Billy hadn't made his presence known, those two might not stop.

He congratulated them of course. And with a smile. He couldn't be anymore proud of his son He may be very young, but then he was responsible.

And he trusted them both.

"So dad," Jake began. "What do you wanna tell us?"

"I just want to inform my son about the Makah tribe wanting to come back here. They are supposed to come tomorrow morning."

"Why'd they wanna come?"

"The Makah is the closest tribe to us. We are like brothers to them Jacob. They want to meet the new Chief and settle arrangements."

"I'm not good with arrangements." Jacob said.

"This is your chance then."

"So tomorrow morning? The Chief will come I assume."

"Yes, and his son. His heir to the throne like you."

"Great."

"I suggest you be on your best behavior, son." Billy said in a serious tone.

"Of course I'll be."

…

The day after, Jacob was widely awake hours before dawn and was going down to meet the Makah tribe at First Beach.

With them are Sam, his Beta, Paul, Embry, and Sue Clearwater with her husband Harry.

Soon, the boat that transports the neighboring tribe had appeared and they were welcoming them warmly.

"Billy Black" a respectable man greeted and gave Billy a man hug. "We meet once again."

"Yes, yes. It's nice to see you once more, Joham."

And the two men laughed like old friends.

"I don't believe you've met my son just yet." And Joham called for his son to come forth.

"Billy, this is my Nahuel." And the young lad bowed down in respect.

"Hello, Nahuel. This is my son, Jacob. I believe your father still remembers him."

"Yes, of course. Chief Jacob, how are you doing?" and Joham went for a shake hands. Jacob took it and shook it firmly. Then he faced Nahuel and gave him a stiff nod which the young man returned.

"Very well, thank you."

"You see, Joham, you have arrived in the right moment. Just yesterday, my son has finally made a proposal to his mate."

"And with high hopes, did she accept?"

"Yes, indeed."

"Then we have come at the right time! We shall rejoice over this. I'm afraid I haven't brought a present but might as well, I shall ask my men to prepare us a small gathering for tonight."

"That would be lovely."

Then they walked all together back at the Black's yard where a few tables had been set out for the guests.

…

When Renesmee woke up, she could still not believe what had happened the day before.

_She was engaged._

_She is marrying Jacob Black._

Yesterday afternoon, they had gone to the Uleys and everyone member of the pack was there: Sam, Seth, Leah, Embry, Paul, Quil, and Jared.

They all couldn't help but notice the way Jacob and Renesmee seem to be floating amongst the clouds of happiness. Sam was about to ask when Seth suddenly stood up and yelped.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

"Calm down, Seth." Nessie asked.

"What's wrong?" Emily came out from the kitchen. She took a look and saw the two new arrivals and went to Nessie to give her a massive hug.

"Congratulations! Oh, my gosh! When?"

"Just today. Can you believe it?"

"What did I miss?" Embry whispered to Quil.

"Are you blind?" Leah asked. "Can't you see the ring on her finger?" And she stood up to congratulate the couple as well.

"I still don't…" Embry began. "Oh… Oh!" And he made a run to join the congratulators.

Soon, everyone had said their best wishes and all that and they all ate Emily's muffins all together. She also said she's going to be making a cake for them.

Renesmee was still remembering how Rachel and Kim came in with Claire and as soon as they saw the ring, the house was shaken by shrieks. Then they all talked about wedding details, right after Rachel smacked Jacob on his head saying that if he ever made Nessie cry, he'll get his ass kicked.

Much to the pack's laughter.

She made her way down the stairs after starting her morning routine in the bathroom then she decided to make some pancakes. When she was done, a knock on the door went only to reveal Seth, Quil, and Embry standing there.

"Hey, guys!"

"Jake wants you over the Black's." Embry said.

"Okay."

Then Seth raised his head. Or was it his nose?

"I smell pancakes."

"Yeah, I made some. Want to join me?"

"Couldn't say no to something like that."

Just like that, they stormed the kitchen and finished a whole stack of pancakes, each. When she was done, she went to take a quick shower while the boys cleaned up downstairs. She dressed up in a blue dress and went downstairs to see the boys lounging about.

"I thought the Makah's suppose to be there." She asked while she brush her hair in front of the mirror.

"They are."

"Then why am I going there?"  
"Because Jake wants the Makah to meet his fiancée." And she smiled at the word. "Also, the Chief wants to meet you." Quil finished.

"Yeah, but don't you remember the way Jake looks at the heir?" Embry asked.

"Why? What's wrong with the heir?" Nessie asked.

"Nothing. Just that Jake doesn't like him much. I don't even like him, too." Seth said.

"Oh."

Ten minutes later, they were in front of the Black's house and Nessie saw the gathering at the yard. She got nervous.

"Don't worry, Nessie. Jacob's in there." Seth comforted her.

"Thanks."

And Seth was right. Jake was waiting for her. He kissed her for a while before she was directed towards the table that was occupied by Billy, Sam, the Makah Chief and a young boy about her and Jacob's age. Then there were empty seats.

"Ah, here she is." Billy said as he saw her.

"Now, now. Is this beautiful young lady the bride to be to the Chief of the Quileute tribe?" The Makah Chief asked. He stood and made his way toward them only to give Nessie a warm hug.

"My name is Joham and I am form the Makah tribe. What is your name, dear?"

"Renesmee" She answered.

Then the Chief of the Makah tribe faced Billy. "Aww, friend what a beautiful daughter-in-law you have! I must say I'm jealous."

Billy laughed. "I am very blessed indeed."

"You don't have a sister, do you?" Joham joked.

"No, I don't think so." Nessie answered and Joham patted her hands.

"This is my son, Nahuel. He is my heir."

And the young man approached Renesmee and Jacob. Nessie felt Jacob tense and grab a hold on her waist. As if claiming her and saying that she was his.

"Good morning, Renesmee." And he reached for her hand to give a kiss at the back of it.

Jacob growled at the gesture and as he observed, he thought he saw Nahuel smiling at him from the corner of his lips.

"Nice to meet you." Nahuel added.

And with just those words, Renesmee had understood why Seth and Jacob didn't like Nahuel.

She didn't either.

Just those words made her heart stop beating and not in the way Jacob does.

Nahuel frightens her.

That's for sure.

* * *

**R E V I E W ! **

This is by far the _longest chapter_ I've written. Also the quickest one I've written. Wow, I must be inspired. I hope you like it and please leave me some amazing reviews. Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile for another story!

**Thank you for reading!**

…

**x.o.x.o.**

**ღ**** WolfishImprint ****ღ**


	9. Chapter 8: 'Til An Aple Grows

So, how did you find the previously long chapter? I know that the story is going at a really fast track. Like in this chapter, you'll be surprised that it's _that _already. Anyway, the reason I'm late in updating is that I have a Twilight forum and it's going crazy in there. People are coming and as the administrator (with the help of moderators) I am the one who controls everything. It's really busy. You're welcome to join if you want. You can make your own characters if you don't want the original ones or if the one you want is taken. The forum is entitled _Imprinted & Bitten_. Check it out!

To tell you guys, this chapter is really hard to write. Sorry if it's long again. I just don't know what happened. LOL

* * *

**TIL` AN APPLE GROWS FROM A MANGO TREE ON THE 30****TH**** DAY OF FEBRUARY**

...

Two weeks.

The length of fourteen days is their only time to get everything ready. To plan, to act, to do everything, and to perfect everything.

Two weeks before the wedding.

It's nothing to the people. Everyone actually volunteered to help and they had already divided the work and labor. Who will take care of the flowers? Check! Who will take care of the invitations? Check! Even though everyone was invited. Who will do the decorations? Take care of the setting? The suits to wear? The food? Everything was in place.

And then the Makahs came.

The Chief couldn't leave of course and therefore could not attend to the preparations. But that was expected. The problem was Renesmee.

…

**Renesmee**

"But we need you there, Nessie." Kim told me from the table where she sat. "It's bad enough that Jake couldn't come. At least you could give some advice and tell us what you guys want. Plus we have to fit you for the wedding dress now."

"Kim, I already told you I can't come. The Makahs are asking for my presence there with them today. I don't know why but it would be impolite to decline, don't you think?" I told her as I check myself at the mirror.

"How do I look?" I asked, facing Kim.

"You look lovely as always. But Renesmee. At least for the dress. We need to fit you already. It's not easy making a wedding dress!" She said stubbornly.

"Then maybe we could move the wedding. Who said that it has to be two weeks from now?" And as I thought, yeah, no one said it has to be that way. "Maybe we could move it to a month at least?"

"NO!" She yelled. "We can't! It has to be then."

"Why? Is it tradition that two weeks from the proposal you have to be married?"

"No, but…" she sighed. "please just come?"

"I will later today after the meeting. I promise." I told her.

"Yay! Thanks!" She said and hugged me.

"We'll all be waiting for you at the Uley's." and she skipped away from my house.

…

"I am delighted to see you have accepted our requests, Renesmee. We are sorry to interrupt your day and your preparations for your wedding with the Chief." Joham told me.

"It's no bother to me, Chief." I answered.

We were all seated inside the house of Black, all gathered around and simply talking. I sat beside Jacob who was at the head of the table. The discussion mostly covered the wedding. The Chief was curious enough to ask how we met and I flinched when Jacob told him the general story.

"Oh, my dear. I am so sorry." The Chief told me.

I shook my head at the thought and smiled before speaking back. "It's nothing now. Just a memory."

"Yes, that's the spirit. Soon, everything will be better." And he patted my hands. "Oh how I wish my son would find a girl like you soon. He should be married at his age as well." He continued as he looked at Nahuel who sat across from me.

I saw him looking at me and somehow I felt uncomfortable. From under the table, I felt Jake's hands snake around mine and gave me a squeeze. I looked at him and he was secretly glaring at Nahuel.

"If it's all right with you," Joham said. "I would like to speak with Chief Jacob in private? Perhaps Nahuel could take Renesmee out for a walk?" And he was inquiring Jacob and his son. Before Jacob could answer though, Nahuel was standing up and walking towards me.

"I'd be delighted to accompany the bride for a walk."

"Ness…" I heard Jake whisper.

"It's fine. I'll walk with him." I told him before standing up. I gave Jake a peck on the cheek and walked out the door followed by Nahuel.

We were strolling a path in the forest, not too far from the Black's house. At first, Nahuel and I were quiet but then he wanted conversation.

"Congratulations on the up coming wedding. I haven't said so until now, I'm afraid."

"Thank you, Nahuel. And there's no need to be sorry."

We walked a few more steps before he spoke again. "You know, our tribe's legends aren't that different form yours."

"Really? How so?"

"Like your legends about being descendant from wolves. In our case, we are descendants from dogs. Both canine." He said.

"So our tribes are related." I nodded.

"Yes, and with those legends also comes truths." I froze at his words.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I know you know already, Renesmee. After all you are to wed one." He said.

"What are you saying, Nahuel?" I walked and placed some distance between us.

"I'm saying that like the Quileute tribe's wolves, the Makah's dogs also have supernatural senses." And then I could feel his eyes boring in to my back. "And I sense something in you."

I was scared of course. What could he possibly be sensing from me?

"What do you sense?" I asked out loud.

"As a canine, I have instincts. And they tell me that you're dangerous. Very dangerous. I'm not sure what makes you dangerous though since you're just a girl. But then like what was talked about earlier, you are a stranger to this tribe two years ago. Such a short time."

"If you're implying that I'm keeping secrets or hiding something, then you're terribly mistaken." I told him with venom in my voice.

"I'm just saying this, Renesmee. You catch my interest as much as you caught the Chief's. The difference between us, is that I'm going to find out what really is interesting in you."

…

"Ness?" No answer. "Nessie?"

"RENESMEE!"

And I jumped.

"What Kim? I'm not standing two feet away from you and you're yelling at me."

"Well you're not listening. You're staring off into space. Is something wrong?"

"No, there's nothing wrong." I told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now please hurry up, Kim. I want to go home."

"Fine."

And she continued taking measurements on my body as I stood in front of a mirror.

I was deep in thought, that's why. Whatever Nahuel told me really got me thinking. Of course I should be offended with the way he spoke to me. It's not right and I _am_ offended. But then the thinking cap was on right now.

What if I am dangerous? I can't even remember my life before they found me. I don't know where I came from, I don't know what happened.

Nothing.

Am I dangerous? Or was Nahuel simply scaring me?

"There. You're done!" Kim said cheerfully. "I swear the dress would be beautiful on you."

"Yeah. Thanks. I just want to go home now?" And I went out the door and walked straight home.

When I arrived, I quickly took a shower and changed to a night gown comfortable enough to sleep in. I checked the locks on the doors and windows before retreating back in my room to sleep. I have been turning and turning on the bed for what seems like hours and still I couldn't sleep. Nahuel's words were still on my mind.

Why?

"Tell me." A voice suddenly said. I immediately sat up and looked around my room to see Jacob sitting on a small couch.

"How did you get in?" I asked.

"Your window's open and it surprised me that you didn't even look when I came in. Tell me what's wrong." He stood up and walked over to me and sat down on my bed.

"Nothing's wrong. I just can't sleep." I said as I held my face in the palm of my hands.

"What happened when you walked with Nahuel?" He inquired.

"We talked." I answered, saying the general idea.

"And?"

"We talked about the wedding and legends. Nothing much." I told him. "Jake I'm really sleepy now. Good night?" I said before sliding back in the comfort of my bed and blankets.

"Good night, Nessie." And he kissed me fully on the lips. "We do wedding preparations tomorrow. No interruptions."

"Okay. Love you." I mumbled before I went off to dream land.

…

_"Where are you, sweetheart?" The same brown haired lady asked again._

_We'll find you wherever you are." And one by one, faces of pale people who always visit my dreams appeared. A boy with the same hair color as mine flashed before my eyes with the woman calling for me, the brown haired one._

_"Renesmee" A beautiful blonde girl called as he stood with a grinning man who was bulky. _

"_We're coming for you." A small lady with pixie like form said as she hold hands with a young man with blonde hair._

"_We're coming, Renesmee." Another blonde hair man said as he wraps his arms on the waist of a caramel haired woman._

_I looked at them again. It was always them. Always. Could they be holding the answers to my past? Do they know me at all? Where are they?_

"_We know where you are, Nessie." And they used my nickname. "We're coming. Soon." And she smiled before the dream went hazy._

I woke up with a start. This was by far the most detailed and longest dream I've had about these people.

Could it be true? Could they really be out there already, wanting to see me? Do they know who I am?

I looked out my window and viewed the forest. Nothing was out there. For now.

But soon, they would come. They know where I am and they are coming.

"Wakey! Wakey!" My door suddenly burst open to reveal Emily and Claire.

"Good morning, Nessie." Claire greeted me.

"Good morning, Claire." I said back. Emily placed a tray in front of me: breakfast.

"Good morning, Emily. Thank you. I could have gone downstairs though." I said as I sat up in a more comfortable position.

"And stress the bride on her wedding day?" She asked. "No, I don't think so."

I drank the coffee and thought of it. I smiled. Yeah. Today I'm going to get married.

Everything had been arranged on time and later this evening at sunset, I will be there at the beach, standing before my Jacob, ready to be his wife.

Wife.

I let the thought sink in. I will be a wife at the age of sixteen. That would have been to young to the outside world, but strangely enough, in the Quileute tribe, when you're sixteen, you are considered a man or a woman already.

And I qualify for that.

"What is the lovely bride thinking about?"

"I'm getting married." I whispered. I heard Claire and Emily chuckled as I finally realized it. "I'm getting married to my best friend today!" I said louder.

"Yes, you are. Now hurry up and eat all that. You'll need it. Wait until you see what Kim and Rachel had in store for you today."

And I cowered in fear.

Last night, they had organized a "small party" for me, like a bachelorette party, or bridal shower. And it was far from small. Every single one of the ladies in the tribe was invited. There was music, a lot of food, and dancing. They were asking me questions like what do I think about getting married or stuff like that. It was traumatizing.

"I take it you don't like that idea?" Emily said.

"I don't like it at all." I shook my head.

"Well, you can't run from them."

"I know."

Yesterday as well, they insisted that I couldn't see Jacob. At all. Until today when we both stand in front of the altar. I was going crazy at the thought and so was Jacob who was threatening his sister but Rachel wouldn't budge.

The guys took him on his own party and who knows what they could have done? Hunt? Drink?

"It's nine in the morning, Nessie. Better be ready and bathed at ten or else, hurricane Kim and hurricane Rachel will kill you."

"You're right. Thanks for the breakfast Emily." I said as I stood up from bed.

"No problem. Oh, and Claire wants to help you get ready." She smiled before leaving my room.

Claire was my only flower girl. Seth was the best man and the maid of honor was Rachel while Kim took the position as a bride's maid with Embry and Quil as the groom's men. It would be really simple. Nothing too fancy.

"Do you want to help me Claire?" I asked and she nodded.

"Okay, but you have to be getting ready soon, too. I don't want my flower girl to be late."

"Okay. What do I have to do?"

And I thought. What could little Claire do for me?

"What about you see that the tub is filled with warm water while I make the bed?"

"Okay." And she walked to the bathroom.

After five minutes, I was done and Claire was calling from the bathroom saying that the tub is filled with warm water. I walked in and thanked Claire for her help and asked her to wait outside as I bathe.

It took me almost an hour. It was almost ten 'clock when I came out and Claire was sitting on my bed.

"Kim and Rachel are downstairs already." She told me and I sighed.

"Okay, tell them I'm done?" and she did so.

After a few minutes, I heard footsteps coming close and voices getting louder. Soon, Rachel and Kim walked in with boxes on their hands.

"Good morning, Renesmee!" They greeted in unison.

"Good morning, guys. What are those?" I pointed at the box.

"This one are your shoes. This is for make up. This one's for hair. And this one, well, it's our gift to you." And she handed it to me.

"Aww thank you guys."

"A little something old for the wedding."

I opened the box to see a tiara embedded with diamonds and gemstones resting gently inside. I looked at it with awe and then to Kim and Rachel.

"I can't take this." I said, giving the box back immediately.

"And we're not taking it back. Unless you want it in the trash, you'll take it."

"But it's a tiara!" I screamed. "And you're not going to throw it. It's expensive!"

"Yes, it is. And we want you to wear it."

"No." I said stubbornly. "It's too much. I can't take it."

"It's an heirloom to the tribe. It get's passed down every generation and to whoever it was passed to was said to be someone special on the tribe. Everyone agreed that it should be given to you so consider it as the entire tribe's gift."

"I don't know what to say." I mumbled as I stare at the tiara in my hands.

"Just say thanks." Kim said.

"Thanks s much!" I stood up and hugged the two of them. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Now, now, Nessie! No tears allowed today. It will ruin your beauty." and they opened two boxes that contained various kits of make up and hair pins. "On with the pampering!"

And for hours, I sat there in front of the mirror, letting Kim and Rachel do their tricks for my wedding day.

…

It's time.

"I'm getting married." I whispered again. And I smiled.

I could see every one at the beach, waiting. I feel so nervous about all these. Through the small window in my room, I saw people arriving in their dresses and with their gifts in hand. Soon, and in a few minutes, the entire area was almost filled. They were all talking and some are marveling at the setting and decorations.

The entire Quileute tribe was there.

Up front I saw Joham and Nahuel speaking with Sue Clearwater. They would be leaving later after the wedding. We have invited them of course, and they gladly agreed. However, since my last encounter with Nahuel, I have yet spoken with him, in fear of what he might say next.

Then there was a knock on the door. I told them to come in and Billy came inside along with Claire and Seth.

"You look beautiful, Renesmee." Billy said and I came forth to hug him.

"I think I'm falling for you." Seth joked.

"Uncle Jake will kill you." Claire stated and Billy laughed.

"You look so beautiful, my child. Like a fallen angel."

"Thank you, Billy."

"Here." Claire said as she gave me a small box. "Aunt Sue said to give it to you for your something borrowed."

I opened it and saw a garter of some sort. I looked up at Claire and she answered my unsaid question.

"You put it here." She went down on her knees and pulled my dress up halfway my legs and pointed on the area.

"Give it." And I gave it to her. She knowingly asked me to raise my right foot and she slipped the garter around my leg, and then placed it high on my thigh. "There."

"Thanks, what's that for?" I asked.

"You don't know?" I shook my head. "Uncle Jake will take that off later for you during reception." And she smiled.

"Oh, okay. Tell Sue thank you for this."

"No problem. So Nessie, you're going to be my aunt now, right?"

"Aunt? Why? I'm still Nessie."

"You're marrying uncle Jake. So that makes you my aunt."

"You're right. I suddenly feel old." I said.

"I can still call you Nessie if you want."

"I would love that." I smiled at her. "Thanks, Claire." And I gave her a hug.

"Well, Renesmee, here's my gift for you." Billy told me. I pulled from Claire's hug and looked at him.  
"Billy you shouldn't have."

"But I want to." And he put a small box on his lap. "Come here, child." He motioned for me and I followed him. I sat down carefully on the floor and looked at him.

He opened the box and a small satin handkerchief was wrapped around the content inside. I looked at it quizzically and he removed the cloth from it to reveal a small, delicately simple and yet beautiful blue necklace with a blue sapphire in the shape of an odd heart as the pendant. The chain itself seems to be embedded with sparkling diamonds.

"It's Jacob's mother's. A gift I gave her once for her birthday. I pass it on to you." And he clipped it around my neck. "For something blue." He smiled.

When he was done, I raised my hand to touch the necklace and then looked at the mirror to my left.

"Thank you so much, Billy. I love it." I told him sincerely.

"Sarah would have loved you so much, Renesmee. She would love to see you wearing that today."

I can't help it, a tear rolled down my eyes and I immediately wiped it away before Rachel and Kim found out.

"Thank you, guys." I said again, giving each of them another set of hugs.

"We better get down there now, Nessie." Seth told me as I gave him his turn with the hug. "The Makah Chief would want Billy for company at least."

"Okay. Thank you again. I'll see you later." I told them goodbye.

Before closing the door, Seth gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me "congrats!" and then he was gone.

Ten minutes now…

In ten minutes I would be walking down the aisle. I suddenly can't breathe. It was all crashing down on me and I was so nervous. What if I did it wrong? What if it's not right? What if someone objects?

A lot of what ifs are on my mind right now and I decided to get a glass of water before I faint here.

Then there was another knock on the door. I looked toward it and thought, _who would come now?_

"May I come in?" A familiar voice said.

"S-sure." I stuttered. Slowly, the knob opened and I saw Nahuel come inside and closed the door again. At first, we stared into each other's eyes and then he spoke.

"You look extraordinary, Renesmee."

"Thank you, Nahuel. Is there something you want?" I asked.

"I'm afraid what I originally want is no longer available." And I thought I saw him smirk. "But then I'm here to give you something. A gift."

He reached for his pocket and pulled out a small bag. He reached it out to me and waited for me to open it.

So I did.

From inside, a small, metal object dropped in the palm of my hands. I gave it a look and then saw the intricate details it has.

"It's a brooch for you." He told me. "It's me in my other form."

And true enough, it was a mahogany brown dog in a majestic posture.

Nahuel knew the tribe's secrets, and he told me it's the same with them. He gave me the conclusion that they could transform into huge beasts as well. On his case, a dog. I've never truly seen him yet. He only told me, but then this one gives a fair image of what he might look like.

"Something new perhaps?" He asked. He took it from my hands and he clipped it on my dress, just above my left chest.

"There we go."

"I can't have it, Nahuel." I told him.

"I gave it to you. It's yours as a gift. You can't deny it."

"Yes, I can." And he sighed.

"Renesmee. Accept the gift as a 'congratulations' to your wedding. If you would have been brought on our side of territory, we would have taken you in as well and who knows, perhaps it could have been us getting married."

"Just leave please. It's almost time anyway." I asked of him.

"Very well. I wish you good luck." And he went out the door without another word.

…

My heart is pounding.

Claire was ahead of the line, followed by Kim and then Rachel who was before me. The guys wee already up there with Jacob. Everyone stood up as soon as the music began and Claire glided down the aisle, showering the path with flower petals. Soon, Kim had gone, as well as Rachel, but not after a good luck for me.

Then it was my turn.

I took a deep breath and placed one foot in front of the other. And then I saw everyone. Faces I don't know, I only see sometimes, and those I see most of the time appeared in my sight. The entire crowd's eyes were at me as I walk. It made me feel self-conscious. As I was halfway down, I began seeing familiar faces of friends and those I consider family.

The pack, or what I call the Uley gang before, appeared. Sam was with Emily, there was Paul, Jared, Sue, and Leah. I smiled at them and they did so in return. On the other side were Billy with Joham, the Makah Chief, and his son, Nahuel. Billy was wearing an ear-to-ear smile. Beside them are empty seats to be occupied later by Quil, Embry, and Seth. It was the same with the other side for Claire, Kim, and Rachel. As of now, they were all still up front, waiting for me.

And then I look ahead.

Up there, waiting for me, is my best friend. Who knew that in two years we would be getting married? Weeks ago we're still just Jacob and Nessie. Somewhere in between, something blossomed.

I was standing right in front of him now. His smile grew bigger and so did mine. He reached out for my hand and I gladly gave it. Together, we faced Old Quil, the one to administer the wedding, and our life began.

…

**Narration**

"Good people of the Quileute tribe, dear visitors, friends and family, today we have gathered together to celebrate the marriage of Jacob and Renesmee." Old Quil began as he gesture to the people he mentioned.

"Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, who trust each other, who honor one another as individuals in that togetherness, and who wish to spend rest of their lives with each other. It enables the two separate souls to share their desires, longings, dreams, joys and sorrows, and to help each other through all uncertainties of life."

Everyone was silent as the ceremony unfolds. They were all watching the bride and the groom, holding their hands together and beginning the adventure of their lives. The wind was softly blowing as the sky turn dark, signaling the end of the day and the coming of the night. It was a wonderful day. Blessed. For the rain never fell and the sun, now sinking in the horizon, shone throughout.

"If anyone has any objections about the union of this two souls, speak now." Old Quil said.

The tension was sensed in the air as everyone waited and feared that anyone would stand and say so. Renesmee's heart was pounding so loud in horror that Nahuel would do something among those lines. His words to her before the wedding were disturbing. It made her think of his intentions. But right now, more than thirty seconds have passed, and no one spoke, she felt glad that no one had objected.

Old Quil nodded and continued with the ceremony. "Jacob Black, grandson to the Ephraim, son of William and Sarah Black, will you take Renesmee Cullen to be your wedded wife? Will you love, comfort, honor and protect her; forsaking all others to be faithful to her until The Great Spirit do you apart?"

And Jacob answered while looking directly in Renesmee's eyes. "I will."

"Renesmee Cullen, will you take Jacob Black to be your wedded husband? Will you love, comfort, honor and protect him; forsaking all others to be faithful to him until The Great Spirit do you apart?"

"I will." Said the voice of an angel, loud and clear. Heard throughout.

"I," Jacob began. "Jacob Black, take you, Renesmee Cullen, to be my wife and my better half. The soul imprinted unto mine. Woven together for all eternity. I will take care and cherish our relationship forever as long as we both shall live. I will love you today, tomorrow, and forever more than I have loved you the day before. I will always be open, honest, and faithful to you. I take you for my wife, to have and to hold from this day on, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for all the days of my life, until my very last breath and beating of my heart. I will love you forever more than my own life."

And some of the guests were suddenly sniffing and tearing up. Sue Clearwater had been wiping tears from her cheeks since the moment Jacob began his vow. She had not known that side of the boy. To her, he was always the one who would simply go with the flow. But then this one wasn't anything like that. And she knew why. It was directly from his heart.

Then it was Renesmee's turn. "I, Renesmee Cullen, take you, Jacob Black, to be my husband and my better half. The soul imprinted unto mine. Woven for all eternity. I will take care and cherish our relationship forever as long as we both shall live. I will love you today, tomorrow, and forever more than I have loved you the day before. I will always be open, honest, and faithful to you. I take you for my husband to have and to hold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for all the days of my life and until my very last breath and beating of my heart. I will only stop loving you when an apple grows from a mango tree on the thirtieth day of February. I love you."

If it weren't a formal ceremony, the entire crowd would have erupted in applause then and there. But no. They waited patiently and simply gave out their emotions and appreciation by tears, smiles, and nods of approval.

Old Quil has asked for the rings and Seth, the best man, came forth to give it to them. He has reached out one to the other and asked them to repeat his words. And Jacob came first.

"This ring, which has no beginning and no end, symbolizes the love and trust between us that will never cease. With it I offer you my hand and my heart, as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you. May its presence on your hand remind you of my never-ending love and vow for you. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the promises which have made us husband and wife." And he slipped a simple but beautiful gold ring on Renesmee's left ring finger.

After that, Renesmee had done the same with Jacob. "This ring, which has no beginning and no end, symbolizes the love and trust between us that will never cease. With it I offer you my hand and my heart, as I know they will be safe with you. All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you. May its presence on your hand remind you of my never-ending love and vow for you. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the promises which have made us husband and wife."

When they were done, Old Quil spoke again. "Until now Renesmee and Jacob have spent each moment of their lives as separate individuals. But from this day on, and every day after this day shall be shared and spent as one. By the power enthroned in me as an Elder to the Council of the Quileute Tribe." He made a small dramatic pause that was followed by a smile. "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Then he looked Jacob's way. "You may now kiss your bride."

And that was the time Jacob Black had kissed Renesmee for the first time as his wife.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

I want to hear what you think of that ceremony in particular. It was hard to edit it in a way where it seems more tribal and Jacob and Renesmee-ish in style. Please review about that. Thanks~

Also, I would have done the reception, too. Perhaps until before the honeymoon but then it's 5K words now and I don't want you guys to be so… I don't know. I don't want you to read chapters that are too long.

Check out my other stories as well, k?

**x.o.x.o.**

** ღ WolfishImprint ღ**


	10. Chapter 9: The Wind Changes

**DISCLAIMER:** The names, characters, incidents, and places mentioned in this chapter are all from the Twilight Saga author, Stephenie Meyer and from the Twilight Saga itself. All rights belong to her. Any mention of names, characters, incidents, and places which are not in the books are fictitious and made up by the author of this FanFiction.

…

**AN: **Thank you for those wonderful reviews you gave me in the previous chapter. I know it's too long, but then I was wrong when I said it's the longest one I've written. Chapter 37 of _Darkest Times _holds that title for now. Well, I hope you enjoy this one and give me reviews!

* * *

**THE WIND CHANGES**

**( Renesmee )**

It had been almost a week since the wedding… a week since I had been named Renesmee Black.

It's weird. Or maybe I wasn't just used to it. A few weeks ago, my _husband _was simply my best friend, not even my boyfriend. And now, here I was, living under one roof like any other normal couple.

He moved into my house the day after the wedding with the help from friends. He took most of his stuffs, but not everything. My house wasn't that far from Billy, which is good because Jake has been going there every now and then for meetings and further lectures about being the new chief.

I smiled to myself as I was washing the dishes.

'I'm the wife of the chief." I whispered as I shook my head in disbelief.

The day after the wedding, while Jake was taking care of his move, Sue Clearwater kept me company. As a member of the council, she talked to me about my new role and responsibilities to the tribe.

"My dear," she began. "As the wife of the chief, people would be looking up to you. Particularly the women of this tribe."

I nodded. "What does it mean for me?" Do I need to do anything?"

"It's not that difficult. You just be yourself at all times and stop thinking too hard. Go natural and follow your instincts. But remember, child…" Sue told me. "Your decisions and actions are no longer yours alone from this day on. They will affect the people, too. So be smart." And then she smiled. "Anyway, you're a wise girl, Renesmee. You should do just fine."

"Thank you, Sue. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I should teach you a thing or two about this tribe's history as well. But don't worry, dear, you're not going to suffer the way your husband did." And she laughed with me.

"Okay, when do we start?"

"We can do it now since everyone seems to be busy, if you're not doing anything." She offered.

"I'm not doing anything important. We can start now." And I stood up to follow her walk out the door and head to the forest.

"If you're wondering why we took this trail, I'm going to teach you how to hunt, my dear."

I stopped for a moment. I looked around us in search of any animals that could attack, but then I thought that we weren't that far from civilization yet for them to come close in this area.

"How?" I asked as I began walking again, alert with everything in my environment.

Sue had been carrying a small bag all day long, a satchel. She opened it and pulled out to small daggers. She gave one to me and kept one for herself. I looked at her like she was crazy. And she laughed at me.

"Sorry," I said. "But how are we killing any animal with this? Are we going to kill a rabbit or something?"

"No, Renesmee. We're going to try and kill a deer."

"With a dagger?" I asked again.

"No," and she walked off to a tree and from a long slit in it, she pulled out a spear. I looked at her and raised a brow. She pointed at the tree and I saw an engraved mark in it. It was light but it's there. It was the same drawing as Jacob and the pack's tattoo.

"Ever tree that has that has something hidden in it. Each tree is different as is its contents. Mostly it's clothes for the pack. Now let's see if you can find your own." And she looked at me.

I sighed and looked around me for a tree that bares the same mark. When I didn't find any around, I walked off and kept the search. It took me almost five minutes before I saw the mark on one of the branches. I smiled to myself and began looking for anything that can hold something. When I didn't find any holes, I wondered what else could be around here. I looked down at the there was none there, too. My last chance was to look up, so I did.

This particular tree has a lot of branches and it was hard spotting anything, especially when you don't know what you're looking for. But then I somehow got lucky. I saw a bow with five arrows tied to it. I looked at it in disbelief before I reached out to get it.

"Very good. I hope you know how to use that." Sue said. "Because I don't so I have no way to teach you how."

"I can't, I'm afraid." I looked at it. "Well, I'll improvise and do something. If I don't manage to do it properly I have a dagger and you've got a spear anyway."

Sue laughed. "What a brave young lady you are, Renesmee. Let us, at least, hunt somewhere along the trail of the pack. In case of danger, they can at least hear us and come to our aid."

"Okay." And I followed her as she made her way deeper into the woods. When we were about ten minutes away from where I found my weapon, she began walking quietly and I heard the gentle current of a stream. She motioned for me to do the same and stay quiet.

When I saw the stream, I immediately saw the herd of deer drinking on the water. They didn't even know about us. I looked at them and felt weird deep inside me. I didn't know if I was sick at the thought of actually killing one of them or what. But then something inside me definitely stirred upon seeing them.

"Now, Renesmee," Sue said quietly. "I will attack this herd and go for the smallest one. Observe properly and wisely and if you have questions, ask me later. Stay here." And she stalked forward as I stayed hidden on our spot.

I saw how Sue silently made her way over to the group of animals close enough for a surprise attack. When she was about a few feet, a twig snapped causing the deer to raise its neck and observe around. Sue only had a few moments to go for it so she leaped and attacked the smallest deer with her spear blocking off its escape. I caught myself letting out a gasp as I watch her do that.

When she held the small deer in her arms, she called for me and I walked over there. I kneeled in front of her and she was hugging a squirming deer in her arms.

"Please don't kill it." I begged in a whisper.

"Renesmee, I don't intend to kill this one although eventually we'll have to kill an animal."

"Okay," and she let it go.

We moved somewhere else and looked for more animals that I could hunt. I was so nervous about doing it, but then the same feeling rolled around my stomach and I felt something in my throat. I took a gulp and swallowed my nervous feelings. It didn't help a bit.

"There we go." Sue said and she pointed at a group of elk this time. "They are a bit more dangerous than a normal deer even though they're both deer. These are little bigger and have more muscle. But then they couldn't bite you. Your main problem would be that stuff on their heads. Do you want me to give it a try first?"

I thought of it. It's a large deer to be exact, but still a deer. My problem would be the antlers and it's size; its body and muscles can exert more weight and force. Apart form that, nothing else.

"No, I want to try." And I did.  
I walked ahead quietly and when I was a few meters away, I tried using the bow and arrow I got. It can't be that hard. I did the same routine everyone does with it. I placed the arrow horizontal, pulled the string as hard as I can and aimed for the nearest elk. I held it as still as possible, but my hands kept shaking. I began sweating and the same feeling as before came to visit me for the third time today. I could literally feel my throat hurting as it tried to choke out the content of my stomach. I swallowed before concentrating as hard as I can. I took one last look at the elk and released my hold on the string.

The arrow went zooming in fast toward the elk and it hit the leg, my target. I didn't want to injure it much or kill it. The elk was slowed down form escape by the wound but it didn't stop it. The animal continued to make it's run away from me but then I walked over to it quickly and held it. It gave a cry before collapsing on me.

"Shh," I hushed. "It's okay. I'm sorry."

I hugged its body and I caught its scent: woods and moss. And something sweet I couldn't quite place at the moment.

"Well done." I didn't hear Sue approaching and I was startled. I jumped and the elk squirmed in my arms.

"Will it live?" I asked.

"It will, but predators will kill it since it's an easy target due to the wound." She sighed. "We'll have to kill it now ourselves."

"I don't want to kill it."

"I understand but…" Then we heard howls in the air. Sue looked up as if the howls were from above us. Then she looked at me with wide eyes. I already knew what it meant and the horror I felt inside me almost made my heart jump out my chest.

"We have to get out of here." And she hoisted me up from the ground and away from the squirming elk.

"But…"

"Now!" She yelled and I stood up and took a run back form where we came from. We were gasping for air and we are still not that close to be safe. We weren't lost, but we went too far into the woods.

I was alert from everything around me. I looked left and right to see if there is anything dangerous in the area. Sue was holding her spear and I was holding my dagger, not really trusting myself with the bow and arrow I wasn't familiar with. I left it slung in my shoulder.

We were almost there and I told Sue to run faster. I must be hallucinating or something, but I thought I heard something close to us. The sound of something hitting the ground, like footsteps except louder and heavier. Then I saw a blur pass my left, about seventy yards away or so, but then before I knew it was there it was gone in a snap.

When we came back to the house, panting and gasping from the run, Sue and I were met by Sam, Billy, and Jacob. I saw my husband breathe in upon seeing my face.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked me as he scooped me up from the ground to give me a hug. When he let me down, he didn't even let me answer before he fired more questions.

"Are you okay? Where were you? Why the hell did you leave?"

"Jake," I said as I look into the eyes of the others who were talking to Sue. "I'm fine. Sue took me out in the woods and taught me how to hunt."

"What?" He asked and he looked at Sue. "Sue, why…" he can't even finish the question.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I shouldn't have just taken her like that, but then we were doing nothing so I took the opportunity to teach her a few things she has to learn."

"I understand that, but to take her out there in the woods…" he ran his hands through his hair. "It's too dangerous."

"It's a good thing the bloodsuckers weren't in your trail." Sam said.

"Bloodsuckers?" I asked surprised at the plural form of it. It's not often that they come in pairs or groups.

"Yeah," Jake said, holding me tighter. "There were a few in the woods." And then he sniffed me.

"I know I smell like elk or deer." I said as I pull away from him.

"No," Jake said and he pulled me back to him and sniffed again. "It's not that."

I saw him frown at my peripheral and I wondered what he was thinking. I leaned into him and whispered. "What is it?"

"You smell sweet. A little too sweet."

"Is that bad?" I was offended that he didn't like it when I smell sweet.

"Don't take it the wrong way, love." He kissed me on my head. "It's not that I don't appreciate it, but Nessie, those bloodsuckers got to you too close that you caught their scent." And he held me tighter again. "To think that a monster is that close to you when I wasn't there…" and he was shaking his head.

"Hey, I'm fine. I promise I am."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you, too. More than anything else in this whole universe." And he kissed me on my lips.

After that, I never left home without Jacob. He would follow me everywhere and if he wasn't available, he'd asked two from the pack to watch me. It's like I'm being watched all the time. But to think of it, I _am_ being watched all the time. He's just so over protective. But I can't blame him.

"Collin, Brady," I called the two wolves who were watching me for now. "I made some snacks, want some?" Before I placed the plate down on the table, the two wolves were already munching on two cookies at a time.

"Why do I even ask?" I muttered to myself.

"Mmmm, this is great, Nessie. Damn!" and they grabbed another after another.

"Leave some for the others please." I asked of them.

"Sure, like, one for each. Although I'll leave two for Jake since he's the alpha." And Brady began counting on his fingers.

After a few minutes, the two of them went to help me clean up before running back out to make a run around the house, on my husband's orders again.

"Husband," I tried to roll it again in my tongue and I smiled.

Then I heard a distant howl break in the air. It was so faint that I could have been imagining it if it weren't followed by a few more answer. Outside from the window, I saw two wolves walk out from the forest and look at me. I nodded, letting them know I'm not getting out of the house and they nodded back.

So I kept my word and stayed inside doing random stuff to kill time. Sometime before it got dark, I suddenly felt funny and irritated. I couldn't understand it but it was the same way when Sue and I went out to hunt a few days ago. I stood up and walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and I drank it straight before going back to the couch to continue lounging about. I was almost asleep when I heard the front door open and someone come in.

"You okay, Nessie?" Jake asked when he saw me on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm just… I don't know. I feel funny." And I held my chest.

"Are you sick?" He felt my forehead and then my neck before listening to my heartbeat.

"I'm okay, Jake. I think I just had a moment or something. Are you hungry?" I asked.

"No, I ate over at the Clearwaters. Sorry, love."

"It's okay. Anything you want?"

He sat beside me and looked me in the eye. "Just you." And he kissed me.

When he does things like this, I can't help but fall in love with him over again. I can't help but let my natural instincts take over, so I responded.

We did that until we were almost breathless. When we separated, we were both panting from lack of air and we both can't help but smile at each other. Jake kissed me one more time before he walked off to the door. I was disappointed at first but then it disappeared when I saw him lock the front door and come back to me.

"Come on." He said and he pulled me to our room. Halfway there, he swept me off my feet and carried me to the bed. He put me down gently on top of the bed and he went down with me. He kept kissing my face, everywhere he could reach.

"I love you." He kissed my forehead. "I love you." He kissed my nose. "I love you." He kissed my eyes. "I love you." He kissed my cheeks. "I love you." He kissed my chin. "Only you, forever and ever, for the rest of my existence." He kissed my lips and I giggled. I pushed him off and I almost couldn't take the look on his face when I did that.

"Jake," I said. "A chief can have until 8 wives." And I was afraid of this.

"What makes you think I'll do that?" He asked me.

"I don't know. The possibility of it happening, I guess."

"Well if it helps you," He offered and kissed me again before continuing. "I promise to be ever so faithful to you and only you. No one else." And he leaned over his side of the bed to reach into his drawer. "And as a promise…" then I saw a small bag in his hands. "I give you this."

I took it from him and pulled the strings in it. I opened and turned it over to see a bracelet.

"I made it myself. It's a promise bracelet and it's not something anyone can make or give." Jacob said.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I studied the accessory's details.

"It has a special meaning. And the bracelet itself is special."

"Uh-huh." I said, now inspecting the small pendant dangling from it. "Is this you?"

"Yeah,"

"It's so pretty, Jake. So what's the meaning?" I asked him.

"Well, it's called a Quileute promise bracelet and only imprinted wolves can make it. Sometimes, on very sure occasions, the Chief, either he's a shifter or not, can and give it to a wife. But then a person can only give one and there's no taking it back."

"You mean now that you've given it to me you can't give anyone else something like this?"

"Yes, and whatever promise it holds can't be given to anyone else. Or else…" and he let it hung there.

"Or else what?"

"Consequences of course." He told me. "And like I said earlier, I give this to you as a promise of my ever so faithful love to you and only you. No one else. That you will forever be the only one for me. I will keep you safe even at the cost of everything I have. Even my own life." And he gave me a kiss as if what he told me wasn't something as heavy as a vow that if broken, will cost him his life.

I looked at him while he took the bracelet from my still hands and wrapped it around my wrist. When it was locked in place he stared into my eyes and searched through my very soul.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you just said very dangerous words. Even if there's only the two of us in here…"

"I know. I'm not afraid of the consequences if that's what you're worrying about, Ness." Jake said sincerely. "Because I intend to keep every single word. And to do a lot more for you."

"Jake, you know you don't have to make dangerous promises because I know that you love me and that you will keep me safe anyway you can."

"If you know, then why are you afraid?"

"Because…" I thought of the reason. "Because I'm scared that you won't be able to do it. Sometimes things happen that prevent us from doing things that we have intended to do in the first place."

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen. You worry too much, Nessie." He laughed as I sniffled and tried to wipe my eyes that were on the brink of tears.

"If you say so." I said and we just stayed like that for a few more minutes before we decided to go to sleep for the night.

…

Three days later, I woke up drenched in sweat and very thirsty. My throat felt so dry and if I could, I would scratch it. I stood up and went to get a glass of water. I sat on the living room and tried to calm myself down.

Since the day Sue took me hunting, the night of that day three days ago, I was dreaming a lot. They were all the same and more real than ever. I wasn't scared but it disturbed me.

"_Almost there, Renesmee. We're almost there."_

"_Soon."_

The images were more vivid; I can see their faces. All eight of them: four males and four females. Deep inside me, I felt something and I don't understand if it was longing or something else. But then I think I know them. Somehow.

All of their features fit the description of Cold Ones, except one. Their eyes were gold and not red. I would have told Jacob these dreams if it weren't for those eyes. It was something I'm interested in. How come their eyes were gold?

A pair of them, the dark haired girl and the tall man with sharp features were the people who appear on my dreams most of the time. They were the one telling me that they were coming all the time. The others would just echo the words or smile in the background.

I should be scared. A group of bloodsuckers are coming for me. I should warn the tribe at least. Tell Jacob somehow. But I couldn't. I feel like they're not a threat. At all. And it was wrong.

"You're up early." Jacob said. I didn't even hear him coming inside from his shift.

"Yeah, I was thirsty." I told him.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah. I'm not sleepy anymore though." And it wasn't even 6 in the morning yet.

"Are you sure?" He asked me as he took a seat beside me.

"Yeah." And then my vision blurred a little. I held my head and sighed.

"Nessie, I don't think you're feeling well. You should get back to bed. I'm calling Sue." And he made a move for the phone.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just tired." I said.

"You're tired when you're not doing anything yet? Yeah, sure, Nessie. I'm calling Sue so get back to bed." And he started dialing.

I didn't argue further and so I stood up and went back in our room carefully. In a minute, Jacob was beside me again.

"Sue will be here in about an hour. You should try to sleep for now."

"I told you, I'm okay. I was just tired." I said but making my way to lie down anyway.

"Sure. Don't you know that you were mumbling in your sleep last night? I didn't think it was a bad dream so I didn't wake you up." He said while brushing my hair.

"Really? What was I saying?"

"You're calling for your mom and dad. And names of your family I think." He frowned, not sure.

"What did I say?" I asked again.

"Well you called for your 'momma' and 'daddy'." And he used air quotes for that. "Then later you were saying 'Grandpa', 'grandma', 'Aunt Rose' and a few others. Do you remember them?"

I thought of my dream last night. Nothing but the same dream: the Cold Ones. I suddenly imagined if I really know them and if I was actually calling them subconsciously. To think that I know those people, those pale beautiful people, I don't know what to do. But how in the world will I know them in the first place?

"I'm not sure." I answered.

"Okay," he kissed my head. "We'll talk later. You should rest for now. I'll wake you up later when Sue comes."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you, too." And I closed my eyes.

…

"_Renesmee."_

"_Sweetheart, we're here." The brown hair said._

"_We're here now, honey. Don't worry."_

And I opened my eyes, made a beeline for the bathroom and threw up. In a couple of seconds later, someone was holding my hair back and away from my face. I stared into space and felt queasy. I groaned in annoyance of the way I feel.

"Here," I heard a woman's voice said.  
"Thanks," Jacob said and he reached out to me a glass of water. "Stand up, Nessie. Wash out first before drinking."

I stood up and he helped me walk to the sink. I washed my mouth and leaned on the wall before taking the glass and drinking a few gulps. I closed my eyes and just felt the cool tiles on the wall and sighed. Jacob was brushing my back and arms, letting me rest for a while.

"We should get her back to bed." And I saw Sue standing in the doorway.

"I'll carry you, Nessie. Hang on." And he lifted me from the ground, carrying me over to the bed. He gently let me down above the soft mattress and pillows.

"What do you think, Sue? Flu?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. We'll see." And she began taking my temperature, blood pressure and other stuffs.

Jacob was watching all the time as Sue checked me and tried to cool me down with a wet cloth. I was breaking a fever, which was for sure. My temperature was almost near Jacob's and he was panicking when Sue said that my pulse was faster than normal, too.

"Will she be fine?" But Sue didn't answer, instead she asked Jake to make something to eat for me. Preferably some soup and he went out the kitchen to do so.

"Nessie," Sue called quietly. "I need you to stand up and walk with me to the bathroom if it's okay. Are you well enough to stand?" She asked.

I nodded and began to sit up. We quietly made our way to the bathroom and she closed the door behind us.

"Why'd we go here?" I asked her.

"Because I need you to do something else." And he showed me a small box that I know nothing about.

I went to sleep after eating the mushroom soup Jacob made for me. In just a few seconds, I was out like a light. The last thing I felt was my husband's hand holding and brushing mine while whispering something to me.

And I dreamed again.

"_Don't worry, Renesmee. We're here."_

"_Nothing bad is going to happen to you, honey."_

"_Hang on."_

"_We'll be there."_

"Nessie," And I felt someone shaking me awake. "Sweetheart?"

I recognized Jacob's voice calling out to me with concern. He was still shaking me gently before he stroked my hand again.

"Nessie, wake up." And I opened my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked sleepily.

"Nothing." But something was up. I can see it on his face.

"What is it, Jake?" But he was quiet.

He shook his head and looked at me. "I fell asleep beside you, too. And I had a slight dream. I was just worried."

"Why? Is it bad?" I asked.

"It's nothing. Just some people talking to you." He said casually.

"Talking to me?" I suddenly thought of my dream. "Did you see who they were?"

"No, they're all covered up. But then…" And it was as if he was thinking. "Nothing, forget it. It's just a dream."

"Where's Sue?' I asked noticing her absence in the room.

"She said she'll be back tomorrow. She seem… I don't know. She acted strangely."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but she said it's fine. You're good." And he kissed me again. I nuzzled on his neck like a child and went back to sleep in no time.

…

_**AT BILLY BLACK'S HOUSE**_

"Are you sure of this, Sue?" Billy asked.

"Yes. I'm positive."

"Have you told anything?"

"No, I didn't. Yet. I think Nessie should at least rest for now. She looks really sick."

"She does?"

"Isn't it a little too early?" Emily asked while seated beside Sam.

"I know. I think so, too. But then maybe we're wrong."

"Maybe, but Sue, please check on her from time to time. Just in case. We don't want her getting sick now." Billy said.

"Of course, Billy. I'll take care of them."

"Thank you. And I think they have to know, too. Don't you think?"

…

_**NEXT MORNING**_

The soft knock on the door woke me up. I felt the bed shift and Jacob stood to get it. I heard the lock click open and the door swinging to reveal the visitor.

"Good morning, Jacob. Is Renesmee still asleep?" I heard Sue's voice. She walked in and another set of feet followed.

"Morning, Jake." Seth.

"Hey, Seth."

Soon, I heard someone beside me. I wasn't asleep but I can sense their presence beside me. I didn't open my eyes but I greeted them anyway.

"Good morning." I mumbled.

Sue seemed surprised at my greeting, thinking that I was asleep. But she recovered instantly.

"Good morning, Renesmee. How do you feel?"

"Weak." To be honest, I feel very weak. "And tired."

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked as he took his place on the other side of the bed. I opened my eyes and he was looking at me with concern. Seth was behind him.

"I don't know. I feel funny." I said again.

"That's normal." Sue said as she nodded.

"Normal? How can this be normal? She's not well." Jacob said.

"Trust me, Chief. This is normal. For someone like her anyway." Sue said, once again taking my temperature.

"Hm? Same as yesterday."

"How can this be normal, Sue?"

"Relax yourself, Jake. She's perfectly fine. Actually, I think both of them are." Seth said with his usual energy.

"Them? Who's them?"

"Uh," I was looking at Seth, too. He looked over at Sue who was shaking her head. She spoke to us then.

"Jacob, you have to understand that everyone undergoing this same situation feels the same."

"What," Jacob began, impatient this time. "Exactly is my wife undergoing?"

"Your mate is carrying a child, Chief. Renesmee is pregnant with your child."

And I heard that echo in my brain for a couple of seconds before it sank.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

What do you think? I know it's not probably that good. I don't know a thing about being pregnant. I'm only 16 after all. Anyway, thank you for the reviews in the previous chapter. Someone was asking about the appearance of the Cullens, don't worry, listen to Nessie's dreams and you'll know. =)

Reviews keep me going so hit that button down there and share some love. Pretty please with Jake and Nessie on top?

Thank you~

**x.o.x.o.**

**ღ**** WolfishImprint ****ღ**


	11. Chapter 10: Dreams Come True

**DISCLAIMER:** The names, characters, incidents, and places mentioned in this chapter are all from the Twilight Saga author, Stephenie Meyer and from the Twilight Saga itself. All rights belong to her. Any mention of names, characters, incidents, and places which are not in the books are fictitious and made up by the author of this FanFiction.

…

**AN: **Thank you for your continuous reviews in this story. I appreciate it so much~ Darkest Times is ending, with only the epilogue left. Please give it a try? And now… the most awaited chapter for some of you… =)

* * *

**DREAMS COME TRUE**

**( Renesmee) **

…

"Can you believe it, Nessie?" Claire asked while making some milk for me. "You're pregnant!"

"I know, Claire. It's a surprise to me as well. I didn't imagine that it's _that _possible, you know."

I'm sixteen, for crying out loud, and I'm pregnant. I know it's not that big of a deal here in the tribe. For them, the moment a female turns sixteen, she's considered a woman. And I'm not an exception.

"But then here you are, with a growing baby belly! I'm an aunt, right?" Claire asked.

"Yes, you're an aunt." I told her. Ever since the news had made it's way out around the reservation, Claire seems to be the most excited about this. She immediately volunteered to watch me, even if I don't need baby-sitting yet. But then I accepted since Claire is such a good girl.

Billy was next to Claire with the excitement, if not her equal. When he came to visit Jake and I, he went to me and gave me a hug with loud congratulations. He'd be a grandfather, and his only son has an heir now. Of course he'd be ecstatic.

Since the day we found out, we have been receiving numbers of visitors: Jacob's pack, Emily and Sam, Sam's pack, Rachel, and a couple more friends. All of them wanted to see me everyday just to check out if I'm showing already. Not yet, at the moment. Some of them, or almost all of them, would tease Jacob, not minding the fact that he's the chief. That's what I admire about their friendships. No matter the ranks in their pack, they friendship is there. No one's a boss, and no one's a slave. All equal.

"So, Mrs. Black…" Embry said, "how do you feel?"

"Sick." Was the first word I think of. "Like I'm going to throw up every time. I don't know." I shrugged.

He moved away slightly then and I chuckled. "Not yet, Em."

"Precautionary measures." He said. "Still, can't wait for the bump to show!" He screamed.

"Shut up, Embry." Quil said. "Hey, Nessie,"

"Hi, Quil."

"How's Claire as your nurse?" He asked.

"Excellent. She's really great." I complimented and a smile broke upon Quil's face.

"Great!"

Claire holds my milk ready and she gave it to me. I was going to ask for coffee but then I remembered that I'm pregnant now so I can't just eat anything I want.

"Here you go."

"Thanks, Claire."

"You're welcome. Hi, Quil." And I saw her beam as well.  
"Ness, you don't mind if I steal your nurse for a while, right?"

"Of course not. Go ahead."

"Okay, thanks!" And they went outside.

"Are you okay, Ness?" Jake asked as he took a seat beside me.  
"Yeah. All of you really have to stop fussing. I'm fine." I told them.  
"We can't help it… I can't help it. You're my imprintee. I can't help but worry about you all of the time."

"Aww," I gushed and kissed him.

"Get a room." We heard the wolves mumble.

"Get out of my house." Jake answered and I laughed.

"No, I think we'll stay."

"So when are you going to get a bump?" Seth asked.

"Why are you all so excited about the bump?"

"I don't know. I always see Nessie as a sweet, young girl, and it's just hard to believe that she's pregnant now." Seth answered.

"And _you _got her pregnant, Jake." Embry added.

"What? I'm her husband."

"Fine."

When the wolves left, Claire went with them to go home. She said she'd come back soon but I told her to take her time. Then Sue came to do her usual check up on me. For some reason, she's the tribe's main Healer after the loss of Jacob's mother.

Sue said that everything's going great and after giving Jacob a few words and instructions, she left. Jake told me that more sickness is coming for me, at least until a few more weeks. I wasn't happy about then.

_**A month later…**_

I just finished my bath and I'm now dressed in some of Jacob's clothes, which I find very comfortable. He didn't argue with me when I began doing this. He'd just let me and sometimes, he'd even put out some clothes for me to wear.

It's nighttime and Jake was still on his patrol, only an hour left now until he comes home. Claire just went home, leaving me alone while waiting for my husband. I don't mind.

I already ate dinner with Claire so I went inside the bedroom and got ready for bed. Sleep isn't coming to me yet, and I was left to thinking while waiting.

"I have a month old baby." I whispered while rubbing my belly. "You're here." I smiled at the thought.

So I began talking in a one-way conversation with my baby. I began talking about his or her gender, and how I think he's a boy who'll follow on his dad's footsteps. Then I also thought of names. In the middle of suggesting things we'd do when my baby comes, I fell asleep and drifted off in the land of dreams.

The sound of a howl in the woods woke me up. A few others echoed it.

_The pack. What can they be doing? _

It was dark in my room. I looked around and soon, my eyes grew accustomed to the pitch black and I made out the furniture in our rooms: the drawer, a small table, a cabinet. It was still dark and Jake isn't back yet.

"Hello, Renesmee."

I startled at the voice in my room. Frantically, but gently scooting toward the headboard, I searched around until my eyes made out two standing figures that was neither a table nor my cabinet.

"Who's there?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Don't be scared, sweetheart. We won't hurt you."

"Stay away from me." I whispered when they began closing in nearer. And they stopped.

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"Take care of you. Renesmee, calm down. Your heartbeat rate isn't good for your child." The man said.

"How do you know about him?" And I wrapped a protective hand on my belly.

"We've watched you for a long time now." The woman said.

"Why?" Somewhere in the middle, I heard my voice break while I try so hard to look brave, which is failing miserably I'm sure.

"Because we love you, Renesmee, you're…" The man stopped her with a grab around her waist and a shake in the head.

"Bella, not yet." I heard him whisper.

"I've waited long enough see her, Edward. To hold our daughter." She hissed.

"I'm not your daughter." I suddenly blurted out. I received a look from one of them.

"Renesmee, I know it's hard to take in. We don't know what exactly happened but when we found you…" and she didn't continue further.

"I am _not _your daughter." I said again.

With my eyes completely adjusted in the darkness and with the help of the moon's light from outside, I managed to see them better. Beautiful. That's the first word you'll think of when you see them.

They were beautiful beyond compare. The couple had amazing skin tone, smooth face, perfect features, red lips, and golden eyes.

I gasped.

"You." I said, finally recognizing them.

"You remember." The man answered, I didn't.

"Listen to us first, please." And they didn't give me a chance to reply before they spoke. "You're our daughter. We know it's hard to believe, but it's true. So far, your assumptions are right about us. We are what you think we are, but we are not as evil as you think. We are your parents. Your real parents and we don't have any intention of hurting you."

"If you are my parents, why didn't you come looking for me sooner? Why'd you leave me alone?" I asked.

"We didn't. And we found you. We found out that you have forgotten us already and that we are too late. And you now live among the shifters." With the mention of the pack, I thought of Jacob.

_Where was he?_

"He's safe." The man said and I looked at him.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"Are you the ones who's lingering around here?"

"Yes, we've been here for quite some time now and we can't go through because of those creatures."

"That's my husband you're talking about." I said harshly. The woman's eyes grew solemn at my words and I can see sadness spreading across her flawless face.

"I'm sorry, Renesmee. I didn't mean it that way."

I gave out an exasperated sigh and told them not to worry. My hormones are probably kicking in.

"If you're my real parents," I began again. "What brought you here right now? You said you've found me long ago, why only now?"

"Because of that." And they pointed to my stomach. Feeling the threat on my child I immediately went over to protective mode.

"Don't you dare." I warned.

"We are not going to harm any of you. We want to help."  
" I don't need your help."

Arguing with me was no good, and they seem to notice that now. With my new pregnancy hormones kicking in now, it just got worse.

"We're worried about the two of you." The man, Edward, said.

"You don't need to. Leave us alone. Now go away please, before I scream for help." I stood up and walked over to the window to open it. "Please." I said. No matter how much my mind says they are the enemy, I just can't do anything that will result to harming them.

I find these feelings both confusing and disturbing.

"Renesmee, please. We're worried about you. Your life can be in danger if we don't keep track of your pregnancy." Bella pleaded with me.

That's one other thing; I don't know how mentioning their names once make me remember them.

"My pregnancy will go well. I'm normal, not some sort of… I don't even know. I'll be fine. Sue will help me and take care of me when the time comes." I said.

"You don't understand. Your kind," And Edward was losing patience, I can hear it in his voice. "It's different. We don't know how it will affect you. No one wants you to experience what your mother did."

"Why do you talk as if I'm not human?" And it irritated me.

"Because you're not!" He yelled in a whisper. "You're only half-human."

"There's no such thing. This is your last chance, or else I scream." I took a deep breath in case I need a really quick one.

"Your mother," and he gestured towards Bella, "conceived and carried you when she's was still human. I was a vampire then. The mix between the species almost killed her, but she kept you nonetheless. She fought for you. She died when you were delivered. So I turned her into a vampire, to keep her alive with us forever."

I can't believe what I was hearing. Who would drop something like that in two minutes, to a pregnant woman, too? Who would believe that? Not knowing what else to do, I simply stared at them. They do look kind of familiar…

_No! _I screamed mentally. _You are not listening to those creatures. They're bad and they will kill you. Scream for help now. They're just familiar with your dreams, that's all._

"You're half-human and half-vampire. A hybrid. Someone special."

"A freak?" I whispered.

"No. You're one of a kind. You have a heartbeat, strangely fast, yes, but it pumps blood. Something vampires don't have. You grow." And he looked at me. "Too fast. You were born only a few years ago."

"Stop it." I said.

"Then you're smart, very smart. On the first weeks after your birth, you can laugh, walk, and talk. You can do things no one else can when they were children. You move fast, but not as quickly as our kind, but fast enough for a human."

"Please stop it." I begged.  
"Your skin cannot be easily penetrated. You're stronger than you think you are. Your senses are a lot sharper than normal. You have a gift, a power. You can show people your thoughts with a touch."

"Stop it!" I screamed and sat down on the floor covering my ears to prevent hearing anything else. I felt tears rushing down my face. "You can't know any of those!"

"Have you tried any of it? Did anything happen before to make you question things about yourself?"

I didn't answer.

"Or perhaps the reason none of this is happening to you, the reason why you fail to notice is that you forgot the most important thing."

I wasn't interested in listening but then I cans till hear him no matter how much I try not to listen. Somehow, his voice was passing through my hand.

"You forget to drink blood for so long. It weakens us. It weakens you."

"Leave me alone!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Take your time, Renesmee. We'll try to convince the tribe's leaders about the importance of your pregnancy as well." When I look up, they were gone, but their words linger in my head.

…

**Jacob**

The scent's strong, too strong for my liking. All the wolves were running patrol now, I sent a howl about a few minutes ago when the scent entered the woods our lands own. To think that a bloodsucker is this close to the tribe… No, I can't think.

_Dead end again. _I heard Brady mutter.

For about an hour now, we caught multiple scents, about seven different ones. We're dealing with a huge group this time, thus more wolves. But then the hunt wasn't easy. The scents are overlapping and are suddenly ending leaving as hanging and wondering where they could have gone next. The starting point seems to be fifteen miles from the north of the village, that's where they went from one place to another, leading us into this tangled up mess.

_They're still here. _Sam said.

_I know. How can we not catch them! _I yelled in anger.

There are seven of them and we can't catch a single one. We can't even go near to about a ten-minute scent. They're around here though. Every time we go back to the starting point, there's always a fresher one that wasn't there before. Knowing this, I asked two wolves, Seth and Collin, to stay guard there and make sure no new ones are made.

_Hang on, I'm getting something fresh. _Paul said and I can see form his eyes the ground and the woods around him. _It's just a few minutes old. Still stinks to death. _

_Keep in track. _I ordered as I ended up on a dead trail again.

_Chief, _Sam called. I moved to looking through his eyes and his thoughts suddenly informed me of a new trail. _It's heading to the village. _And I saw him break the trees and into the open.

_Shit! Seth, Collin, stay in position. Embry, Jared, and Quil, come with me, Sam, Paul, Brady, Leah, circle the forest now! _And we broke into a run.

_Got it! _They answered in unison.

I kept running and we met to where Sam was, looking over at the village and searching for dangers. We couldn't go in there in this form so we phased and hurriedly walked from street to street.

"We better separate. Embry, you go with Jared and make sure everyone is indoors. No one stays alone inside a house." And they hurried off.

"They're messing with us." Jared whispered.

"I know." I answered through gritted teeth.

We've been looking for about an hour now and still nothing, but the stench was definitely in the air. So far, Jared and I were following a straight and fresh scent from two suckers. As we walked further and further, I began to worry. We were in the village itself now, among the people. Two bloodsuckers just strolled in here like it's their place.

"When I catch them, I'll tear them ever so slowly." Jared said, realizing the same thought I have.

"We'll share." I answered.

Another five minutes and my heart began pounding. I'm sure Jared can hear it because he was looking at me with those eyes that seem to be sympathetic. I didn't mind him because my whole mind was focused on something. Only one thing.

The path we're taking.

I began taking strides, then breaking into a jog, then a run. My breathing began to rag and my heart began pounding louder. I thought it was going to jump out of my chest any moment now.

"No," I whispered.

"Wait up, Jacob!" Jared called, falling behind me.

I didn't listen to him though. I ran faster and faster until my suspicions were right. I stopped and stared at first. Looking if anything was out of place from the outside. Nothing was. Then I screamed.

"Renesmee!"

In a flash, I had the door open and the scent was everywhere. I was suddenly rushing up the stairs, and into our bedroom where I know she'll be at this time of the night. I made a scan around the house as I pass. When I came to our bedroom door, the scent was definitely the strongest here. Fear rushed into my mind. Fear for my love and the child she was carrying.

"No," I whispered. My heart sank when I found the bed empty.

"Nessie?" I removed the thick cover, hoping that she was just under it, but she wasn't. I checked the bathroom connected with our room and she wasn't there. I went out and searched the entire house.

The very thought that every room I go through has the scent makes me go nuts with worry. How can I just leave her? I should have sent someone at least.

"Nessie!" I screamed louder and despair.

"Jake?" I heard her call. I followed her voice and arrived at the small family room. She was leaned against a window, looking outside. Her arms were wrapped around her knees and her eyes looks tired. Like she was restless.

The very sight of her, just the very sight of her made my heart swell with joy.

"Oh, Renesmee." Then she was enveloped in my warm and tight hug. "Are you okay? Are you all right?"

"I'm okay." She answered but then a tear slipped from her eyes.

"I am so sorry for leaving you. I should have gone home. I'm so sorry." And I gave her a kiss.

"I'm okay." She just repeated.

"What's wrong?" My thumbs brushed across her cheeks. My hands were lifting her face as she tries to hide away from me.

My wife shook her head in reply. _Nothing._

"Something is. Please, tell me." Then I remembered. "Did they hurt you?" I asked seriously.

"What?" that caught her attention.

"The bloodsuckers. Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay." She insisted.

"I know they were here. I am so happy to see you safe. Now, tell me what they did." I begged. "Please?"

"I—" She began but stopped. "I must have been asleep when they went here. I can't remember, Jake. I'm sorry." She cried.

"Shh," I hushed and embraced her. "Don't be. I'm here now. I'm never leaving you again. I promise."

"I love you, Jake."

"I love you more." I answered sincerely. "Let's go back to bed."

For her sake, I tried to forget the fact that the reason for my existence was almost killed. I tried to forget that her life was actually in danger. I tried, at least for now.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

It's not that long. I don't wan to add unnecessary stuffs. If there are any questions, ask them and I'll answer for you. Sorry for a lot of errors. I'm not very good in English.

Thank you for reading!

**x.o.x.o.**

**ღ**** Wolf Under An Ink Spell ****ღ**


	12. Chapter 11: Awakened

**AN:** I am so sorry for updating this late. I can't believe it's been more than a month. I am so sorry for that. I started college and it's not that hectic but then it wears me down. Plus, my MS Word ran away from my PC, I don't know what happened. So there you go. I try to write whenever I can, just bear with me? Give me some credit here.

…

**Remember:** Nessie is already a month pregnant in the previous chapter when Edward and Bella visited her. She did not, however, tell Jake that she talked with them.

…

**AWAKENED**

**(Renesmee)**

…

_A month and a half…_

It's impossible, but it was there. I can see it. I can touch it. The bump they're all been waiting for. It's there and I'm only a month and a half pregnant. This can't be happening. It's too fast. I thought it's supposed to be on the later months, not on the first two. It's too early.

When Jacob got home today and saw me staring at myself in front of the mirror and holding my belly, he immediately saw it as well. Like me, he couldn't believe his eyes. In the next minute, after telling me things like, 'everything will be fine', and 'it's okay', and 'I won't let you get hurt, both of you', he dialed the phone and rang Sue. He told her about the visible baby bump that wasn't there yesterday and I heard her ask if Jacob was seeing things correctly since it's too early. He said he was. The rest of the conversation drifted off in the background when a thought hit me: I heard the conversation. Of course I'd hear my husband talking since we're in the same room. What bothers me was that I also heard Sue's voice, clear as a bell. It was low, almost a hum, but it's there. How? I don't know.

Your senses are a lot sharper than normal.

I heard him at the back of my mind. It was echoing in the voice of the man, Edward, who visited me two weeks ago in my bedroom. I shook my head to get the thought off my mind. Why would I listen to him? He's a bloodsucker! They are enemies who claim to be my parents. I have to let it go. Without my notice, Jacob had the phone down and was standing next to me.

"Nessie, Sue said she'll check you up this afternoon. For now you should take your rest." And he coaxed me over to the bed to get a nap while I wait.

That afternoon, Sue did visit me. She was surprised to see that Jacob was actually telling the truth. She doesn't know what was wrong. At her words, the 'wrong' part to be exact, Jacob flipped.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Chief. It's just not usual for a pregnant woman to show her bump this fast."

"You mean she's not well? Something's wrong with my child."

"I'm not sure. We have to keep track of her, anything that happens." So that's how my record book begins. Every hour of the day, I have to list down things that happen. If nothing happens, I have to list it as well. Not just that, I also got check up's every other day. Sue would come into the house, take measurements, check my record, and write it down on her own notebook. So far, nothing terrible is written except for the fact that I feel sick all the time, I don't eat a lot or else I throw it up, and I always feel irritated. As if the temperature around me swings from cold to hot in a few minutes. For two weeks, that was everything that's been going on along with the continuous growing of my bump.

…

_Two months…_

My record book was still on-going. As days go on, I had more to write. The sickness was still there, which is another mystery to me and to everyone else. It should be gone, right? No, it's still there and it's getting more and more annoying. My eating habit was still different. Somehow, more and more food upsets the baby or my stomach. The baby bump still grows everyday that pass. At least the temperature swings were gone a few days ago. The only temperature to me now was cold. Jacob barely gets out of the house now, even though the past weeks were spent with the council or patrol. He would just stay home now and keep me warm. Sam or Paul would just come by and tell him stuffs. If really needed, that's the only time he leaves my side, and not without leaving at least three wolves with me. Then he'd come back right away.

"Well, nothing's changed, Renesmee. You say you still feel sick?" Sue said while checking me up for the afternoon.

"Yeah. Yesterday, I ate some pasta for dinner and I threw it up on the first few bites. Jake had to cook some steak in the middle of the night for me."

"Hm? You seem to be getting pickier with food, too."

"Yes, I noticed. I mostly prefer meat, steaks that aren't well done." I told her and she listed it down on her notebook. After writing, she seems to read everything again. Then she sighed.

"Well, I don't understand anything that's been going on with you. I've never encountered anything like this." She went to bring her bag up on her lap and take some blood pressure monitor out. She wrapped it on my arm and began.

"Hm," Sue looked thoughtful again as she stare at the equipment.

"What's wrong?"

"You're running low. I've noticed the last two times I did this, but I waited for the third time to see. Your systolic and diastolic are decreasing from normal." Then she paused for a moment. "But your pulse is the exact opposite."

"You mean my heart's beating fast?"

"Faster than it should be. It's a good a hundred and twenty. The last one recorded was…" and she grabbed her notebook again. "well, the last one read a hundred and ten. That was two days ago."

"Oh." That was the only thing I can say for now.

When Sue was leaving the front door, after telling me to keep track still and call her when something happens or if I feel something out of the ordinary, Jacob came walking down our path. He nodded to Sue and asked her a few questions which I heard, again, despite the distance between us. He was asking for my well-being. Sue told him of course, about my heart beat and my blood pressure, along with the other observations. As the list goes on, Jacob's forehead was creasing. Such minor detail I can see.

I frowned.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked the usual question when he entered the house and then gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Yes, I'm fine." My usual answer, too, which is only half true as of now.

"Are you sure? Nothing's hurting?" He insisted.

"Yes, I'm sure." I sighed.

"Okay. Well, what do you want to eat for tonight?" He began moving about in our kitchen, looking for stuffs.

"Steak" I stated as I entered the room he was in. I sat down on a chair, watched his tanned muscles flex, and listen to his soft breathing and heartbeat. Deep in thought, I didn't notice or heard his voice when he asked me if there's anything else I'd like since there's no more steak in the fridge.

"I said what else would you like? There's no more steak on the fridge. I'd buy tomorrow but you have to eat something else for tonight."

I was shaking my head on him. "I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed."

"Nessie, you have to eat." He told me as I leave the room.

"I'm not hungry, Jake. I'll eat tomorrow morning or in the middle of the night if I get hungry."

Inside our room, I stared at myself in the mirror again and at my visible baby bump.

What is happening? That's about the only question that's repeating in my mind.

It's only been two months and yet here I am, with a visible bump too big for a pregnant woman who's only two months along.

"You grow too fast."

That voice again. That man's, if he even is a man, voice speaks in my head again. I can't help it.

"Are you growing that fast?" I asked as if expecting someone to answer me. For five more minutes, I stared there before I changed into a comfortable shirt and shorts and went to bed.

Twenty minutes later, I was still awake and Jake came in the room. I heard him take a bath and change before his presence beside me was known. I kept quiet all the time but I knew that he knew I was awake. He laid down beside me and sighed.

"Nessie, you have to eat."

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled.

"That's what you always say, but then you don't see yourself. You're losing weight and getting thin. It might be dangerous for you and the baby." I don't have an answer for that. All I know is that I'm not hungry. I don't feel like eating. The very sight of feed makes me sick most of the time. Meat, which was unavailable tonight, was the only thing I can tolerate eating for now.

"Go to sleep. I'll get you your steak tomorrow." He kissed me good night and went to sleep.

That night, I dreamed about the cold ones again.

…

_Three months…_

Eating has been the hardest thing for me. I don't know what to eat anymore. I eat, I get hungry, but then I empty my stomach afterwards. All I can do is drink so they gave me beverages with medicines that will help me with my energy and hydration. But lately, that's not been enough. So they had to move on to the last hope they can give me so far.

"All right, we'll start with a little dosage. I'll give you more if there's no effect. Too much might harm you and the baby." Sue said while bringing out the syringe and a small bottle of liquid form her bag.

"What's that supposed to do?" Jacob, who was present, asked.

"It should give her enough nutrients for her body and the baby. Hopefully it works." Sue was beginning to fill the syringe half-way. I watched quietly when that voice came again.

"Your skin cannot be easily penetrated. You're stronger than you think you are."

"Are you ready?" Sue asked me. I shook my head to clear the thoughts from my mind and nodded in answer. I observed carefully, out of curiosity, if the needle would or would not penetrate my skin. It seems impossible for it not to. If it didn't…I don't know what to think anymore.

The tip of the needle made contact with my skin and nothing happened. I frowned.

"Maybe it's the bone." Sue said and tried for another spot. But I knew already, before I realized I did, that it will still result to the same thing.

"What's wrong now?" Jacob asked.

"It's not penetrating her skin."

"Maybe it's blunt or something?"

"Maybe, but then that's not likely. Still, I'll do it with another syringe." And she began taking another from her bag and filling it half-way. Then she proceeded with injecting me.

I started to sweat and feel cold. I didn't feel a thing at whatever's happening around me. Everything was just blurry and I was focused on a mental image, a memory from the past. The two cold ones in our room saying words to me.

"You have a heartbeat, strangely fast, yes, but it pumps blood. Something vampires don't have. Your skin cannot be easily penetrated. You're stronger than you think you are. Your senses are a lot sharper than normal…You're one of a 're half-human and half-vampire. A hybrid."

"It won't penetrate." I heard from somewhere and part of me thought of Jake and Sue Clearwater still trying so hard to help my condition.

"Nessie, are you okay? You're cold?" Jake asked me, but his voice was so low now, I can barely hear it. Without thinking clearly, I ran outside of the house.

"Ness!" But I didn't stop. I kept running and everything around me blurred as I pass. The wind blew my hair into tangles and my tears, dry. I just continued. I ran, and ran, and ran until I came to a secluded area in the beach, a place I've never been before. It was just where the open space and the forest breaks. I sat there and thought.

"You move fast, but not as quickly as our kind, but fast enough for a human."

And I certainly did that just a few moments ago. Could they be telling the truth or is this just poison to my mind? Why does it affect me so much? Is it true?

I began doubting myself, whatever I could be, when I noticed the dark clouds of the night covering the skies and heard the howl of a wolf, then another, until all of them were calling.

Something's wrong.

**Jacob**

Renesmee's been gone for two hours now. Wherever she went, her scent didn't tell us. The pack was helping me find her. We went door to door, asking if anyone had seen her. Her bronze curls stands out pretty fast among the Quileute people whose hair is nothing but black. No one had seen her. We went to scour the forest and the areas where she usually go, still we found nothing. The First Beach or the village, none.

"Where are you?" I thought.

Then I heard the unmistakable how of alarm somewhere in the woods. Another followed, and another. I made a run and phased when I reached the cover of the woods.

"Fresh trail. Same as before." It was all I need to hear to know that the Cold Ones, the ones who trespassed our land, our home, were back.

"Where did it start?"

"Same place." Paul answered.

"Follow it. I don't want any of those monsters escaping again."

"On it." Jared and Embry were following the scent while the others patrol the area. We cannot let them pass us again. Especially when Nessie's somewhere out here.

That very thought made me break into a run.

"Seth, come with me."

"Coming." I saw through his eyes the trees that he pass by as he made his way toward my direction. We met a minute and a half later. He already knew the reason why I want him to come. Everyone does. We wasted no time and continued the search for my missing wife.

"Jake," Sam called. "Your father wants to see us."

"Not now, Sam!" I barked.

"It's importa-"

"Then you go." I ordered. I saw him shake his head before continuing.

"It's the Cold Ones." And I dug my paws deep on the ground to stop my run.

"What about them?"

"They want to talk with us."

…

The Cullens, as they called themselves, stood in the front yard of the house of Billy Black. Standing in pairs, they waited with the elder for the Chief of the Quileute tribe. The very person who's rumored to have married their youngest member.

Five minutes after entering the Quileute land, they heard the howls of the protectors of the tribe alerting one another of their presence and the dangers they pose to their people. Their trail circles around and around once again to confuse the pack as they made their way into the heart of their village. They had to risk going instead of waiting off lands. They had to know.

Billy Black opened the door to his house and saw the pale family waiting. A blonde man, Carlisle as he introduced himself, greeted the previous Chief and spoke that they mean peace and nothing else. The appearance of the pack's Beta, Sam Uley, did not alarm the coven. He was in human form and even if he changed from man to beast, there were eight of them and only one of him. At the moment. Billy told Sam not to attack or provoke the visitors and instead, phase and get his son, the Chief for the Cold Ones wishes to speak with him.

Five minutes later, five horse-sized wolves appeared, teeth bared, growling, and alert. In front of the line was a russet colored one. He stood the tallest among the rest, thus making him known to the Cullens as the man they were looking for.

"Chief Black" Carlisle greeted with a nod.

Being known to the enemy made Jacob even angrier. It was bad enough that they came into their land without their knowing. All eight of them. But for them to know his name and position, it might bring them at a disadvantage.

Jacob went inside his father's home and phased as quickly as possible. He let out a sigh before coming out once again.

"You know my name, I don't know yours." He stated, trying to control his flaring temper. He stared at the Cold Ones, pale, beautiful, and eyes the color of… gold. Jacob creased his brows.

"Forgive our intrusion to your land. We don't mean any harm to any of your people. We only wish to speak with you. I am Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family." Carlisle said gesturing to the rest of the Cold Ones with the same pair of eyes.

"We don't honor the presence of killers in our land. Speak now of your purpose or my pack will have to destroy you."

"It's about my daughter." A woman, one of the Cold Ones, said immediately. All eyes diverted into her and she gasped as if realizing her mistake.

"Your daughter, if ever you have one, is not here." Sam said, stepping beside his Alpha.

"Yes, she is." The leader of the coven said. "Her daughter is the girl, or should I say, woman you married."

"Do not talk about my wife." Jacob warned, he was trying so hard not to release the wolf inside him. The mention of its mate was not acceptable. No one dares. Not an enemy, no matter how strange they seem to be. "Renesmee is not one of you."

"She's in danger. We have to protect her." The cold one insisted, ignoring his denial.

"My wife is safe with us."

One of the monsters, a tall bronze haired man who was protecting the woman who spoke earlier, growled in response. The other members of the pack growled back at him.

"You don't understand. We're losing time. We need to speak with her again." A small pixie like member of the Cullens said.

"No one is talking to Renesmee. Now if that's all you're going to say then I'm sorry to say that my pack will have to destroy you now."

"No! Listen." The same woman as before, the brown haired one, came in front of their line.

"Bella, no." The man said but she was stubborn.

"Listen to me. Renesmee is my daughter. She's in danger and we have to protect her. The child she's carrying, it can kill her. Then there's the threat from her kind. Our kind."

"Stop! Renesmee is not one of you. She's no monster. She's nothing like you." Jacob insisted.

"Are you sure about that? You only knew her for two years. That's a very short time to get to know a person. I'm afraid you have the situation reversed. You, Chief Black, are the one who doesn't know anything about her." The bronze haired man said.

"Whatever games you're playing, I won't play it. If that's all you're going to have to say then I'm afraid my pack will have to destroy you now." Jake made a gesture to the four other wolves standing guard around him. They slowly made their way to the Cullens, who in turn, had gone down to a crouch, ready for attack.

There was a very short moment of tension and both sides were about to collide when Edward growled.

"You let her wander the woods alone!" He was gone in a flash and right in front Jacob the next. To say that it surprised him was an understatement. He didn't anticipate that move and he was caught unaware.

"How dare you let her run away and stay in the woods alone? You call yourself her husband when you can't even watch over her?"

"Edward, stop." The others were calling, but the man was livid.

"Be thankful nothing bad had happened to her or I could have killed you." And he let go with such force.

"Edward, calm down. Renesmee's fine."

In Jacob's peripheral, from the way he came from, he saw two more wolves, one was Brady and the other was Jared in human form, carrying the unmistakable figure of Nessie.

"Where'd you find her?"

"At the end of First Beach. The rest are running around the area double time. We'd go back after this." Jared said.

"Thanks. Bring her inside." And they did. A minute later, they went out and went back into the woods. Billy went back inside to look after his daughter-in-law.

"Listen to us, Chief. Renesmee is not human. She's partly vampire."

"Stop whatever you're saying. If you do not state the truth then…"

"We're saying the truth. We can help your wife. Please…" the woman begged. "Please… Don't let her suffer or die before you let us help her."

Jacob was deliberating. He was insane for even considering the words of the enemy. But when they put the word safety and Renesmee in the same sentence, he can't help but think.

"Prove it."

Immediately, the woman was pulling something from inside her coat. When Jacob saw it, he thought of Renesmee. The cold woman was wearing the same necklace as his wife.

"This is a family picture of us." And she opened it. It was a locket. "That's me, my husband, and our daughter, Renesmee."

When Jacob looked at the small picture, he wanted to deny what he was saying. He can't mistake Renesmee even in pictures. He knew it was her. But he still won't believe it. Not yet.

"You could have faked it."

"You know she wears the same necklace, the same locket as I do. Inside is the same picture and the words, 'more than my own life' inscribed in it."

"How do I know you didn't place it in there?"

"Why don't you just believe?"

"Because if I do then I'd be risking her life. I can't do that!" He answered.

Silence followed around them and they stared at each other for some time.

"If one of us do anything to harm her you have our heads. Please, just let us help her case. She's different."

Jacob doesn't want to, but something deep inside him says that he will regret it if he didn't believe, which was stupid. Nothing else. He stared at the unusual golden eyes of the enemy and another string tugged inside him. With a groan, he said, "if you hurt her…" But before he finished his sentence, the woman interjected.

"Never."

…

**REVIEW!**

**Checklist:** Quick pregnancy (check), realizations (check), Cullens coming in the picture (check), your reviews (pending)… What else?

Thank you for reading and supporting! Sorry for making you wait that long. I will try to update faster. I really am sorry. Thank you if you still read this. It means a lot.

**Sincerely,**

ღ** Wolf Under An Ink Spell **ღ


	13. Chapter 12: Vampires

**AN: **So, where were we? Oh, yeah, the Cullens are in the picture now. Are you happy with that? Okay, so this chapter will cover, hum, quite a few. It's not that interesting, I tell you but then I have to put it. I won't stray, don't worry. This will be a long one so please bear with me. I'm trying to make it up for the weeks I missed. Thank you for the patience for waiting for my updates! You guys rock!

…

**VAMPIRES**

**(Renesmee)**

…

_Three months…_

They were here again. And this time, it was for real. The people from my dreams, if they're even called people, they were here and the council was letting them stay.

Jacob was letting them stay.

I didn't understand.

I stay inside our house ever since that night I ran away. Jake won't let me go anywhere. I would have argued with him if I wasn't feeling so tired all the time. My sickness stopped, but I still throw up when I put food in my stomach. My strange hot flashes are back and I feel so hot most of the time that Jacob can't come close to me.

The vampires, especially the blonde man named Dr. Carlisle Cullen, visits me from time to time by pair and nothing more. Jake won't allow all of them to come near me. The pack, three of them, would run around the area of the house to make sure "no harm comes my way" as I was told. They weren't allowed to come near me in the past two weeks. They were "under observation".

Carlisle was the one who does the check up now, and he does it everyday. Jacob wanted Sue to come all the time to make sure that whatever Carlisle does and know about me is known to Jacob and the Council. He was informed of my activities the past two months.

Sue gave Dr. Cullen her notebook of records and he studied it carefully. I stared at him as he read and his golden eyes doesn't shock me. It might be from the time when I saw Edward and Bella, but whatever it was, staring at his eyes made me feel comfortable. I feel like I'm safe and in the place where I belong.

"Hm, interesting record. You have experienced some symptoms your mother did when she was pregnant with you a few years ago." He said as he gave the notebook back to Sue.

"The nausea is normal for pregnant women but the period of time you had it wasn't. At least now it has stopped."

Sue sat on a chair, observing and listening carefully. She had her notebook on her hand and a pen on the other. She was ready to write everything Dr. Cullen says.

"The needle not piercing your skin, well, it's a theory I didn't test when you were younger. I guess now we find out it's true." And he chuckled. I didn't know what he was talking about, but I just let him. I didn't mind. He kept talking like he really knew me since I was a child. That should bother someone, but it didn't bother me.

"Your appetite is interesting though. Your mother eats when she carried you. Eggs most of the time, but she eats. You say that you don't. Only meat satisfies your taste and anything else upsets your stomach."

"Yes," I answered. I saw him smile.

"You know, it's nice how you seem to trust me even if I'm an enemy to your tribe." And I just smiled in answer. I was wondering the same thing.

"Well, I can't do anything about those hot flashes you experience, Renesmee. You just have to be in a well-ventilated room to make yourself comfortable. Wear breathable clothes as well. I'm sure Alice would love to supply you those."

"Thanks, but…"

"She won't take no for an answer. Trust me. As for that appetite of yours, we have to try for something different."

When he said that, the first thought that flashed my mind was "blood". I didn't know why. It just flashed in there and I knew I was right. I didn't want to believe though. It sounds repulsive enough.

Sue was scribbling on her notebook, taking down whatever Dr. Cullen says. When she was done, she looked up at us and smiled at me. I smiled back. Carlisle took out a phone from his pocket, dialed a number and brought the phone to his ear. I can hear the first, second, and third ring before the line went dead and someone from the other line called his name.

"Tell the Chief that I wish to speak with him. I'm done here and ready to leave. Mrs. Clearwater is staying with Renesmee."

"Two dogs are leaving to head there." And the conversation ended.

Dr. Cullen said his goodbyes with a promise to be back as soon as he can after speaking with Jacob. When he left, Sue stood up and helped me get settled to bed. She offered me anything from the kitchen even though she knew I'd decline. A few minutes later, the wolves, Seth and Collin came to view from my window and went to patrol around.

"Do you trust him?" Sue asked.

"What?"

"Do you trust Dr. Cullen?"

I thought for a minute before I realized I didn't have to. "Yes. I feel like it's okay to tell him everything. To be open to him. I feel safe around him and toward the others."

Sue thought for a moment about my answer. Then she fired another question. "Do you believe everything they say? About you being different?"

"I'm not sure. I think I do but I'm denying it." I bit my lip, hesitating to do this but I asked Sue anyway. "Do you think they're telling the truth?"

Sue looked at my eyes. "Renesmee, it doesn't matter if it's real or not, I trust you nonetheless."

"Thank you, Sue."

…

**Jacob**

"No."

"Chief, you have to understand that it will help her cause. It won't harm her."

"No. Nessie is not going to drink blood, human nor animal."

"Chief Black, it's in her nature to drink blood from time to time. For two years she didn't had any of it and it's fine for her body since she can survive on human food. But with a child, it's a different case."

"Nessie is not going to drink blood."

"_Renesmee_," Bella insisted with the name, "is going to go for it. Trust us on this." The first time she heard me use it, I can hear her teeth grind together in anger. She has no right though. However, she was smart enough not to do anything stupid yet.

"I gave enough trust to let you near her. But to make her drink blood is asking too much. I can't let you do that."

"Then there's nothing else we can do. The only other option is for her to be hospitalized." Dr. Cullen said.

"That means leaving the reservation and going to a hospital in town. I am not letting her out of my sight and I am not leaving the tribe."

"That leaves us to confining her in your home. I can get a hold of the right sets of equipment for her. With your permission, we will do it in your home."

I thought about it and I see no other way. Sue can watch the progress there, too. Nessie won't be away from me. So it might be a win-win thing. "As long as I am informed of _everything_." I said, giving emphasis to the word.

"Very well. I shall head to town and make arrangements. Emmett, Rosalie, mind accompanying me?"

"It's arranged then." I whispered and went out of the house the Cullens occupy. Three wolves, Paul, Jared, and Sam most of the time were guarding it. No way to escape and do anything.

…

**Renesmee**

"Are you hungry?" I asked Seth and Collin when they finished their patrol. They went up to my room when Sue left to give me company.

"I'd say yes, but I'd say no because you can't be stressed." Seth said.

"Don't be ridiculous." I told them. Standing up from the bed, I waddled, yes, waddled, my way out and down in the kitchen.

"Nessie, Jake's going to skin as alive! Get back here." Collin said.

"No, you're hungry. I can make a little macaroni for you guys."

"We can do that. Get back here." Seth was hurrying after me.

"I'm already down here. Besides, I need to stretch my muscles." I opened the fridge and brought out ingredients, pulled the pasta from the cupboard, and started heating up water.

"Just sit down." I told them and with that, they had nothing else to argue with.

"Fine, but if Jake comes…"

"I'll tell him that I won against you two. Don't worry." In a few minutes, the pasta was done and I began plating and gave the boys their dish.

"Hm, hm, hm. Nessie! Damn, you can cook!" Seth screamed after spooning up three scoops into his mouth. Collin didn't talk and he just swallowed.

Then the front door opened and Jacob came in. Seth and Collin froze and I just stared at them, smiling. When Jake came in the kitchen, I swear I could hear the wolves' heartbeats, fast.

"You two better have a very nice explanation as to why my wife is down here in the kitchen and making a meal for the two of you." His voice didn't scare me, but I knew well enough that it did the right ting for the boys. They were scared.

"We…" Seth began explaining and looking at me.

"I offered. I was beginning to feel sore so I decided to stretch my muscles a little. They helped me down the stairs and around here. Don't be too harsh. Want some?" I asked my husband and I began standing up to get him a serving.

Jake looked at me with slit eyes, deciding if I'm telling the truth or not. "Fine, I'll do it though."

"Okay." And sat down again.

They ate and I watched. Even if I wanted to take a bite, I just can't. It all looks so unappetizing. Like it's exotic or something. Jake kept offering me very small bite but I just shake my head and lean into his shoulders.

"Dr. Cullen's confining you here, Ness." He said after a mouthful of his second serving.

"What?"

"He said he'll have to hospitalize you after I disagree with his proposal about your new diet." I looked into his eyes and thought of that certain proposal. Of course he'd disagree. I can see why.

"So what are they going to do to me here?"

"I'm not sure, but I told them to let me in on everything. I think they might be hooking you to an IV to sustain the needs of your body."

"Needles don't work." I told them.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell them that."

"No, he knows already. He read Sue's notebook." I didn't tell him about the theory thing though.

"Well, I guess we'll see. He's gonna do it tonight. If he makes yo uncomfortable, let me know. Okay? I'll kick him out."

"Jake, be nice. They're trying to help here."

"I know. I just can't help but be protective of my mate." And he kissed me.

"Uhm, we're still here." Seth said.

"Get out." Jake ordered and continued the kiss. I heard the wolves grumble while they head out of the house before I was lost in the kiss. Ever so slowly, I felt his hands crawl up my leg and into my bump. My very big, baby bump that stands in between us. I was huge now. Sue said this size should be somewhere six or seven months, which is twice of reality.

"Well, baby. I'm your dad." He said and it made me chuckle. I didn't expect him to do that yet. "Be good okay."

"Be good?" I asked.

"Yup, we don't want to hurt mommy now, do we?" He asked my bump like it was going to answer him. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're crazy." I shook my head and laughed at him.

"Whatever, Nessie. You love me anyway."

"True." And this time, it was my turn to give him a kiss.

That night, my room, Jake and mine, was transformed into a hospital room. Machines stand on every corner. Wires crawl down the floor and I immediately felt the atmosphere shift from light to heavy. I'm not going to like this.

"Get to bed please, Renesmee." Carlisle said and I did as he asked. I crawled into bed and made myself comfortable.

"Carlisle, needles don't…" I began when I saw him prepare the IV.

"I know, sweetheart, These aren't normal needles though. These are titanium. Well, they're supposed to be harder than usual and hopefully, they're strong enough for you."

When he was piercing the needles in my arm, it didn't work at first and I thought it was going to break for a moment since it started to bend. But then when Carlisle changed the angle, it pierced my skin. I relaxed a bit.

"There we go." He smiled, pleased with himself. "Seems like you're not as tough as I thought."

"Yeah."

When he started turning the other machines on, I watched. He seems to know everything that's been going on with these kind of things and I started to wonder about something. Out of curiosity, I decided to ask the question that I can't remove form my mind.

"Dr. Cullen?" I called his attention.

"Yes?"

"Do you work in a hospital?"

"Yes, I do. I took a leave a few months ago though."

I bit my lip, hesitating to ask the next question. "How can you stand it? Being a vampire you should be…"

"It took years and years of practice." He told me. "It was hard at first, but then with the right will and intention, you get used to it."

"Oh," I said. The door opened and one of the Cullens, a small black haired lady walked in with a scowl. She smiled at me and I can't help but do the same. Then she faced Carlisle.

"Carlisle, where am I suppose to put all those clothes? There's barely enough room in her closet!"

"Calm down, Alice."

"I know, but where!" She insisted.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"I bought you some comfortable and stylish enough clothes. Carlisle said you're going to need them. The problem is there's no room in your closet."

"Oh," I thought of where to put it. There's a room beside ours that wasn't being occupied. That can be used. "Well, there's another room to our left. No one's using it. You can stash it there for now."

"You mean that one?" She asked, pointing to her right side. "But that's supposed to be your nursery."

"Alice, just put it there for now." Carlisle said, making final arrangements with the wires around me.

"Fine. I'm putting the baby stuffs there as well." And she closed the door.

"Baby stuffs?" I asked.

"You have to bear with Alice. She can go overboard when it comes to shopping."

"I see."

"Okay, we're all set. I started with a small dosages of medicines for now. We will observe how that will react to your body. I'm going to talk to the Chief about blood transfusion."

"Blood transfusion?"

"Yes, no matter what we do, your body will need blood. Excuse me for a while." And he left the room whereas Sue entered.

She asked me how everything was and I told her about the planned transfusion. She didn't say anything about that, but I can see in her eyes something. I don't know what it was but she was staring at me like something's up. As if I'm different an she doesn't know me somehow.

When it was half past ten, Jacob came in the room and said that he did speak with Dr. Cullen about the transfusion. He looked tired and sleepless. I looked at him and it's like his body would collapse any minute now.

"How do you feel about the transfusion?" He asked me.

"I think it will be okay. I won't be drinking it so it's fine." I told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive. Lighten up a bit. You need to rest. Sam can take over for a few hours. You're still sixteen, don't forget that."

"I know. Sometimes I forget though." He kissed me in my forehead and sat down on a reclining chair on the corner of the room. He closed his eyes after a yawn and a few seconds later, I heard him snore.

I couldn't sleep. I was wide awake and staring at the ceiling or at Jacob. Then a knock came to the door and I told the person to come in. I was surprised to see the pixie lady, Alice, walk in with a bag on her hand.

"I guessed you couldn't sleep so I thought of bringing you these." She whispered. From inside the bag, she pulled out a shirt that was large in size that it will look like a dress on me. She showed it to me for approval and I knew she wanted me to wear it. She helped me change, doing it carefully and when I was settled, she put the shirt I wore on the bag and put it down the floor. Then she sat next to me on the bed.

"It's frustrating not to see you." She told me with a deep sigh.

"You're blind?"

She chuckled in a bell-like manner. "No, I'm not blind. I can see perfectly fine." Then she sighed again like she was so exasperated. "So you really don't remember us, do you?"

"What should I be remembering?"

"Well, I'm your aunt, your adoptive aunt. And I can see flashes of the future. It's frustrating not to see you completely."

"Why can't you see me?"

"I'm guessing it's because of the dogs." she told me. "When you were with us, I can still see you somehow, even though it's blurry. I have a clue unlike now where it was totally blank. It's frustrating."

"Oh," Then I noticed her eyes again. Their eyes. I never asked why they were gold and not red. So I asked.

"We don't kill humans." She stated blankly. "We just drink from animals. It's a special diet and others of our kind call us vegetarians."

When she said "us", I had a brief feeling that she wasn't just indicating her family, but me included. They were so persistent in telling me that I'm one of them. That I'm a long lost and recently found relative. How would someone believe that?

"Well, I guess I should let you rest now." She whispered while she stood up. "Won't want the Alpha to see me stressing you." Alice pointed toward Jacob's direction. She kissed me on my cheek, a goodnight kiss, then she lifted the bag with my changed clothes and exited the room quietly. It was then when I felt tired and went to sleep.

…

_Three and a half months…_

Nothing worked.

Ever since the Cullens came, I was still under the same condition: pregnant in a very unusual way, very weak, very unhealthy, and probably dying. Carlisle was doing everything he can, or so he says. Jacob was under so much stress lately, especially with the way things are progressing with me. The IVs helped a little, but that's it. Just a little and nothing more. The blood transfusion, even though Jake didn't like it at first, well it gave hope since it brought a little color to my skin in a week, but then sooner, the effects were wearing out. Like my body was adopting to the change. Now they can't think of anything else.

I can.

Jake was beside me, holding my hand and staring at me like there's no more tomorrow. That's a possibility. Dr. Cullen and Sue stand by the door, watching and probably thinking. Downstairs in the living room, I was told that Edward and Bella, my supposed to be parents, are waiting with Sam, Leah, and Brady watching. The rest are with the others. They had just discussed the lack of resources and ideas with my condition and that they don't know what else to do.

I think I do.

"Jake," I called in my hoarse voice. "I want to try something."

"What is it?"

I looked at Dr. Cullen and with a brief nod from him, I knew he understood. He might be waiting for this, for me to ask Jake personally, knowing that he'd consider everything I say. It will be hard trying to persuade him, but being an imprint has advantages.

"I want to try drinking the blood." My voice was low, but the gasp Jake let out let me know that he heard me. And he was shocked.

"Wh-No! There has to be something else. You don't have to do that."

"Yeah, I do. It's just animal blood. It's not like I'm going to bite and kill someone around here."

Jacob was looking at me, and I was looking at Dr. Cullen. His facial expression was very firm and steady that I didn't know what was going through his mind. Maybe he was waiting.

"Nessie, listen to me. You don't have to do it." He insisted.

"Yeah, I do. If you want me to get through with this you'll let me do anything that has the potential of helping me."

He was thinking, I knew he was. An inner battle with right and wrong is happening inside him and he was weighing things in his mind. Will he let me? When he closed his eyes, I knew I had won.

"Fine, if it harms you…"

"Jake, blood won't kill me." Before I even called for Dr. Cullen, he was already on the move. He told us he'll be right back in a minute before he left the room. When he came back he had two bags of donated blood. He opened one and poured it's contents in a cup, placed a straw in it and gave it to me. I sat up straight in bed and took it. Staring at the liquid was a mistake because I almost gagged. I felt something in my stomach, like I was going to throw up but then I shook the thought from my head and brought the end of the straw to my lips. Before the red liquid entered my mouth, Jake stopped me.

"You don't have to do it." He whispered again, but I just stared at him and continued sipping. When the taste of blood came in my mouth I didn't know what to think or do at the moment.

"How is it?" Carlisle asked me. I thought for a while for the right description.

"It's fine." Then I emptied the cup in the next few minutes. Strangely, I wanted more and Carlisle obliged with pouring the contents of the other bag in the cup.

"Shouldn't we wait to see if something happens?" Jake asked and I could hear the panic in his voice. To him, this was very wrong and against everything he knew. Against his very nature.

Instead of answering him though, I took the cup again and drained it from its contents to my satisfaction.

"Well, your cheeks are getting some color again." Dr. Cullen said. "We'll take it slow so that's enough for today. I will observe first any effects it might have and then we'll push through from that. For now, you should get some more rest."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Carlisle and Sue left the room, leaving me and Jake behind. We didn't speak at first. No one talked and we just stared in each other's eyes. That's it. A few minutes later, I was feeling sleepy and tired. My eyes were getting heavy and I can feel consciousness slipping from me.

"Go to sleep, Nessie. You need it."

"I love you." I said while he gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you more."

The next morning I woke with a little more energy than usual. My tiredness was depleted by little and it feels good. It was like heavy weight was lifted from me. Jacob was sleeping beside me, his head lowered on his arms on the bed. I think it was his first real sleep in a few nights so I decided not to wake him. So I just stared at him for the rest of the time until the door clicked open and Edward came in with Bella. I was suddenly on guard.

"Good morning, Renesmee." He greeted lowly for Jake not to hear.

"Good morning." I answered back.

"Carlisle told us that you tried blood last night. How are you feeling today?"

"A little better. It must have helped."

"Yes, I think it did." He said then Bella followed. "Do you think you want to try another for today?"

I thought about it for a moment. _Would I like to try another cup of blood today? How bad can it be? _

"I think so. Just one though."

"Very well, wait here." And Edward disappeared outside. Bella was left behind and she was looking at Jacob, then she smiled.

"He loves you, you know." She said.

"Of course he does. He wouldn't have married me otherwise." I defended.

"Yes, but I still think you're too young to get married, Renesmee."

"Sixteen is not a very young age here."

"Are you sure you're sixteen thought?" She asked and I could see sorrow in her eyes. There was a mixture of disappointment, sadness, and something else I couldn't quite place. She looks like she regrets the fact that I married my Jacob. What's more intriguing is that I think she was bothered at my age more than the actual marriage that happened.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked but only a sigh was given to me before Edward came back in with the cup.

"Here you go, Renesmee." I reached for it and thanked him before gulping down the contents. It tasted different from last night.

"It's different blood." I choked and thought how different it could have been. "Last night was donated blood. They were stored so they aren't as fresh as that one is. I just caught that this morning."

"Caught?" Then I looked at the blood and had a mental picture of it running away. He chuckled as if he knew what I was thinking.

"I caught a grizzly bear today and drained it for you. And yes, I can hear your thoughts."

"You can?" I was baffled.

"Let's just say it's a special ability I have. I can hear everyone's thoughts except your mother." When he mentioned my mother, he looked at his mate, Bella. Here we go again. But then he diverted his eyes back at me with a grimace. "And I can hear that your husband is waking from his sleep."

I looked at Jake as he began stirring along with the change in his breathing patterns. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me then at Edward and Bella. He jumped from his seat and growled menacingly at the creatures before us.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

"Jake, it's okay." I tried.

"No." He answered then repeated the question. "What are you two doing here?"

"We just gave Renesmee her first cup for today. We wanted to know if our daughter is fine." Bella answered.

"She is not your daughter. Leave before I call for my pack." He ordered and Edward pulled Bella out without removing his eyes from Jacob. When they were out the door, they looked at me before closing it.

Jacob calmed down the moment it clicked shut. He took in a deep breath and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" His voice had changed from angry to concern. That was one thing I love about him.

"Yes, I'm fine now. Don't worry, they didn't mean any harm. They're different."

"They're still enemies, Nessie."

This was one conversation I knew I can't win.

The days passed and another week had gone. I'm almost at my fourth month and I was as big as a seven to eight month pregnant mother. Everyone was expecting me to be in labor soon. The Council of Elders were asking for an explanation to my condition and no one had given them anything. There was a proposal though, but one they can't accept. Dr. Cullen said that as impossible as this may seem, it might be the truth.

So once again, they told the tale about my "true" origin. I was Edward and Bella's biological daughter, conceived and carried when Bella was still human. I was only carried for less than a month and my birth killed my mother because her human body was too fragile for someone like me, a hybrid: half human and half vampire. When my mother was transformed a few days later, a newborn as they call it, she was unlike any other. She had the ability to control herself, especially around humans. She was allowed to hold me despite the blood that runs in my veins. The Cullens also told the Council that I grew fast, really fast. In only a few months after my birth, I looked like I was a year old. I spoke my first word and it was followed by my first sentence only a few weeks after I was born. I learned things in only a few months. I could read and understand complicated things for children. My mind was that on an adult's.

Then the threat came. The Volturi, rulers who make the laws of the vampire world, had discovered my existence. They were alarmed by my uniqueness and lack of knowledge about me. Because of this, they seek to destroy me. That was the day I was separated form my family. And that was two years ago.

The Council and everyone else around had been very patient in listening as Carlisle told his tale. I can't decided hough whether the facial expressions of the people around me were that of belief, disgust, confusion, or wonder. I, however, seem to be on the brink of believing.

"So you're saying that Nessie's unusual pregnancy is because of her species?" Billy asked.

"Yes, her half vampire side, or it might have been your son's supernatural ability, that made it this way."

"This is ridiculous." Old Quil said. "Who would believe such a tale?"

"You have to. The proof is resting right in front of you." And Edward pointed at me. It was a good thing Jake and mine's room was bigger than any room in the house. Everyone was crammed up here: the Council of Elders, Jacob and five members from his pack, Sam, Jared, Leah, Paul, and Embry, then the eight members of the Cullen coven.

"Renesmee is no such thing. It's impossible. She has come to us as a fourteen year old girl and that was two years ago. You tell stories wherein she grows quickly, and yet here she is, growing only at human rate."

"Her growing slows down and stops." Carlisle explained. "As she literally grows old, her physical growth seems to slow down."

"And in a year's time, we are expecting it to stop." That part I missed. I didn't know about that. I will stop growing eventually and that means.

"She'll be immortal?" Jacob asked.

"Yes. She will be frozen in the body of a seventeen year-old forever like the rest of us." And he gestured to the rest of the Cullens. "We can wait until then to see any further changes if you want. If her body does not grow then you'll believe our story and accept the facts."

"Renesmee is nothing but a special human girl, I assure you." Old Quil insisted.

…

_Four months…_

Even if the Elders didn't accept what the Cullens have been telling, they were still here and helping me. Carlisle was glad that the blood drinking was helping my case. I take up three bags a day now and if one of the family members go hunting, they'd bring me something fresh. They were so much better than the donated blood. The warm blood flowing down my throat was very energizing and pleasurable. It was satisfying.

Jacob couldn't bear watching me but he stays in the room, never leaving me with a Cullen even if there was only one. He gets fidgety every time he was in the same room as one of them. Sometimes I worry for him.

With the blood helping me and serving as my food for now, my energy was enough for my normal activities like walking round the house to stretch my muscles. I won't get tired really fast unlike before. I can stay awake at night and I didn't have to sleep every now and then during the day. Usually, the pack would come and talk to me to keep me entertained since Jake won't let me get out still.

Today, however, I have other visitors: Jasper and Alice Cullen.

Jacob was out for patrol and Seth, Leah, and Jared were running outside the house and around the perimeter of the house when they came. They told me that the wolves outside knew they were here so there should be no problem. I let them in and offered them the empty love seat in the corner.

"How are you today?"

"I'm good, thanks. What brings you here?"

"We just wanted to visit our niece." The blonde man said with a smile. "Do you still not believe us?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore." I sighed.

"It's okay. It will all be over soon." Alice said. Her voice was very high pitched, like a soprano ready to sing. It was beautiful. "We bought something for you." Then she stood up and opened the door, grabbed a bag from the corner and brought it in before closing the door again.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll have to open it and see for yourself, I'm afraid." Then she gave it to me. I thanked her again and then pulled a box from inside the bag. It was a present. It was wrapped in blue paper and I opened it carefully. Inside was an snow globe.

"Thanks, but it's not my birthday." I told them.

"I know when your birthday is so don't worry. It's for you, like a 'welcome to motherhood' present. Beside, I think your husband would love that." And I know he would. Inside the globe was a howling wolf in a mountain, crying to the moon.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Then she sighed. "I still can't believe that you're already married."

"Alice, love, you already know…" Jasper began.

"I know, I know. I just think it would have been a lovely wedding if I planned it." She sobbed but no tears fell from her eyes. She's immortal, she can't cry. Little crying sounds escaped from her lips but I had distinguished which is which when a gasp came out. Then she froze in her place, staring into space.

"Alice? Alice what do you see?" Jasper asked.

"What's wrong?" but no one answered. Instead, Alice spoke as if in a trance. Then her hands began moving. Jasper stood up and searched around the room and came back to Alice. He put down a pen and a paper in front of her. Then she started sketching.

"Trees. In a clearing. The clouds, it's dark. There's no sun. They're all coming again. They found us. They found her. They know. Both of them. They'll kill us all. Everyone of us. They're coming."

And that was the end of it. Alice snapped out form her state and stared at Jasper with worried eyes. As if on cue, they looked at me and then at my baby.

* * *

**REVIEW**

If you observed, I don't let the other Cullens talk too much, only Carlisle, Edward, and Bella. Sometimes Alice. Well, they're not that important in this story yet. I'm sorry for that. Well, this was suppose to be along chapter until a certain period in time. With the chapter cut here, I just might add another short chapter, which is probably the next one. I'm not sure. If you have questions, ask them via review and I'll answer on the next chapter. Thanks!

Sincerely,

Wolf Under An Ink Spell


	14. Chapter 13: Time Runs Out

Sorry this took so long. I don't know what happened. Prelims are done about two weeks ago and I'm happy to say that my first college exams' results are good. Yay! The pressure is there though.

So, I have this ready for days now, actually but I was deciding on something and seeing that this is already about 4K plus words, I decided not to push through and just wait it up for the next chapter. =)

Thank you for the patience and hopefully I get to 50 reviews on this or more!

**Remember: **The Cullens are helping Nessie's case, much to Jake's disagreement. At the end of the previous chapter, Alice saw a vision. Nessie is four (4) months pregnant already. 'Kay?

**TIME RUNS OUT**

…

"How long do we have?"

"I don't know. They haven't decided that yet."

"Keep watch. We have to know."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Alice answered bitterly. "I've been getting all these blank visions and headaches because of those…_dogs._"

"Hey," Paul fought back. "who do you think you're calling "dogs", _leech_?"

The two of them stared into each other's eyes sending hatred over the other's very presence in the same room. Jasper, ever so protective of his mate, had jumped in front of Alice in a crouch and attacking stance. The other wolves, Jared and Leah, stood up and went to Paul's side immediately, ready to fight.

"Calm down. We don't mean anything by that." Carlisle called for peace between the parties, but none of them backed down. They had stayed alarmed of everything. "Please, this is a matter of life and death. Renesmee's and her child's lives may be in danger."

"They _are_ in danger." Rosalie corrected.

"Who's in danger?" The ringing of a new voice startled everyone, even Edward. Jacob had left his home, leaving his wife in the care of Seth, Sam, and Embry who run around the area. He was told that the Cullens had discovered something and he went here instantly to know everything with a promise to his wife of his immediate return.

"I'm not going to ask again." The Alpha said when no one had answered his question. "Who's in danger?"

Everyone inside the room shared hesitant looks to the person beside them and no one dares answers the Chief's question. No one except the standing patriarch of the Cullen, Carlisle.

"My daughter, Alice, had a vision of a certain coven of our kind coming here in your land." He started.

"Because of your presence here?"

"No, not exactly." Carlisle said. "But our presence might have made their searching easier, I'm afraid."

"They're coming even if you're not here." And it was a statement.

"Yes."

"What do they want?" Jacob asked.

"I think, " Carlisle said, looking at Edward, "it's time you know everything."

"I would like to do this in front of the Council of Elders, and not here." Then Jacob went out and he was followed by the entire Cullen family with the wolves flanking them at the rear.

When they arrived at Billy Black's residence, no one seems to be inside the house but when Jacob went in and called for his father and the other Elders who now stays in the house at most hours of the day since Jacob had become Chief, they went out with him to greet the family of vampires waiting outside with crucial information.

"Mr. Black," Carlisle greeted with a nod.

"Mr. Cullen," He answered back. "to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I'm afraid we learned unfortunate news that concerns Renesmee and your coming grandchild." Edward's face had turned into a frown when he said those to Billy. He had just thought that the child Renesmee was carrying is his grandchild as well. It seems impossible. Just like his daughter. Jacob, who had been listening, suddenly faced them.

"You didn't tell me that my family is involved." He told accusingly.

"We were getting to that."

"Go on. And I don't want to miss a thing." He ordered. Carlisle sighed an unneeded breath and started.

"Renesmee, as we have said before, is part of our family. She is the biological daughter of my son, Edward," he gestured his way and then at Bella, "and my daughter, Bella. It may seem impossible, and we assumed the same at first, and yet her presence honors us. She was born only about six years ago." Carlisle could see the doubt all over the faces of the Quileutes. "She has been one of a kind. Renesmee was born half-human and half-vampire. She possess human abilities like sleeping and surviving on human diet, food. Blood runs through her veins and her heart pumps blood, although very rapidly than a human. She has grown extraordinarily quick. She appears to be a year old when she's only about four months old. Right now, she may appear like a sixteen or seventeen year old girl, but she's only less than one third her physical age.

"Her vampire side allowed her to move inhumanly fast, almost as fast as her father does. Her intelligence is way beyond that of a child her age. On her first few weeks, she had learned to speak from a word to a sentence in a breath, to walk, and to do whatever it is her age doesn't allow. Renesmee's skin, although looking very fragile, is quite hard to penetrate. I had to use a different kind of metal for her medical cares. Her senses are sharper than normal, but still not as good as ours. She has a gift, an ability, like her family. She can show people her thoughts through touch.

"And most of all, she had gained the other half of her kind's diet: she drinks blood."

"Nonsense!"

"But it's the truth." Rosalie argued.

"No, you haven't told us anything yet. You haven't told us who's coming for her, when, and why?" Jacob was beginning to feel angry. He doesn't want the very thought of anyone daring to harm his family, let alone his imprint. No one dares to do that.

"We are coming to that. You see, The news of her existence had traveled overseas and has been brought to our kind's rulers, the Volturi. They are normal vampires like us, but they are a great deal older and they run the laws of our kind. The Volturi are well respected. At first they regarded Renesmee as an immortal child, a human child changed into a vampire, and that deed is illegal. They set off to destroy her. We tried everything we could to prove them wrong and when they have seen that what stands before them is no immortal child but a half human one, they had changed their mind.

"However, one of the three leaders had seen her as a threat. He pointed out that the unknown species brings no information to us. No one knows her capabilities. They were in fear of her. She was the depth they do not want to risk into. With that, they had relived the thought of destroying her. Seeing as we no longer have the choice since their minds are made, we decided to fight. We told her to run off as soon as the battle breaks and that she did. Two henchmen followed her until the cliffs where we assume she had fallen. Since then, we haven't seen her. Until recently."

"And now they found her again."

"Yes, and I'm afraid the presence of another unknown species in the form of your child would bring her, them, in an even greater deal of danger."

"We will protect her." Jacob said sternly.

"I assure you, that's our intention as well. However, the Volturi comes in numbers and powers. Almost all members of the guard possess abilities that are extremely handy during these kinds of situations. We are at a disadvantage."

"My tribe is meant to kill your kind."

"I know, but are you aware of the danger a bite, much more a single drop of our venom, brings to your kind, Chief?" Carlisle asked. "We are poisonous to you. A single drop of venom from our bite will kill you."

Jacob had been told about that but he didn't believe then. He found the Quileute tribe invincible enough to their enemies to let them get close and take a bite. This situation, however, turned everything around. He knew they no longer had a chance against a huge coven of Cold Ones who has abilities and numbers. The thought of having Nessie in a very real danger was just not acceptable. He doesn't know what to do and he was afraid he never did from the very beginning. Was he right in claiming the position of being Chief from his father? Was he really ready? or was everything just brought by expectations and nothing more?

The Cullens say they will not stand a chance, but they seem confident. Why?

"What do you have in mind?"

Carlisle smiled before answering, "That we join forces, Chief. My family and your pack."

"The hell we will!" Rosalie said in time with Leah's protest. "Not in a million years!"

"We have no choice, Rosalie." Carlisle said. "We have to do it."

"Forget about it. Jacob, we can take them down." Paul said. "We're stronger than they think."

But then deep inside him, he trusted everything Carlisle says. And that was dangerous grounds he's treading. Uh-oh. He trusts Cold Ones.

Sickening.

But then if it means extra help and protection for his family?

"We do this on one condition," he stated, much to the annoyance of the wolves, "I know everything before something happens. I will be informed of everything. No secrets."

"Consider it done, Chief." Carlisle smiled and offered his hand for a shake. Jacob stared at it for a few moments, deciding against holding the hands of a enemy, but he trusted them anyway.

So he took it and the deal was on.

…

The deal had been excruciating to both sides but they knew they had to do it. Rosalie had been the only one who never stopped complaining about the never ending stench of dogs in the area. Paul and Leah on the other hand had been the two for the pack. They never cross paths unless under orders from the Chief or Carlisle, and unfortunately, it has been getting more and more often.

"We have to strategize at least. A plan is in need in case things go for the worst." Edward suggested while attending a meeting.

"I agree with that. We can't keep on attacking each other." Sam said.

The other day, Paul and Emmett had a misunderstanding, leading three wolves and the Cullens facing each other, ready for battle. If only Sam Uley hadn't arrived and called peace to the pack, it would have been chaos.

"My brother, Jasper, has knowledge over military. He has been serving under an army of vampires with the first years of his life as a vampire. He can guide us."

"Jacob," Sam called for his attention. "we have to train with them."

"If we are, I'm not doing it under a single session. We divide it. The other trains, while the other patrols the lands. I'm not leaving the reservation and the people unprotected."

"We understand. Do you agree with the training though?" Edward asked again, a smirk playing on the side of his lips.

"I really don't have a choice now, do I?"

"Very well. I'll tell Carlisle about it. We could start tomorrow. My entire family will be there, if you wish. As for the division of your pack, I'll leave that to you."

"We could use a clearing in the forest. There's this one I know that's big enough for everyone." Sam suggested.

"Then we use that. If you will be kind enough to show me, Mr. Uley, I would be glad. We shall meet at the most convenient time for you." Edward stated.

"At dawn." Then Jacob stood up to leave.

"At dawn it is." Edward agreed.

Jacob walked out of the house and began walking slowly. A lot had happened today. A lot.

He woke up on a chair in the room he shares with Renesmee and he looked at her face when he woke up. She told him that two of the Cullens had visited her while he was asleep and he was angered when he realized that enemies had come to his home in front of his wife and he didn't even realize. However, before he stood up to face the Cold Ones, Nessie told him that Alice, the girl who looks like a pixie, told her to tell him that they will be meeting in the Cullen's cottage. She said to tell him they found important news.

So without further ado, he called for Sam, Seth, and Embry before leaving the place, instructed them what had been instructed a million times already: protect Nessie. When he was about to leave, he turned and gave his wife a kiss and a promise to come home as quick as possible.

Now he was doing so.

On the way, he thought about everything. The Cullens had been insisting the Nessie is one of them: a vampire. Or a half-vampire as they said.

Impossible.

And yet he began to question things.

A year ago, he had noticed a lot of strange things with his friend. Things he chose not to mention to anyone. Only he knew.

They were playing back then. It was the night for a bonfire and they were all running around with the rest of the teens. They try to catch one person at a time and then vice versa. He remembers the fact that Nessie always goes first with catching. Everyone was running like crazy, avoiding her. No matter what they do though, she catches up in mere minutes. Usually it was him or Seth. After that, no one catches her. Not even him.

_Speed._

At the same situation in every bonfire, when his father was still Chief, he would tell legends of the tribe and at the end, he would ask questions. Most of the time, only Renesmee could answer. Like the last time, he remembered. Billy had regarded him as a poor listener.

_"Her intelligence is way beyond that of a child her age."_

Once he fell asleep, holding Nessie's hand in a meadow they use to hang out to. He remembered dreaming and the very beauty of the dream woke him to a start. As soon as he woke up, the dream still continues in his mind. Fresh and vivid. Like it was still there. He remembered thinking what good memory he had. When he moved to stretch his muscles, he learned that his hands were intwined with Nessie's. With careful movements, he pulled them apart and the moment they broke away, he seem to forget the pictures and images of his dream. Like Renesmee was the key to it.

_Her ability. She can show thoughts with touch. _Jacob thought as he walk down the pathway to his home. The lights were lit upstairs and he knew Carlisle was checking Renesmee again. He had gone here after the first meeting. That reminds him.

_"Renesmee's skin, although looking very fragile, is quite hard to penetrate. I had to use a different kind of metal for her medical cares." _ He remembered Carlisle saying earlier. And it was true. He saw it happen himself.

Then there was also the blood. She drinks blood like it was nothing. At first, he sees that it repulses her. As if it was a sin to drink it. But then when he saw her actually sipping the blood during her pregnancy, it looks like she was only drinking water. Normal drinking water. Like it was her natural beverage. It didn't bother her as before.

_"She had gained the other half of her kind's diet: she drinks blood."_

And he knew he was thinking too much now.

Jacob shook his head before entering the door and walking up the stairs. His feet carried him to the master bedroom where he knew everyone would be. It's the only place everyone has been lately. He knocked once, out of respect to whoever's inside, especially Nessie, before opening the door and poking his head in to look.

He was greeted with a faint smile from his angel.

"Jake, you're back."

"Like I said, as quickly as I can." He approached her, moving toward his usual place and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Nothing but pure love.

"I missed you." She croaked.

"I missed you, too. How are you feeling?" Jacob asked, worry and concern crossing his voice.

"Fine."

"Are you sure, Nessie? You can tell me anything."

"Here you go." Carlisle said as he entered the room with a cup. Not that again.

"What's that for. She already had one." Jacob said.

"I wanted another one, Jake." Nessie answered him. "Don't be mad at Dr. Cullen." Then she grabbed the cup and drank.

_Like normal drinking water. _He thought.

"Nessie," he said in a sigh. He can't argue with her wants. "you can't drink that forever."

"I know. It's just…different when I drink it." Nessie said before continuing her fill. "I feel different." She added nonchalantly.

"That's your last for today." Jacob finalized and he knew no one would contradict him this time. He was even more scared. Nessie felt different. In a good way or a bad way? Nonetheless, she was drinking blood. He doesn't like it. Ever since the very beginning. Deep inside, he was afraid that whatever the Cullens had been saying would be true. What then? Would he push her away? Will he accept her? What about the other people of the tribe?

"Chief, her condition has been stabled for now. The blood is helping her, but she's still not fit for stressful work. Renesmee will have to remain in bed until the time of delivery." Carlisle said.

Jacob just nodded. What can he say? He had so much to think of already.

"I'll leave you two now. Call if you need anything. Good night." And with a blink of an eye, Carlisle Cullen was out of the room. There was a few minutes of silence between them. He was watching her empty the cup and when she did, she placed it on her bedside table and then looked at him.

"Does it bother you, Jake?" She asked.

"What?"

"The blood."

It does. It does bother him. It was in his nature to not like it. But can he tell her that?

"Are you afraid, Jake? Would you have regretted imprinting of me if their stories were true? Would you love me no more if I turn out to be one of them?"

_Smart._

"Nessie," Jacob whispered lovingly as he moved even closer until they were face to face. The two of them were mere inches apart that a single movement would make their skin collide. And Jacob was tempted to move. "I would love you nonetheless." He whispered and kissed her afterwards.

"That's what you say now." She argued, pulling away with such little effort. "But when you see me act like one of them, your mind will change."

"No, it won't. Never," And he was sure. He knows. She was his soulmate. His other half. His life. He could never hate her. No matter what she does, he would love her. Endlessly until the end of time. maybe even then.

"Never," she agreed with him for the briefest moment, a mocking smile playing on her lips, and then, "because you don't have a choice."

Then she closed her eyes to rest leaving Jacob into the night.

…

_Four and a half months…_

**Jacob**

The deafening scream was what awoke me in the middle of a restless night. I stood up straight in a jolt and focused my eyes around the dim room. Nothing was out of the ordinary and there was no one inside the room except for me and my screaming wife in tears.

"Jake!" She cried again before another scream erupted all over.

My mind went to instant hyperdrive and the first thing I did was hold her hand and hush her, trying to calm her down. I looked at her eyes and they were panicked. I can see it as clear as crystal. She was scared. Somewhere in my mind, I saw pictures flashes of images. They were too fast for me to process and I didn't think much of them. I don't want to see them for they seem to be of pain and death. Nothing else. When her breathing was somewhat controlled, I called out as loud as I can into the open window. In a few seconds, my Beta was running inside the room, panicked.

"Call Carlisle." I ordered and he was gone in an instant.

When he left, two more wolves, Brady and Leah came inside, eyes full of concern. Their inquiries, however, where buried under another scream of pain. I told them to stand guard outside for now, the room might get a little crowded.

"Shh, shh. Calm down, Nessie. Shhh," I coaxed. "Dr. Cullen's coming."

"I- I can't, Jake, it hurts." she cried quietly through gritted teeth.

"Of course, you can. Tell me where it hurts, Nessie." I tried to tell her. "Look at me in the eye and tell me where it hurts." But I was answered by another scream.

"Everywhere!"

I didn't know what to do. What do I do? My mind was rushing but it was actually blank. In normal circumstances, I would have been screaming a non-stop chant of '_oh my God_' but then I learned to control those kinds of emotions. So here I am, doing nothing but hold the hands of the love of my life as she scream loudly.

"Chief," I heard Carlisle's voice from behind me.

"Carlisle," I acknowledged the doctor almost sounding desperately. I didn't mind the two others who were with him, Bella and Edward, who were both looking at Nessie, "help her. Please."

"I will. You've done good." And then he slowly removed my hands away from hers. He was looking into my eyes and I knew he saw my fear of what was ahead of us. I stared right back into his golden eyes, they were calm. I felt myself give up with one last look to my wife.

"I trust you." I whispered, defeated and I saw him nod.

…

**Renesmee**

All I felt was pain. Nothing else but pure, agonizing pain.

I screamed out to the top of my lungs but it didn't help. Jacob was by my side in a flash, but that didn't help. He held my hand and whispered words to me. He was trying to calm me down. I heard the door open and then Jacob saying an immediate order to whoever came in. I didn't catch the phrase, it was too muffled. The same goes for the next voices.

"Shh, shh. Calm down, Nessie. Shh. Dr. Cullen's coming." I heard Jacob whispered.

"I- I can't, Jake, it hurts." I told him in reply. Breathing was harder now. My chest feels like it was closing up and air wasn't being accepted by my lungs. I was gasping.

"Of course, you can. Tell me where it hurts, Nessie."He told me. "Look at me in the eye and tell me where it hurts." I tried to do as he says, to look him in the eye because I know it can help me through this. Before I had the chance though, another searing pain shot up my body.

"Everywhere!" I screamed loud. it felt like a thousand volts of electricity is being shot up in me. Every move makes my muscles hurt. I didn't know what to do.

"Chief," I heard Carlisle's voice from somewhere around the room.

"Carlisle, help her. Please." The concern on Jake's voice scared me. How bad can I be? I feel it, yes. But was it radiating from me that much? Am I hurting him, too?

From my peripherals, I knew there were two others who came in with him. I didn't know who though.

"I will. You've done good." I felt very cold pair of hands wrapped around mine, removing the warm ones. I tried to protest but I can't. The pain was too much to bear. I can't do it. I tried to hold on but then I was weak and I have no energy left to struggle. On the other end, I felt the same thing. I knew Jacob was trying hard not to separate our hands. It was the only connection we had for now, but Dr. Cullen was removing it. He was taking him way from me.

When I had the strength to look into Jake's eyes, I saw a mirror of mine: fear. He wasn't trusting a vampire with me after all. I can't blame him. It was his nature. He was looking at Carlisle, searching his eyes for threats, when none was seen, I heard him sigh and whisper to him in defeat the three words I thought I'd never hear him say to any of the Cullens.

"I trust you."

Then he looked at me one last time before letting go.

…

**REVIEW**

So that was longer than expected and it's supposed to be longer than that. But I don't want you guys to be bored reading. So wait for the next chapter?

I would love to hear from you!

Oh, and I have this forum and it has **Ink Spell** wherein you get to write stories based on pictures. It's quite interesting if you asked me. PM or review for questions about it.

Thank you for reading!

Sincerely,

Wolf Under An Ink Spell


	15. Chapter 14: Accusations & Verdicts

Here you go! Long and done, chapter 14!

**Reviewers: **Thank you for getting me past 50 reviews, almost 60 actually. I really appreciate them! I love reading them so much so keep them coming! Thanks so much! So how about getting me to 70 this time?

**Remember: **So Nessie woke Jake up with her screams of pain. Dr. Cullen (a.k.a. Carlisle) was called and Jacob had nothing to do but leave his beloved wife in the care of a leech. =)

**Warning: **This chapter will probably be the most confusing, if not, one of the most confusing then. It will be in narration, and shifting from here to there so I really hope you can go along with the flow!

…

**ACCUSATIONS AND VERDICTS**

…

Everything else happened so fast.

Nessie is in so much pain. She can barely feel anything else apart from it. The child had been kicking, that's for sure. Hard. She can feel him pressing against her womb. She also knows that it's almost time.

Soon.

It had been about an hour ago already when the pain began and instead of toning down, it only grew sharper. Along with it, her shrieks cried out louder and more hysteric.

This did not help the Alpha wolf that runs around the house with a respectful distance. It's already too bad that he can't get his mind off the situation his Nessie had been going through, her screams didn't help though. His heart began pounding, tugging him back home, right beside her. But he had to keep away for a while. Just a while.

Until he was noted that visitors had come.

Sam had come and immediately told him of the unexpected arrival of the Makah chief and his son. Just the two of them with two guards. He quickly made a run to greet them, and he secretly wanted to tell them what a very bad timing they had. His Nessie could be in labor or delivering their child today, no matter how unusually short termed the pregnancy is, and then come here now?

When he arrived over at the meeting place, he was met by a grim faced-Chief from the Makah. They shook hands, yes, but the tension was thick in the air. Almost suffocating.

"Chief," Joham greeted him respectfully.

"To what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?" He had phased back human and was now standing there in front of Joham and his son, who looked disappointed with something. What, he doesn't know.

"I've heard we've come at a terrible timing, we are so sorry. We should have given a message ahead of our arrival." The Chief apologized, but they were already here. "How is your dear wife?"

And at the mention of Nessie, he began to panic again. He knew they knew that it was his heart that was giving off that unnatural beat, fear and worry all mixed into one. All he could think of is her current condition. He shouldn't have left!

"We could leave if you wish." Joham began but Jake thought that it would be rude and if he went away, he'd go back home, and maybe, just maybe, get in the way. Which one?

"No, it's all right, you may stay. Please, it will soon be a day of celebration." He wished it would be. If Nessie makes it today, and if she is going to deliver, unnaturally again, today, it will be a day included on his top five.

"Thank you,"

And as it turned out, they came to see how they, Jacob and Nessie, had been doing after their marriage. The Makah, especially, Nahuel had been intending to visit them for quite some time now, much to Jacob's annoyance.

When they learned the news that Nessie is somewhat pregnant a little too quickly, they didn't know how to react. Shock was first; especially when he said that today could be the day.

They asked why, how, when, the common questions. And Jacob answered as best and as carefully as he can. Especially when it comes to the Cullens. He can't mention them. They were all about killing vampires and a whole coven of eight is there in the land. No, he won't mention them.

Too bad they weren't humans.

"And this scent almost all over the area, I've noticed for quite sometime now. It's faint. Is there trouble here?"

"No," he lied, a bad move.

"Well, I'm almost certain there have been at least three different disturbing scents in the area. You haven't noticed?"

"Oh, that…"

"So you smell it."

"Jacob," Edward suddenly whispered and appeared out of nowhere.

That was even more unexpected, and reckless: another tribe and a leech in one place.

"What is this?!" Nahuel suddenly spoke, disgust obvious in his voice.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, we have bigger problems." And that was when the rest of the Cullens came out from the tree line. Perfect. Just perfect.

"Alliance with the enemies? Cold Ones in the land? What is this?"

"Please, Chief. This is not the right time." He shouldn't have let them stay. They'd understand then.

It was so stupid of him to let them stay.

"Jacob, listen. Alice saw the Volturi." The Volturi. He had known to fear that word now. The moment he learned about Nessie's childhood life until when they found her, he had understood that Nessie and the word Volturi shouldn't be together in one sentence. Ever.

"What about them?" He completely ignored the visitors now, even when they were judging everything. Seeing the Cullens with eyes of hatred.

"They're coming here." He heard the small voice of the pixie Cullen as she gaze out into space. "Today." And fear crossed her face. "They found her, they're going to kill her."

…

"It will be over soon." Carlisle told Renesmee who had been sweating for the last hour due to pain. She had been doing great, really, really great. But he's afraid it might not be enough.

"When?"

"Soon, just a few more minutes." And hopefully that's the amount of time they'd need. Esme had come to alert them of the danger and the situation their grandchild's in; she's in no condition of standing, traveling, or defending herself at the least. They'd take her away. Or worse.

Renesmee can feel everything going on now. She was aware of Esme Cullen coming and staying beside her helping Carlisle. She also heard everything. The Makah tribe had visited. They saw her family. The Volturi are coming. To kill her, too.

Since then, Carlisle had been trying to help her calm down as much to help with her delivery.

Yes, she's in labor. And yes, she's giving birth today.

No matter how unusual that is to the natural world, she learned that in her world, normal is overrated. Nothing is normal to her anymore. Surprise is not someone saying that vampires exist, no she won't laugh at that. It's her world. She's used to it. She belongs in it.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" She cried out. Carlisle was by her side immediately, checking her and she was so glad when he looked at her and smiled before another striking pain hit her.

…

"We have to try." Edward said. "We need to keep them busy before they do anything stupid."

He was intent on protecting his daughter no matter what, so he'll talk the Volturi out for as long as he can and try to buy Carlisle and Esme some time. They had to get Renesmee and her child away from here. As far away as possible. Somewhere where Demetri can't track.

Alice said they're coming soon, she can't tell when though. An hour maybe? Ten minutes? They just have to be ready.

He'd talk to Aro, keep him busy. The rest would be alert for the rest of the Guard. Whatever happens, happens.

Now the pack had been talked about. Whether to let themselves be seen or not is a problem. The Volturi will see them as werewolves of course, Child of the Moon, perhaps, which they aren't. They can't add fuel to the fire. No, not as long as there are better choices. The Cullens will have to direct the Volturi away from the Quileute land. Somewhere near but not too near. A clearing in the woods is good. The same one as before.

When everything gets out of hand, that's the only time the pack is to reveal themselves. Unless absolutely necessary.

So the pack stays hidden in the tree line, far from sight, close for hearing.

Carlisle and Esme stays with Renesmee and if possible, take her away. Six members of the pack round La Push with Emmett and Rosalie, the rest stays at the clearing.

When everything was ready and planned, Bella wanted to see Renesmee, so does Edward. Alice didn't like this plan, for them to walk away at this time, but she understands. It's a risk, but she lets them. When they were leaving, Jacob had heard them. Of course he wanted to come, too. How can he not? Time is tricky at the moment, though, so they had to hurry up. From the distance, they can hear her screaming and Carlisle and Esme talking to her and to each other.

When they came, they felt like reliving a past experience.

…

"Almost there. Breathe." She heard Carlisle for the nth time.

She had called for her Jacob. She wanted him to hold her hand and to be with her here. She wants him to be here for this.

She took her breaths before screaming again. She can't take it anymore, it's just unbearable. Too much.

Despite the pain, she could hear something. She wasn't sure if she's hearing right, imagining it or not, but she knows it's Jacob's heartbeat with two other people who's footsteps fall on the floor ever so lightly.

"Carlisle," it was Edward Cullen, her father. She could see him with his wife Bella, mother. When they had entered the room, she saw another figure come in and to her relief, it was her Jacob.

Without thinking, she reached out. And he mirrored the move. Almost twice as quick as she did.

Soon they were connecting together. Jacob was kissing Nessie on the forehead, on her face, everywhere. Tears of joy ran down her cheeks. Now she felt complete. Finally.

"I love you, so much." And then he continued kissing her.

"I love you, too." She answered hoarsely.

"Renesmee, I need you to do exactly as I say now." Carlisle called to her and she listened well. Now she can concentrate better. Her Jacob is here.

She's complete.

…

They stood there, waiting. One minute, five, ten, fifteen, twenty…

Then a vision.

They're here. Five minutes away from them, the Volturi. Alice had to hurry. She turned to look at Seth Clearwater, the small sandy wolf she'd learn to like somehow and gave him the look he understood. He stood up from the woods and ran off to call his Alpha.

It's now or never.

…

They have them now and there is no way this will end as it had the last time. The moment they had ran away from them almost six years ago proved their guilt. Why hide something that's not worth the guilt? The Cullen coven is guilty, that is their verdict.

They all must die. It's in the law. Along with them, everyone who comes in the way.

…

"This is not to be forgotten, Billy." Joham said as they were preparing to depart as quickly as they had come. "Your hospitality towards the enemies is nothing I've ever imagined. Whatever explanation you have, I cannot listen. This is against everything we have believed!"

"I understand how you must feel, brother." Billy said. "But trust me enough, I ask of you, when I say this is for my son, his wife, Nessie, and my grandchild. In good time, everything will be told for you."

"But until that time…" Joham didn't finish his sentence. He and Nahuel left with their two men and without looking back, Billy knew that the Makah tribe had just lost trust on them. Billy Black suddenly wondered if they'd ever get their friendship back? The Quileute and Makah are brothers after all.

He looked up the dark skies, darker than usual, and prayed to the Great Spirit looking after the Quileute tribe that all be well. For everyone's sake.

…

She can feel every bit of energy drained from her body. She's losing her grip, too and the only thing holding her together was the pair of warm hands wrapped around hers and the words that Jacob was whispering in her ear. Words of love and encouragement.

"Almost there, Renesmee. Last one." Carlisle had been saying this for the last hour or so, but it still wasn't over. She's got patience though. She tried to bear the pain. The constant and unbelievable pain.

The entire room was spinning already. Her visions were dark, almost black. Cold sweat runs down her entire body. Her lungs don't get enough air anymore and the fractured ribs didn't help her case. It only brought more pain.

"I can't." She whispered quietly, her voice breaking.

"You can do this, Nessie. Please." Jacob told her.

"Jake, I can't." Then everyone in the room, herself, Jacob, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward and Bella, heard the breaking of another rib, which was followed by a scream.

"Carlisle!" Jacob yelled for help in panic. He can't think straight anymore. Too many thoughts crowd his mind. All it registers was that his mate was in pain, so much of it, and dangerous leeches are coming to kill her.

"We'll need to tape it up." But even then, Renesmee was still screaming…and crying.

"What's wrong?" Bella was asking in fear. Esme had ran down to get warm water, for the fifth time. Carlisle had just finished taping up her broken rib, hard in concentration. Edward, on the other hand, was wide-eyed with fear.

"The child," he said.

"What? Can you hear it, Edward?" Bella asked but she was just answered with a look of horror.

"Edward, you have to say what's wrong now." Carlisle interjected.

"I don't understand. It's not supposed to do that. Not yet anyway…" he began muttering quickly.

"Spit it out, leech!" Jacob yelled at the top of his lungs. Fury written in his voice.

"It seems to have your genes, mutt."

That was enough for everyone to know and Nessie couldn't believe it. Somehow she had dreamed of her child taking after his father: appearance and capabilities. But not this early. If Edward was right, then that means…

And the decision to do a caesarian was drowned beneath cries of pain.

…

Seth was almost there and he can hear the rest of the pack telling him to run faster. He was pushing his legs to the limit now and he can feel it going numb somewhere. He was almost there.

When he reached the Black's residence, he could hear voices inside. From the conversations he can pick up, he knew that he came at the worst time possible.

_Edward? _He tried for his attention. _Edward! They're here. Alice says… _

But then from the eyes of his brothers, the small vampire appeared and began talking fast. He understood that she was talking to Edward via mind reading abilities of the pack and the Cullen himself.

"_Edward, hurry. You have two minutes to get here. They're coming now."_ Alice said.

"They're here. Bella, I have to go." Edward said from the room inside.

"What? Now?" But Seth can only imagine the scene going in there.

Edward kissed Bella once and then walked over beside the bed his daughter occupies. He leaned down and looked straight in her eyes, almost closed.

"Renesmee, my miracle, I love you so much." Then he kissed her forehead. "All of us didn't want to lose you, but understand that we think it's best to lose you, knowing that you're live, than to have you face death. If we have to do it all over again, we will. We love you so much."

"Daddy," she simply answered and that one word brought up his crooked smile.

"I'm here." And he gave her another kiss. "I have to go for now though. I'll see you again, don't worry. You have to stay strong for us all. You have a son now, my dear." He kept talking thinking if she even understands him now that she's just delivered a son.

"You've chosen wisely, Renesmee. I'm proud of you." And he stood up. Renesmee was staring at him, too. She was looking at him through hazed and tired eyes. The last thing he did was look at Jacob Black.

"Thank you, Jacob. For everything you've done for her." And he offered his hand to shake.

"I'll keep her safe."

Carlisle had finished cleaning up the child and Renesmee. He was going with Edward to speak with Aro. Esme and Bella are staying though, they can't leave the place unprotected. Seth is staying, too, along with Embry who was called.

The baby was crying upon the departure of the men and Esme gave him to Jacob. He can't believe he was a dad today. He was sixteen, the tribe's Chief, and a father. Life was so twisted sometimes. But he was thankful for this one. Now all he hopes is that everything end well.

…

Jane, Alec, and Corin were told to head over to the place where the hybrid was being kept. Demetri had it tracked down and they were told to simply follow his scent. They split off from the Guard's formation and went on their own way.

Afton was given the responsibility of leading a few Guards rampage around the village. The rest were to meet the people in question in the same field they have been six years ago.

Complete déjà vu only with a different ending this time.

Aro is making sure of it.

…

All Renesmee could remember during the delivery was the pain. Nothing else. Jacob was there, talking to her, Carlisle was giving instructions, Bella and Edward were there, too, and Esme.

But all she can concentrate on then was the pain.

When it was over, the child, her son, finally came out after spilling a lot of blood. She was immediately given five bags of donated blood, to give some of her lost energy back. She could hear the cries of her son somewhere in the room. She was so proud. She's a mother.

The feeling only made her realize that everything she had gone through was nothing if this is the result waiting every time. It was worth it.

"We have a son." Jacob repeated over and over again in her ear. "Thank you so much."

"Kieran," she said. "Kieran Cullen Black."

She saw Jacob smile at her and repeat the name. "Kieran Cullen Black it is." Then he kissed her.

The next thing she knows was that Edward need to head out. Her father was leaving her. He talked to her, told her he loved her and than he was proud of her and he even thanked Jacob. She called him "daddy" and Nessie saw the smile that came to his lips. Then he left in a hurry with Carlisle, her grandfather.

Kieran was crying and Esme gave him to Jacob. She wasn't surprised when she saw her son, although very small now, fit perfectly in his father's arms.

She could remember that they had to shift to caesarian method when Kieran decided to phase at a very early age. They got him out in time and Jake, who was in so much state of panic, unbelievably had him calm down. He was behaving extraordinarily for a baby. But somehow, she had that expected already.

When Kieran was back to being human, they had him cleaned off and fed.

In the middle of it all, she began having those pictures again. Flashes. Memories. She can remember herself being in the same state then. She was a baby and she almost killed her mother. She can remember seeing her mother in a very devastated state. Almost dead, if not actually dead.

She was very young then.

Renesmee looked at Bella Cullen, left behind. She hadn't changed one bit the last time she's seen her. She was vampire after all.

"Momma," she called. Nessie heard Bella gasp in shock at her calling her Momma. She didn't expect that obviously, but she saw that she was very happy, too.

"Sweetheart?" Bella was walking toward her and she was reaching out. When her warm hands made contact with her mother's cold ones, she tensed up at the difference.

"Stay with me."

"Always."

…

If all had gone according to plan, half the pack should be hidden in the trees, close enough but not seen, while Jared, Brady, Collin, and Quil should be in town protecting the tribe, and the Cullens are in the field.

Soon, silhouettes began to appear in the distance. Dark cloaks and red ones lined up came closer and closer. There weren't many of them, but they knew that these are the best.

At only a hundred feet away, the stopped.

"Carlisle," Aro greeted.

"Aro, old friend. We meet again at unfortunate circumstances."

"Yes, yes. It truly saddens me to have you and your coven eliminated."

Dead silence within the tensed air enveloped the surrounding. Carlisle knew that arguing for the Volturi to listen was not going to work anymore, but he was intent on beginning with diplomacy and not with a bloodbath. Well, not that they have bloods.

"I will give you this one chance to pronounce yourself guilty of the crimes you have been charged with and we might come to a certain compromise that will surely benefit us all." Aro offered with a smile playing on his lips.

Edward growled. He knew Aro wasn't really going to keep his word. He could read his thoughts.

"If that is your wish Aro, then I pronounce myself, and my family, _not_ guilty of the crimes you have us charged with." Carlisle answered.

"Is that so, my friends? You, of all people, Carlisle, should know that the creation of an immortal child is out of the question. You made these laws with us, don't you remember?"

"I know the laws, Aro, and my family did not violate any of it."

Aro was looking at the Cullens, thinking, judging.

"It truly amuses me how much you try to protect this child. Speaking of which, I think it is time the creature in question being presented here."

…

"Momma, what do you think is happening there?" Renesmee asked.

"Don't try to worry so much. You need to rest."

"But I want to know. It's my fault after all."

Jacob who was putting a feisty young boy to sleep looked at his wife in horror. Bella was giving the same look. As if on cue, they spoke together.

"It's not your fault."

"But I'm the reason they're here." Then she looked at her son. "If they are so afraid of my existence, a half human and half vampire, how much more when they found out I had a child with a shape shifter?"

To this no one has an answer.

"They'll kill him, too." She answered her own worries. "They'd come here, kill me, Kieran, and everyone involved." Then horror flashed in her eyes. "Jake, they can kill everyone here!"

"Shh, shh… Don't panic. It will be all right, you'll see. I promise." Jacob said, but then Renesmee's emotions were mirrored in his eyes. She can see it.

He was afraid.

…

Sam was in-charge of the pack while Jacob was away. He was Beta after all. From where they stay hidden, he knows everything wasn't going well. As a leader, he learned to assume for the worst, and prepare for it. So what's the worst thing that can happen? They all know this is do or die already, but can anything else be worse than their deaths?

Yes, he can think of one.

If these Cold Ones, the enemies, were so intent of killing Nessie just because she's different from everyone, what would they think of them? In stories their kind kills vampires and their appearance, as wolves, didn't help either. If the Volturi found out about them, they'd have them killed, taken care off. They were a threat to them. By the looks of it, they aren't the kind of people who listens to reasons.

They're the real killers.

They could die if they exposed themselves, which is going to be soon, Sam knew it. If they die, the whole village would be left unprotected. Families, children, innocent people will die.

That's the worst thing for now.

So what to do?

Out there in the field, he could hear the leader of the other coven asking for Renesmee's presence. When the Cullens didn't move, the enemies smiled, knowing that this was it.

"It is either you disposed of her or you still hide her." Aro said.

"Aro, Renesmee is not in a state of attending this event." Carlisle answered carefully. It might have been the first time he'd let Nessie's name slip through.

"Amuse me once more my friend and tell me why is that?"

Before any of the Cullens could answer though, one of the vampires across the field, a blonde one who stands beside Aro spoke: Caius.

"Aro, do not waste your time. We have proven enough that the Cullens are keeping an immortal child among them and that they still protect it under their wings. Let us be done with this, brother." He said with pure hatred.

"Patience, brother. In time we will." Then he asked the Cullens once more. "My friends, please, my brother is becoming impatient already. Why can't the child in question come and stand in front of us?"

"Perhaps it's too uncontrollable even for them to set it unleash." Caius just can't contain himself.

Edward hissed at the remark and answered with venom in his voice, "speak of my daughter that way one more time and I will rip your head off myself."

One of the big guys, Emmett, stood in front of Edward, holding him to keep himself controlled. An immediate fight is the last thing they need.

Aro laughed at his move and clapped his hands, truly entertained. "It had slipped my mind now that it is your _daughter _dear Edward. Speaking of a child, where is your lovely Bella? I would love to see her."

Edward simply gritted his teeth and went back in line with the others.

"We could make this so much easier, you know." Aro proposed and Sam saw him reaching out into the air towards Edward. "Just one touch, Edward and then we decide."

The Cullens looked at each other. If they let Edward touch Aro, they'd know everything: from the beginning, to finding Renesmee, to meeting the Quileute wolves, the child, his grandson, and until now. They'd know everything.

"Unless you really have something to hide from us."

"Edward," Carlisle called. "I think you should."

It took him a moment to let himself walk forward a step, then two, until he reached the middle of the field, half-way. He looked at Aro and called out just as quietly.

"I think we should meet here." He said.

"Very well." And Aro began walking forward. A small vampire behind him began following but Aro stopped her. "No, Renata. I will be fine."

"Yes, master." And she backed off.

Aro met Edward halfway through the field and when they were face to face, he offered him his hand as if asking for a dance in a ball. Edward looked at it then in his eyes.

"Give us a fair trial." He said before letting his cold hands land on top of the ancient vampire's.

…

Back at the Black's residence, Jacob was looking through the window and out in the distance. Although he can't see what's ensuing at the clearing, he had a fair idea of what might be happening. He was thinking of going, but can he leave his family?

He went back inside and sat beside Nessie, asleep and at peace. She had finally gone to sleep after all those hard times. It was four months and a half, and he was glad she was safe and well rested now. Jacob looked beside their bed and on a cradle near his wife was his son, in the land of dreams, too. The very sight of him brought smile to his lips.

No matter the stress he'd gone through being initiated as the Chief, as a husband, and as a father, this sight makes him realize it's all worth it. He was happy and he felt no regret. Not a single one.

He laid down on his side of the bed and rested himself by the headboard. He gave a kiss on Nessie's forehead and lips, then a whisper of "I love you" on her ear. Even when asleep, she heard him, and she smiled.

Downstairs, Esme and Bella Cullen walked back and forth. They went down there to give the family upstairs time to rest and time with each other. If this had gone all wrong, they won't have much time left. Hopefully it ends well for all of them.

"Esme," Bella called. "say this ends badly, like if the Volturi gets here…"

"Don't talk that way, Bella."

"We have to think of possibilities. So if the Volturi gets here, Renesmee is in no condition to fight, Jacob will be protecting her and Kieran, I know that, but we can't be sure."

"What are you saying, Bella?" She stopped pacing around and faced her mother-in-law.

"I think you should run away."

"Excuse me?"

"Run away, keep Kieran safe. You can't take Renesmee away but it's a start, to keep him safe. If Aro and the others learned that she's got a child…"

"I understand."

"So, you'll run if ever?" She was hoping but then a single look from Esme, she knew it's not that easy.

"We'll do as what our instincts told us in time."

…

"Oh, dear."

Then he removed his hands from his.

"I have made the right decision to send forth my Guard ahead."

Edward's eyes grew wide with the news. Aro had guarded his thoughts well, he didn't hear any of this. He didn't even notice three members of the guard missing, two of them so important.

"Jane, Alec, and Corin should be there by now." He said. "I had the place tracked down from the start."

"You're a coward." Edward hissed. "You call yourself a ruler?"

"I am truly sorry to have it end this way, Edward. But rules are rules."

"Didn't you see?! She's not an immortal child! You've seen how my wife carried and conceived her. She's my biological daughter. She has no fault!"

But Aro stopped him with a raised hand. "Yes, until I've seen what she has done."

He began walking back to the formation and he kept talking while doing so. "Edward, I would have left your family and friends unscathed. I would have left in peace, giving you no harm, but your alliance with the werewolves aren't forgivable."

"They're not werewolves." Edward was afraid for a moment. He tried to release his grip from Aro's before Kieran's existence is revealed. But then he can't expect him not to see the wolves. "They're shapeshifters, Aro."

"Still killers of our kind." Then he faced the Cullens. "Renesmee Cullen seems to be your biological daughter, being a hybrid of human and vampire. Truly interesting. However, your association with the wolves, especially your daughter's marriage to one, is unacceptable."

"Werewolves… we should have known." Caius interjected. "Treachery for your own kind!"

"Aro, please. Listen."

"I'm sorry, Carlisle."

…

Sam knew the moment they saw everything on that Cullen's head every hope was gone. Now they had to fight. They weren't listening anymore.

Renesmee was saved from death but then when they saw that she's married to "a killer of their kind", she was sentenced back under a different situation.

He heard them say something about having three vampires sent ahead. Seth who was on the Black's residence told Jacob already and he was on defense. But three vampires?

There will be a fight here, that much is certain. It will happen and it will happen now.

Now all they can do is pray to the Great Spirit to guard them all. To help them.

Out in the clearing, Sam could hear growling. He knew this was it. He moved one step, then two, until he was in front of the formation. Everyone else followed.

When they were out of the concealment of the trees, he broke out into a howl.

…

Jacob heard it.

It was Sam's howl and he knew it's starting. They were in danger. His family's in danger. Seth already said what has happened and it did not end well. It turns out his relationship with Nessie was the one to kill them all and not her existence.

Seth also said that Edward had managed to keep Kieran a secret. The Volturi still doesn't know about him. At least that's good news.

The bad thing though is that three vampires are heading this way. He had to keep watch along with Bella and Esme.

Nessie was already awake. Sooner than he hoped but he can see that she's already fine. He wants her to rest more but she doesn't need any more. She's healthy.

"Nessie?" He called, careful not to wake Kieran. "I'm heading out for a while."

"What? Where are you going?" It was obvious she doesn't want him to leave, and it breaks his heart to do so.

"I have to protect you."

"I can take care of myself now. I feel better. Please, don't go."

"Nessie," this time, he went to sit back beside her on the bed where she sits watching over Kieran, "I love you so much and if anything happens to you or our son, I don't know what I'd do. I have to get out there to protect you. Please."

"On one condition: promise me you'll come back. No matter what."

Jacob stared at her and was debating whether he could keep that promise or not. With a sigh, he said, "I promise."

"Good. Be careful."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Then he kissed her, then their son, and left the room quietly.

…

Jane, Alec, and Corin had long arrived at the residence. But they kept hidden. So far, their scents weren't caught yet. Good. They will stay up here for now. A plan will be good, although they know they'd win anyway.

They can take out the people in there. Esme Cullen wasn't much of a fighter, she'd be easy. There are two wolves, one inside and one outside. Information says that a single drop of venom can kill them. Jane smiled at the thought.

Their problem will be Bella Cullen, the shield.

When they first arrived, they could hear crying. A baby. Soon, they heard them talking.

So, a child is made between the immortal child and the dog. Aro would love to hear this news. Yes, the witch twins thought so.

It got even better when the wolf from inside the house said that he was leaving for a while. Perfect. One problem gone. They waited for him to gain a few distance from the house first and then when everything was quiet, Jane whispered.

"Corin, I need you to report this to master Aro. He will not be pleased of the news."

Without a word, the vampire left.

"What's in your mind, sister?" But Jane just smiled.

…

"Esme, they could be in a war now and we're just sitting here."

"Calm down, Bella. We can't leave Renesmee either."

"I know, I just…" Bella grew quiet. She was sure she heard something. She walked quietly toward the window and looked out. Seth was there on the ground, rolling. But no, he wasn't rolling, he was writhing. He was in pain.

In front of him, Bella saw the people guilty of Seth's pains, two hooded figures with familiar necklaces.

"No, Esme go!"

Bella immediately put her shield up, protecting everyone.

"Bella," the familiar voice greeted. "So nice to see you again."

"Hello, Jane."

…

"Grandma?"

"Shh, no time. Stay quiet."

"Where are we going?" Nessie asked as she watched her grandmother carry Kieran carefully off the cradle and into her arms.

"We have to go. There are Guards here."

"Guards?" But Nessie stood up to follow. They walked downstairs. Kieran was still asleep in Esme's arms, but he was stirring. He wasn't a deep sleeper and they pray that he lasts longer. If he cries now, they're dead.

"Grandma, can I at least hold him?" She reached out for him but it took Esme a while before she gives Kieran to his mother.

"Renesmee, your mother is out there with Seth and the Guards. Once we say it, you have to run away, all right?"

"But…"

"No buts. You have to, young lady." All she got was a kiss on her temple before her grandmother opened the front door.

Then she stepped out into the outside world after some time.

…

"If the werewolves aren't proof enough, I had just heard news that the Cullens hold something else hidden. This time, it truly is unknown to us."

Aro had just got word from Corin about Kieran and Jacob who now stand in front of the line got very angry at himself not to notice vampires lurking about in his home.

"I see you got yourself a special grandson, Edward." Then he laughed. "Child from a human-vampire hybrid and a shape shifter as you call it. What could that be?"

"He's a shifter." Edward answered immediately. "He phased already."

"Ah, you failed to give me that information before, huh?" Aro looked left and right to his brothers and then asked them. "What should our sentence be, brothers? From what you see and hear today, what can you verdict this coven?"

"I say we eliminate every one of them including those who are involved." Caius answered.

"I say we judge first." Marcus, speaking for the first time, said. "We don't know the full potential of this child yet. We might be killing someone innocent here, Aro."

"Waste of time, Marcus! Should we wait for it to grow stronger? We don't know anything about it, we are in danger here! We eliminate them all and problem solved!"

"So you give me the final decision as always?" Aro conferred. "Very well."

He looks at the Cullens and considered everything said and told. He looked at the wolves who are now in clear view from the trees.

With a quiet word, he gave his verdict.

"Kill them."

* * *

**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER...**

If you have any questions, confusions… please ask them via PM or review. I'd answer them. =)

Sorry if it's this long. I got a headache typing this out.

I don't know if I'm writing after this story, I want to, but then time is complicated. I have so many ideas on my mind. Argh! For this story, not much is left already so…

** ღ _Wolf Under An Ink Spell_ ღ ¹³ **


	16. Chapter 15: Life & Death

Thanks to **mojojojo152, Taurus Pixie, twilightfanjm, **and** hpnut1** for reviewing the last chapter. I knew it was long but, hey, you managed. Besides someone did say you guys love really long chapters. To tell you the truth, this chapter should still be part of the previous one but then I was scared you'd be glued/stuck to your chair afterwards. And if I added it, you will have to sit and wait a few more days for the update.

Here's an early update. I hope I get more reviews this time. =)

* * *

**LIFE AND DEATH**

…

The brightness, despite the sun's absence in the sky, made Nessie squint her eyes tight. It made her hard to focus on what lies ahead, on the danger that lies ahead. Her vision had returned somehow to the point that she could clearly see the two young teenage vampires in front of her, both cloaked in black.

"Well, well, well, Bella, I must say, you have adopted a beauty." The girl said, the one Renesmee remembered as Jane.

Bella hissed at her. As a mother, she acted protective of her daughter. Especially her daughter. Jane had no right to talk about her daughter, but Jane finds it very amusing to irritate Bella in one way or another. If she can't mess with her mind with her powers, then she'd mess with Bella's temper.

"Mom?" Renesmee said, unsure of what to say or do. Instead she just clutched a sleeping young boy closer to her.

The movement, of course, did not escape the Volturi's eyes. Both the witch twins smiled and Alec gave a remark of calling the baby, "beautiful if not for the unusual smell."

It was Renesmee's turn to hiss.

She was surprised she was capable of doing such a thing she's never done before. Somehow, while in the crazy world she's in now, she had learned to simply trust her subconscious and instincts when it comes to decisions and family. She barely uses her head anymore.

"Stay away from him." It was the first thing that came to her mouth after the hiss. Motherly instincts, she thought.

"I'm afraid we can't do that. We're here to kill you all, after all." Time was suddenly taken out of control. Everything seemed to happen so fast. Jane made a move and Bella blocked. When they crashed, the loud thunder sound of their collision echoed for some time. It could clearly be mistaken for a thunderstorm coming. Alec began to maneuver as well, but Seth attacked him in time before he reached Nessie and the others.

"Grandma!" Nessie suddenly called out and Esme was standing right beside her instantly. She took a step ahead until she was in front of her granddaughter. She was shielding her and her great grandson.

"No," Nessie said, "you run." She didn't know what she was saying but it soon made sense. Well, as much sense as it can have.

"What? I can't leave you."

"No, you run. Take Kieran." The mention of her son's name brought out a broken voice. She was almost crying. The thought of separation only after a few hours since their meeting, it seems unfair.

It was.

"You take him and run away." As if it wasn't demanding enough, "Please."

"No, I can't take him away from you. We all do this together. You protect him and…"

But before Esme could finish, Renesmee was already kissing her son's cheeks and wetting it with tears. She whispered her love for him, that no matter what, she had loved him and will always do. Then she carefully gave her to Esme.

"Please, you'll be better at taking care of him. Besides, she's after me more than she is after him. He'll be safer away from me. Run, please."

"Renesmee," Esme couldn't utter a word. She took Kieran in her arms and carried him expertly. No words escape her mouth. She knew Renesmee was right; Jane was after her first originally. But to separate a child from a mother? She can't do that. She knows how it feels. It's depressing.

Like death itself, only more unbearable and painful.

But she understands.

"I will keep him safe." She promised her granddaughter. At such a young age, she couldn't believe she can make such mature decisions. She was extraordinary. Esme was proud of her. "But you have to promise me back that you will come looking for us after this is over. Kieran will not lose a mother, Renesmee."

And it was more of an order than a plea for a promise.

Esme told her briefly that she would take him as far away from here as possible. She will keep him safe. They would wait for Nessie to find them again. And Jake. So that they could be a family again.

As much as Nessie wanted the moment to last, she can't do that. Time is moving and the fight in front of them is still ensuing. So far, Bella had done a great job taking hold of both vampires with Seth Clearwater, but not for long. The two leeches were far stronger and more experienced.

Nessie kissed Kieran's head once again and he stirred once and went back to sleep. With a last whisper of her love for him, Esme ran away so fast that she was gone the moment Nessie blinked her tears away.

In no time, she had joined her mother and Seth, helped her with the witch twins, despite her still weak conditions.

…

Edward grabbed hold of Demetri. He can't let him get away. No one can let anyone get away. If they did, then they'd be off to kill Renesmee and Kieran.

That can't happen.

Somewhere around him, he saw Alice trying to trick Chelsea with her own moves, Emmett was fighting Felix head to head, boulder against boulder, and Rosalie doing her best with Heidi. The rest was a blur.

The wolves were all over as well, tearing limbs and heads off bodies and throwing them into a growing pile of burning ash.

Jasper was facing Caius, but they weren't fighting, although you could see that they were about to. They were simply making smart decisions, studying each other. The rest was nowhere to be seen.

Jacob could see everything, not only through his eyes but through his brothers'- and sister as well. The moment they gain advantage, the enemies make a smart move. It didn't help when some of them got powers.

Everything else turned into background pictures when Seth's point of view came more into focus.

He was still back home, protecting Nessie and their son from those two stupid leeches that got away. He got word that they were the ruthless ones. It was bad enough that they got there without his notice, but to see them fighting Nessie. His Nessie.

Jacob wanted to be there. Now.

Where was Kieran? His son? He couldn't see him anywhere. Where's Esme? Was Kieran with her? Nessie was fighting. She's fighting! She just gave birth and she's up and out there.

Red became his vision's color. He was livid. He just wants to get home and protect his mate and his son. His family. But he couldn't. He was stuck here, biting off stupid heads off stupid leeches that wants to kill his family.

As soon as he can, he'll get up and get there.

As quick as he can.

…

"Renesmee, run." Bella ordered her daughter.

The fight had paused for a while and they were watching each other merely a few feet away from each other. Seth was beside Nessie, making a protective stance somehow.

"No, they're after me." She was stubborn.

"Oh don't send her away, Bella. It will be no fun to chase her around again." Jane said. Although her power doesn't affect any of them due to Bella's powers, the twins were still capable of destruction. No wonder the Volturi keeps them.

"Brother," Jane called for Alec, "why don't you go play with the dog for a while?"

Alec had moved toward Seth and he growled back, staying away from Nessie to avoid inflicting any damage on her when Alec attacks. When they started biting each other off, Jane spoke with Bella again.

"Aren't you a mental shield?" She was asking the obvious already. "Who would you protect: your precious daughter, or everyone else on the field?"

**( AN: **I'm not sure what I'm stating in the following part is correct or anywhere near the "truth" based on Twilight. I'll explain it on the chapter's endnote so make sure you read it there.**)**

"Don't you dare, Jane…"

"Oh, I do." Then out of nowhere, Alec had tackled Bella to the ground. Nessie looked around and found Seth on the ground with a broken front leg and a gash on the right side of his body.

_At least he wasn't bitten. _Nessie thought.

She was about to go and help one of them, Seth or Bella, but Jane stopped her.

"Why don't you try to stop me from getting to your precious son, Renesmee?" Then she took off the same direction Esme did.

Nessie needn't to think twice or even consider the idea of thinking. Her instincts took over and she was on her way after Jane. She can see her in the distance, not far away, but she was fast, being a vampire and all.

What she did was she pushed her still stiff legs harder and harder until she was on her ultimate full speed. She tried to control her breathing, which was beginning to not cooperate with her heart beat. She was getting tired.

But no, she can't stop. Kieran.

Renesmee didn't know the way her grandmother had taken after she left. Did she go north? South? Back where? The house? Somewhere in the village?

Where?

All she knew was that Jane was running towards the beach of La Push. She could smell the salty air now, and it was growing stronger and stronger as they got closer. Soon, the trees around them thinned as they approached the opening of the beach. When they broke to the open space, Renesmee backed away a little when she saw a somewhat familiar space.

It was déjà vu for her here.

The raging waves, the gust of wind, the dark skies… yes, she had experienced this somewhere before. It was just like this.

Then she remembered.

…

_Seth, where is she?!_ Jacob asked through their connection.

Sometime when they were in the middle of a battle, he had lost sight of Nessie from Seth's point of view. And he panicked.

_I think she followed the vampire girl somewhere._ Seth said while trying to get Alec off Bella. _Said something about trying to stop her from getting to Kieran? _

Kieran.

The vampire was after his son, and his mate was in pursuit.

They were in danger.

_Which way did they go? _He asked.

_I don't know! I saw them head west but I don't know where after._ Seth replied.

_Damn it! _Then Jake called for his Beta. _Sam! I'm heading off. _

_Jacob, no. There are Cold Ones everywhere. You can't go alone. _

_I have to. You stay here and keep everything together. I need to find my family. They're somewhere out there. _Without waiting for what Sam has to say, he left and ran off the direction Seth had said. If he got lucky, he'll cross a scent and would follow it.

He was hoping he wouldn't be too late though.

…

Esme didn't know where to run. She wasn't sure if anywhere was safe.

When Kieran woke up and cried, she tried t hush him up, she knows getting him back to sleep was not going to work, so she just focused on trying to get him to stop crying. If he continued, they will be discovered.

"Hush, hush, Kieran." She sang calmly and it gave some effect, but it didn't get him to stop. "You'll be with your mother soon." Well, at least she hoped.

She kept running in circles, confusing anyone following with the tangled up scent she leaves behind. She was praying that no one crosses paths with her and Kieran. She can' protect a child, especially one that she holds.

But when the time comes, if it does, she will do her best.

When she was running for about an hour now, she began hearing someone behind them. Whoever it was is still far away, but is also gaining speed and catching up with them. Esme ran faster.

…

"I have to give it to you, Bella, you've been very…courageous with all that's happening. You even sacrificed your own daughter." Alec said. "I can't believe you will put those dogs first before her. Some mother you are." Then he chuckled.

"I have to say, enjoy yourself while you still can because as soon as Seth and I are done with you Alec, you'll be nothing but ashes blown by the wind."

"Threatening."

Then they clashed once again.

…

"Remember?" Jane taunted.

Nessie looked towards the vast ocean ahead of her and the high cliffs in the distance. She realized that those were the same cliffs she kept looking at every time Jake and she would stare out in the sea. She just can't help then but know that that's where it all started.

Now she remembered…somehow.

Renesmee was there. She doesn't know if those are the exact ones, but Nessie was on top of a cliff.

Nessie remembered running for her life. Someone told her to do so and so she ran and ran. Until she ended up there. The next thing she knew, she was down under waves, tossed by the strong currents, and was losing air.

Then darkness.

Nessie suddenly gasped for air, reliving the moment then now. Jane saw her of course and she was smiling. She knew Renesmee was getting it.

"That's where we cornered you before. You dropped down and plummeted below the sea."

Yes, that's what happened. Nessie was carried off to shore and the tribe found her. She was with them ever since.

"You weren't following Kieran." She suddenly said.

She frowned at first, but answered anyway, "I decided that I kill you first. For real this time, then I come for him. He'd be easier to kill since he's a child."

Before Renesmee had an answer to her about that she fell to the ground and felt the most excruciating pain all over her body. Worse than everything she'd experienced put together.

…

Jacob found a scent in the woods but it was confusing. It was going round and round. It definitely belongs to one of the Cullens. The matriarch one.

And Kieran's scent was somehow mixed in it.

He knew Kieran would be with her. Seth told him Nessie asked them to run away and get Kieran to safety. The question is where?

He kept following it and then when he gets to a fresher trail, he'd follow that. Like a dog actually. He got his nose stuck on the ground, sniffing. He didn't care if he looked stupid. There are lives at stake here. Important lives where his very existence depends.

Then he caught the most recent one: only a few minutes ago. He began to run a little faster until he was certain it was the freshest and that it was running fast. He got up and made a quick run toward it.

Soon, he can see the silhouette of a vampire with caramel color of hair in the distance.

Esme.

…

"Let's go." Bella said in a monotone before she and Seth went running the same distance Jane and Renesmee had gone. They ran fast, leaving the pile of body parts burning in the flames in front of the Black's humble home.

…

Nessie was screaming.

All she could feel was the stabs in her body; the flames crawling up her skin, and her tearing flesh.

Which are nothing but imaginary.

Jane had made it to a point that she won't be anywhere near her mother's shielding ability. She just had to kill her. Every time someone escapes her clutches, she comes back and finishes the job. Plus there's a motivation that this girl here, is Bella Cullen's daughter. The pain Jane can't inflict on the mother, well, she'll just make do with the child.

Renesmee was already crumpled on the ground in pain. She couldn't think straight, she couldn't think at all. Her mind was in a blur. All she thought of was if she died now, what happens to Kieran? To Jacob?

Kieran will be taken care of (in a good way) by her family and the tribe, but she doubts Jake. Jacob, when it comes to her well-being, is in lack of rightful and rational decision and thinking. To put it straight, he can't function without her. Well, that's what he says.

If she dies now… what then?

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's get up on those beautiful cliffs." Then Jane had dragged her.

All the way there, Nessie had been worrying, not for herself, but for everyone else. What happened in the field? Is Bella safe? Is Seth safe? What has happened to her son? Did he and Esme get away? The rest of the people in the village? Were they attacked?

So many things flutter across her mind that when they got there, she barely noticed.

Jane made an act of inhaling the ocean breeze and smiling as if getting fresh air was so nice for someone who doesn't actually need it.

"The second time around. Isn't this fun?"

All Nessie let out was a gasp of pain. Lately, that's all she's been feeling: so much pain. Somehow she wondered if all would be better, less painful, in death.

"Now, let's see where we left off then?" But the heat drowned Jane's voice all over her body again. It felt like she was dipped in molten lava, bathe in fire.

Call her selfish and everything else but right then Renesmee thought death was the best option.

…

Kieran was asleep again.

It didn't surprise Esme when only after a minute or two of being rested in his father's arms; her great grandson had gone to sleep. Jacob had been the one following them and it took Esme a while to realize that. Jake didn't blame her. It was right of her to keep running especially when she heard someone behind them.

When Jacob finally was in Esme's view, she halted and waited for him. He phased and took Kieran to bring him to sleep. He found his son. He was safe.

Now all he worries about is Nessie.

Where was she?

"Thank you," Jacob whispered, "for taking care of him."

"No problem, Chief." Esme said.

"Jacob, call me Jacob. Or Jake." Finally, he considered her, and the rest of the Cullens, family enough. Weird as it is.

"No problem, Jacob." Esme repeated with a smile.

The silence around them wasn't very awkward, it was nice. They were on their own thoughts actually.

Jacob was watching Kieran sleep. He was so peaceful, oblivious to everything going on around him. Innocent.

He thought that this was the same with Renesmee then. Wasn't she innocent, at fault over nothing, when the Volturi decided to kill her and her family? Just because of her existence. That's it.

It wasn't just. It wasn't fair.

It was stupid.

Now they're back and are after Nessie again- who was nowhere to be found. Well, he wasn't searching, but he doesn't know where she is. And that made him feel uneasy.

_She could be dead. _That's what his mind told him and he immediately shook his head to clear the thought. It wasn't tolerable. No, it can't be. She's strong. She's out there, somewhere. In pain maybe, but not dead. No.

The stillness of the surrounding was broken when footfalls on the ground from a distance echoed in his ear.

Someone was coming.

…

Some are injured. Some are killed.

The fight has stopped.

Everything was quiet again.

"Dear friend, we need not shed any more blood here. Killing makes me nothing but sad." Aro said.

"If only you have come to listen and understand, Aro. This wouldn't end up like this." Carlisle answered.

"Yes, and if only you were honest enough."

"We are honest, Aro. End this now and leave in peace. What we told you is everything there is. There is no danger here."

"A decade ago, I would have believed you, my friend. I don't know where trusts lie now."

"It still lies here." Carlisle insisted.

Aro was silent, making a decision for a while and Edward was listening to his mind work out everything. He frowned.

"Very well, I shall put this nonsense of a war at an end…" Aro began. "However, to clearly see the truth behind your words, I insist for the presence of this young Renesmee Cullen and her newborn son." Then Aro turned to the wolves, to Sam in particular, "And bring your leader. I believe he's the father."

Sam growled at him and Edward understood the disgust and anger. His Alpha is not going anywhere near them, no. But he doubt he won't go if Nessie and their son is.

He'd do it. Even if it were the last thing he'd do.

The Cullens were deliberating. Was it smart to agree and not compromise?

"The three of them will meet you, Aro, only if you let me and Bella come as well." Edward said. "I don't think it's fair for them to walk into your den just like that."

"If it gives you assurance, Edward. Of course you may come. But do anything rash or stupid and you'll all be eliminated in a snap of my fingers." Aro answered. "Very well, my brothers and guards are to leave you now. I shall send word regarding the time and place of our meet."

The dark cloaks of black, gray, and red were all turning away but Rosalie called for them.  
"What about your witches?" She spat out. "They're still out there."

"Oh, yes." Aro said as if he had forgotten, which was very doubtful of it. "Demetri will track them down." And the vampire mentioned was gone with a nod.

"Jasper go with him." Carlisle said. Jasper ran after Demetri and Paul ran after him: a reinforcement from the pack.

"You do not trust us after all?" Aro said.

"After what you've done, I don't think trust won't be between us for quite some time."

"It saddens me." Aro said. "Goodbye, my dear friends. We shall meet again and hopefully, under good terms."

"Goodbye, Aro."

Everyone watched as the cloaks disappeared as quickly as they had come. Out from their sight, their hearing, into the fog the way they came from.

The Volturi had gone.

Just like that.

…

"Bella!" Esme cried upon seeing her daughter-in-law come into view with the sandy wolf Seth. Jacob nodded to him and the enormous canine returned the gesture. "I'm so happy you're all right!"

"Esme," Bella called. She searched around quickly and found Jacob Black with them, and in his arms was little Kieran Black. Her grandson. Then someone was missing. "Esme, where's Renesmee?"

"Oh, dear. I don't know. Didn't I leave her with you?"

"Yes, but she followed Jane. They were after you and Kieran." Bella looked at her grandson again.

"But I didn't see her. I never encountered her."

"She's in danger." Jacob said. He stood up quickly form atop a fallen trunk he sits on. He passed Kieran back to Esme and then went off.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked.

"Where do you think?" He phased on his fly and Seth followed.

It took Bella a moment to do the same thing, but she did anyways.

…

Death would definitely be easier. But then it makes no difference now. She was numb from head to toe. She can' feel a thing. Can't think of anything. Nothing.

She was hollow.

She could hear Jane talking, but she couldn't understand her. Every word she says was ringing at her ears.

Nessie knew she was on the ground, unmoving, so she also knew when she was lifted from it. Jane was holding her by her shirt and she seems so light. She felt the wind across her skin, cool and crispy. Then the drops of water came. Somewhere, she could hear the waves growing louder and louder. They were getting near the sea.

"This time, I'll make sure you don't come up."

Then Jane's hands let her go the same time the fire came back to engulf her in flames.

...

Seth caught the scent they were looking for: Nessie's. All they have to do now is to follow it.

Jacob was on the lead of course. He was so intent on finding her. Who wouldn't be? He spent almost the entire day worrying to death. Now that she's so close, he won't let her get away.

Not this time.

The three of them: Seth, Jacob, and Bella, noticed that they were heading the beach. The exact opposite direction Esme had taken. If Jane was really after Kieran, Bella knew she was smart enough to notice Esme's scent. So why the beach?

"She in here somewhere." Bella choked.

_Where is she? _Jake recited in his mind like a chant.

_Jacob, I'm sure she's safe. _

_How would you know that? _

_Err,_

Bella wasn't listening to their growls. She knew they were communicating, but she didn't listen. She was more focused on looking for her daughter. She is _not, _ever, losing her again. Ever. She looked around her. Concentrated on her scent, even.

"Where are you, Renesmee?" She whispered to the wind.

The waves crashing on the shore caught her attention. A storm's probably coming. The waves are just too big. It even comes up to those rocks at the foot of the cliffs…

That's when she saw her. Them, actually.

"No!" Bella heard herself scream out into the open.

The two wolves behind her grew quiet and were looking at her, then at wherever she was looking at. Seth saw it first actually, but Jacob was only half a second away.

They saw two people there on top of the cliffs, one was standing and the other was into the air. One of them wore a black cloak, and unfortunately, it was the one standing and lifting the other off the ground. The other one seems to be limp, hanging there. For a moment, they were just there, frozen in place. Everything was. Time moved so slowly or not at all. Then she let go.

A howl broke into the air the moment they saw Renesmee falling down into the raging waves awaiting her down below.

…

The water was cold but it didn't drown out the heat of the fire. In fact, it intensified it. Like gasoline. She wanted to scream out so loud, but she couldn't. She had nothing left. Everything was lost. If she lived through this, well, it will be the greatest miracle for her.

Underwater, she imagined the faces of everyone she loves while her darkening surrounding became the background. Every face of the people that welcomed her into their lives even if she wasn't one of them. Her friends. Emily. Claire. Sue Clearwater. The people at her wedding. The pack. Billy. The Cullens. Jacob. Kieran.

Everyone she loves.

As she went deeper and deeper, she saw something else. Not in the water but in her mind.

Her family.

She remembered herself as a child, or what she looked like as a child and being dressed up by her aunts. She remembered being taught how to fight by her uncles out in their lawn. She remembered her grandfather teaching her, her grandmother cooking for her all the time, her father playing the piano, and her mother reading to her every night.

She will miss them.

Life is cruel. The moment things turn up to be good, situations mess it up. Fate gets some idea of turning everything upside-down. Making you cry in the end.

Life is just that cruel.

The pain was disappearing from her body, but the numbness she felt didn't help. She couldn't move. She had no more air in her lungs to breathe.

She will die.

As she thought of her family again, and what her new family could have been if none of this had happened, Renesmee had finally surrendered to unconsciousness with the image of everyone she loves imprinted in her mind.

* * *

**Review this chapter…**

**Author's Note: **Okay, I admit that I'm a little mean leaving you there. I hope there isn't much disappointment or anger or confusion or anything negative for this chapter. I didn't know if you wanted the Volturi dead or what. I just… you know did what I did here. _If_ I'm doing the sequel, we won't need them anymore anyway. =) So maybe two chapters left now. Three if you count the Epilogue. They're going to be quite short, too. Awww, right?

Tell me what you think about this though!

...

**Explanation: **So there's a part in the story where I inserted an AN for you. For those who didn't understand it then, here you go:

Bella is a mental shield, right? And she can block vampire abilities that involves infiltrating the mind like Edward's mind-reading, Jane's illusion of pain, Alec's control of senses, and the like…

When Jane made her choose between protecting Nessie and going after them, she will risk leaving Seth with Alec (who can cut off his senses and kill him) and the rest of the pack whoa re in the field, vulnerable.

To clear that up, the wolves have this mind thing they can do when they are phased. It's as if their minds are connected. Seth being in the pack can somehow pass the shield Bella gives him to his brothers (and sister) in the field, leaving them protected from some nasty vampires (like Chelsea who can mess up your loyalty).

If Bella goes and protect Nessie from Jane, Seth and the pack will be in danger from mental assaults.

I'm not sure though, if that's how it works for Stephenie Meyer, but oh well…

Thank you for reading,

_Wolf Under An Ink Spell_


	17. Chapter 16: Sarah

****Hello! Here's chapter sixteen for you. I thought it's about time I update Two Worlds. Anyway, there's one chapter left (which is already done and ready for posting) and then the epilogue that I'm sure you'll find...uhm, interesting.

Thank you, again, to everyone who read this all the way. I love it when you guys review and add my story to your alerts or favorites. Thank you so much!

Please note, as well, that I am not perfect in all ways. I make mistakes, too. Sorry for errors, whether it's in the grammar or the story itself. I try to make things good at my best but then I'm not perfect.

Read, enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

**SARAH**

…

**Renesmee**

I knew I was dead. I have to be. What else can be the reason of me seeing all these white things: white smoke, white clouds, me in a white dress, and a never-ending horizon of light? What else can explain my feelings of peace and calm if I'm not dead?

Yes, I think I am. I have to be.

It was cruel of me to wish for this and to leave everyone else I love behind. But then I fought too hard and too long. I was the one they are after, not them anyway. Now that I'm dead, maybe they'll be left alone?

Jacob and Kieran especially. They don't have to be included in this. They're innocent.

I stood there and looked around expecting something or someone to puff out of the white smoke and surprise me. An angel maybe? At least someone who can tell me what happens from now on. Will I be a ghost? Can I watch over my family from here? A guardian?

"Renesmee," I heard someone call in a melodious voice.

I turned around to see a beautiful woman standing in front of me. She had long hair that flows freely until the middle of her back. It was black, as dark as the night. Her skin was the most beautiful, glowing tan and her lips were the softest and most natural color of pink. Simplicity and beauty.

"Hello, Nessie," I was surprised when she called m by my nickname. How could she know?

"Am I dead?" I just asked.

"Yes and no, child. You still cling to your body, but then you are almost gone from it."

"So I'm dead." I concluded.

"How could you say?"

"Well, there is no way anyone is finding me down there anymore." I said referring to m body under the ocean. "I'm dead."

"You lose hope way too fast." She told me.

"There is no hope. There is no way I could escape death twice." I cried thinking of my family.

The beautiful woman walked to me so gracefully and she hugged me. She tried to comfort me and when I was calm enough, she spoke again.

"You're special, Renesmee. That's one of the many reasons why my son had loved you in the first place." I stopped mid-gasp when she said that. Had I heard her right? Her son?

I looked up to her serene face and studied her features. Yes, I have seen pictures of her. Before. Jacob also did describe her, too. But then the camera and his words did not match the true appearance of Sarah Black.

"You're beautiful." I said in awe.

"Thank you, child."

"You're Sarah, aren't you? You're Jake's mom." I told her.

"Yes, and Kieran's grandmother." She chuckled, seemingly very proud, too. "I can't believe you had made me one at this age." I smiled at her. Yes, she's too young to be a grandmother.

"I'm sorry. It's just…" I tried.

"Oh, don't worry I think he looks wonderful. He looks just like his father actually when he was still young." She beamed.

"Yes, I thought so, too."

"I think you will be a wonderful mother, Nessie." Sarah told me.

"Thank you," I answered but I knew I can't be one now. I'm gone. I won't be able to care for my own son for at least a day. I can't be there for him anymore. No telling not to pick fights, or to tell him to be just like his dad, or to say I love you, or be there for his school, or when he grows up. No, I won't be there.

"No, thank you. I never thought Jacob could be like that around someone." The way she talk about us made me realize that for her to know about Kieran and how Jacob was happy, she had to be seeing us.

"I watch over you know. I look after my family all this time." She was a guardian angel.

"May I watch with you?" I asked, my eyes are almost filled with tears. After all, this will be my home now.

…

**Jacob**

I saw her fall and I didn't have to think again of what to do. Still in my wolf form, I went for the cold waters of the Pacific and made my way over to where she had fallen.

Up in the cliffs, I could see a lot of people now, and one of them was a gray-cloaked vampire standing beside the witch. Then there was another blonde man and I noticed Paul in the background some distance away, still a wolf.

They were arguing.

I have no time for them though. Nessie needs me. When I inhaled for enough air to fill my lungs, I saw the blonde vampire jumping from the cliffs and into the ocean. I panicked.

They were still after her.

I dove and swam as fast as possible. Sometime while swimming, I had phased back to human.

The current underwater was stronger than the churning waves above. The sea was an endless curtain of darkness. The water was freezing. Far away down, I could see her and she was motionless.

I tried to swim faster and faster before the leech that jumped the cliffs get to her first. There is no way I'm letting him get there first. But then there he was, reaching out for her arm and tugging at her. That was when I saw the dark blue water turn to blood red. I was angry.

When I got there, he saw me and I was sure he saw my expression. He made the gesture of raising both his hands in a form of surrender. I took Renesmee's limp arms and started for the surface with a push from the seafloor. I swam faster upward than I had going down. I had to get her to the surface. I need to give her some air. I need her and I can't let her die.

When I broke the surface, I gasped for a much-needed breath of air and went for the shore where everyone else was, including the Cullens. Bella, upon seeing us, immediately went to the water to help me with Nessie. I didn't want to give her but I had to. I needed to wear shorts after all. Seth came to me in wolf form and offered me the one pair tied to his ankle.

From behind us, the blonde vampire surfaced and it was one of the Cullens. That's why he backed off.

"Renesmee!" Bella gasped and carried her to dry sand. Well, as dry as it can be here in La Push. "Carlisle!" she cried.

The doctor came forth and checks her pulse first and listened for her heartbeat. Everyone was so quiet. The only thing that was heard was the quick beats of the pack's heart. Apart from that, the waves and the gust of wind. Then nothing else.

"No," I said. "No, she can't die. Do something!"

That was when they began the first aid they could give someone at situations like this: CPR.

…

**Renesmee**

"What will happen?" I asked Sarah.

Looking at myself from here, I didn't know what's to happen. Sarah told me I still cling to my body down there, but then looking at it now, I highly doubt that. I looked so fragile, for one.

"You choose."

"What?" I turned my attention to Sarah. "What do you mean I choose?"

"You choose if you want to live again or just let go and die."

"Just like that?" That easy?

"Yes, but then you have to strive hard for it." She faced me this time, smiled, and spoke again. "Renesmee, my dear, listen to me."

I looked at her this time to do exactly as she asked me: listen.

"You have become everything I want a girl to be for my only son. Thank you for coming to his life. I hope it's not too much to ask you to try and come back to him. He loves you very dearly and I don't wish to have my grandson feel exactly how Jacob had: motherless. He will need you. They both need you. Will you try for me, Nessie?"

And how could I deny her?

"I promise I will get back." The tears in my eyes were beginning to cloud my view of her and I tried to wipe them away but she beat me to it.

"Thank you." She kissed me in my head and asked me to do the same for Jake and Kieran. "This is when we go separate ways."

"What? You're leaving me already?" I was suddenly scared. She hadn't told me anything else, especially on how exactly I have to get back. I can't just close my eyes and wake up in my bedroom with Jacob, can I?

"No, dear. You have to get back there. I will always be watching you, all of you." Once more, she kissed me on my temple and I closed my eyes to cherish them. When I opened them again, it wasn't the room that I saw, or Jake's face, like I'd hope. It was darkness.

…

**Jacob**

A day had passed.

Her breathing had become normal now, unlike when we first got to her. She was gasping then, like she was in so much pain. I felt so relieved when she calmed down about six hours ago. Her heartbeat had decreased speed, but it was still faster than I was used to. The Cullens were assuring me that it was normal. That it was her real heart's pace, like a bird's. But I was still somewhere in between panicking and strangling them for saying that, and believing them for now.

Since we got home, I never left her side. We brought her up in our room and Bella had her changed into dry and warmer clothes. She had been under freezing water for so long that her temperature had dropped. After Bella dressed her daughter, she had gone down and brought her grandson up along with Edward. They had stayed there for sometime, and then went back down with the rest.

Jacob never, ever, left Renesmee's side. Kieran was asleep in a small crib beside their bed. He had stayed quiet. This time, Jake was wishing that Nessie would do something to make him know she's fine. Or else he'd go insane of worry.

He hadn't slept well for nights now. So much had been happening. He just can't close his eyes when danger was about and now that it's gone, Nessie's in a bad condition. He can't leave her side. Even if it's only an hour of sleep.

"Come on, Nessie. Please come back to me." He whispered.

…

Jacob was wide-awake.

He looked around and saw nothing but their front lawn and the trees nearby. It was quiet. The skies were dark but it didn't look like it will rain anytime soon. The wind was cold but his werewolf, or shape shifter, genes made his body temperature high that it didn't affect him at all.

"Jacob," he heard someone call. He whirled around to see that it was from his house. His old house. The one where he used to live with his father, and not Renesmee.

On the small porch was a swing, and on that swing sat a beautiful woman Jacob knows even with eyes closed.

"Mom?" he asked.

"Yes, son. Come here." She called him forth. With slow and unsure steps, he made his way toward their porch and climbed the steps. When he was four feet away from his mother, he looked at her, carefully, to make sure he wasn't dreaming or anything.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hush, son. I don't have much time." Sarah Black stood up and walked closer until they were face to face. "I come from a long way just to see you."

"I miss you. We all do." Jacob said.

"I know. I watch over you all. I miss you more than anything else."

"I wish you were here."

"I do, too. But then that's not why I'm here." Sarah said.

"What do you mean?"

Jake's mom gave him the same smile that used to warm his soul then. He loved that smile. And he misses it so much already.

"You have a beautiful wife, my son. I am so proud of you."

Renesmee. She was talking about Renesmee.

"I know." And then Jacob remembered her current condition. He suddenly panicked when he realized he wasn't anywhere near her.

"You are asleep, Jacob. Don't worry, you rest beside her in your room." Sarah assured her panicked son. "You almost lost her, Jacob."

Jacob knew that, but he didn't want to admit it. To think that Renesmee was almost gone… It wasn't something he wanted to cross his mind anytime.

"I told her to stay. She needed to stay. You need her. Kieran needs her."

"You met her?" Jacob was shocked.

"Yes, she was with me." Sarah smiled once more. "I must tell you, Jacob, and I pray you remember. Take very good care of her. And Kieran. Don't let any harm come to them. They are the most precious things to ever come to your life."

"You didn't have to tell me that. I will protect them with my own life." Jacob promised.

"I know. I just needed to tell you. I am your mother, after all."

"You're watching over us?" Jacob asked after some time of silence passed.

"Yes, and I shall continue doing so. You have been doing so well in taking over your father's position as Chief of the tribe. You have made me so proud."

"Thanks,"

"That being said, I must get back. So do you. Renesmee is waking."

"Will you come again?" Jacob asked.

"I am always here, son." Sarah smiled once more before hugging her son tightly in an embrace. "Tell everyone, especially your father that I love him very dearly."

"I will."

"Remember what I told you, Jacob. There are some things in the future that you don't know but must be prepared for."

Jacob's brows creased at this. He was confused. Is there danger ahead once again?

"Be safe."

…

Jacob felt something twitching and it brought him back to consciousness. Slowly, his eyes had adjusted to the light in the room. He felt the twitching again and he realized it was Nessie's hands in his. He stood up almost instantly and stroked her face.

"Nessie?" he called quietly.

"Jake," she mumbled but with her eyes still closed.

"Oh, Nessie. I'm glad you're okay." He sighed.

"I'm fine." And finally, he saw the chocolate browns he loves so much.

He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her forehead, then her cheeks, her nose, and finally her lips.

"I love you. I love you so much. Don't you dare leave Kieran and me like that again. Ever."

"Never." She whispered.

* * *

**REVIEW**

So, how was it? I don't know. I just really, really want to add Sarah up. LOL. Tell me what you think?

Sincerely,

Wolfie xD


	18. Chapter 17: Two Worlds

****Quick update! Okay, I have the Epilogue ready already and I'm just waiting for... I don't know exactly. Here's chapter 17. It's not as long as the others, maybe because we're nearing the end. Oh, I want to share the Epilogue with you now! I don't know, maybe on the weekend? Net week? As of now, I'm taking my midterm exams and it's really, really making my brain push its limits. I hope I pass anyway. :)

Without further ado...

* * *

**TWO WORLDS**

...

It took Nessie three days to recover completely. She was fine on the next day after waking, but Jacob insisted so bad that she couldn't deny him. It was the only thing he could do after scaring him with her almost death.

All those times that she stayed in bed, Jake had told her what happened, from when she had given birth to their beautiful son, until the time when Jacob had spoken to Sarah, his mother. He told everything in full detail, not eliminating anything and hurrying.

The Cullens were still around. The pack and the council were being very, very generous about them. Not a single vampire had stayed in Quileute lands this long. They would be a pile of ash by now, if ever. Maybe it helped that they were her family.

Yes, she remembered everything now.

She had run away. Her father, Edward, had told her to do so after the Volturi came for her the first time. She made a run and never stopped to look where she was headed or to look behind her if anyone was following. Unfortunately, Jane was there. She had fallen in the cliffs and was swept on shore, thank goodness. That was when the Quileute tribe found and cared for her like family.

She wouldn't have met Jacob if that didn't happen.

Jacob told her about the vampire girl that dropped her down the ocean with pure hatred and disgust. He told her that Paul, Jasper, and another member of the Volturi had come for her. They had let her go, unwillingly and they went back to their masters.

Now, the Volturi wanted her presence. They wanted to see her, Kieran, and Jacob. Her father volunteered to come as well with Bella. They can't let them come in vampire territory just like that. Aro had agreed. Jacob didn't like it, but if it's what will prove of Nessie and Kieran's innocence, what else can he do? He'd go with them of course.

They had to visit them soon.

It was warm outside and Renesmee was carrying Kieran in her arms. He was awake, but very quiet. His dark brown eyes kept moving back and forth to everything that moved in his surrounding, the trees in particular. He seemed to be fascinated with them.

"He will be wonderful." Jacob said beside her.

"He _is _wonderful, Jake." She corrected.

Jacob kissed her and said, "I know. So are you."

They began walking. This day was yet another challenge. It was time to decide. The Cullens had stayed so long in their land, Renesmee is half human, half vampire, and Jacob, the Alpha and the Chief of the Quileute tribe, imprinted on her. And now, they have a son. An heir.

"It will be all right." Jacob reassured her.

"What if the council made me choose, Jacob? What if they made me choose between you and my family?"

He understood her distress. He, as well, can't choose between Nessie and his family, the tribe. It's wrong. They're both his family.

"You won't." And he kissed her.

Everyone else was there when they arrived. They were waiting for them.

…

"You can't make her choose, Dad." Jacob said.

The council had come to the point where they find that the Cullens are harmless as can be than other Cold Ones they've encountered. However, there is still that potential threat that they lose control and attack people. For that matter, all of them must be removed from the land. In case of refusal, then they shall be killed.

Unfortunately, Renesmee is one of them. She was Renesmee Cullen before she became Renesmee Black. She had to choose and the Elders had made that clear.

"No, you can't make her choose. She's our family now. She belongs here. She's my wife." Jacob argued.

"She is your wife, and yet there is still part Cold One in her body. She is still one of them."

"No, she's not like them. None of them is like _them_! They're not monsters. Can't you see that yet?" It was a surprise that Jacob was arguing for the Cullen's side. It was the time when he finally trusts them enough. He considers them his family now, as well.

"Jacob," Carlisle said, "there's no need for that. We will go without any hesitation or delay if that's what the Elders wish. You have been very generous with our presence for so long. Thank you."

"You see? They are willing to go."

"I see that point. But it's not fair to make Renesmee choose. She needs me and I belong here, and she needs her family as well."

Everyone was quiet, no one was speaking. It's true what Jacob said. They understand that. Renesmee needs Jacob, or was it the other way around? And Renesmee needs her family, the Cullens. But there is just no way this can be arranged. They are Cold Ones, whether they drink animal or human blood.

"If you make her choose," Jacob said, "I go with her and with the Cullens. Then we're gone."

The people around: the Elders of the Council, the pack, the Cullens, and Renesmee were all surprised at what Jacob said.

"You can't leave, Jacob. You are Chief here. You made a promise to stand by your tribe and to sacrifice anything and everything for your people." Billy said to his son.

"I said that, yes. But I can't survive without Renesmee. If you cannot accept us together, then you lose us both."

Nessie had never seen Billy and Jake argue before, and she was embarrassed that it was because her. She never meant for it to be like this. Jake doesn't have to choose between her and his family.

"Jake, don't. Stop. It's fine. I can just come and visit." She said, the words breaking her heart.

"What?!" He cried out to her. "And what about Kieran?"

Nessie looked at Kieran who was playing with her mother's hair. She loves him so much, and he belongs to Jake as much as he belongs with her. He was their son. "You can keep him." Her voice was breaking and tears were welling up already in her eyes. She doesn't want it to be like this. But she was losing options. Giving Kieran up like that made her remember her promise with Sarah Black, to not leave Kieran motherless. And now she was giving him up to the Quileutes. Well, she'll visit anyway.

"No! We're a family. I'm leaving with you if that's the only way."

"But he's right. You promised in front of everyone in the tribe that you will sacrifice everything for your people. My family," she looked at the Cullens, "we're Cold Ones, no matter what we drink, we're monsters. We're a threat here to everyone. We can't stay."

"No, I'm leaving if you are."

"Jacob,"

"That's enough." They were halted. Turning to look, they saw Billy Black with a firm expression. "It seems none of you two are willing to leave each other I understand that part very well. You can't leave without the other, and you can't leave without your family." He sighed and rubbed his temple.

From the line of the Cullens, Edward was smiling. He can hear Billy's thoughts and he was satisfied with the decision he cam up with.

"The Cullens may stay under conditions that if broken will cost their lives." Billy looked at Carlisle and he came forth closer.

"Carlisle Cullen, as the leader of your coven I wish to make this negotiation in front of you."

"I understand." Carlisle answered.

"Jacob, come and witness this. You are Chief after all."

Jake walked closer, but not without towing Nessie with him. He placed a tight embrace around her and kept her close to him.

"As a member of the Council and as previous Chief of the tribe, I propose that we make a treaty between our families." He called out loud for everyone to hear. "In this treaty shall be the single condition that the Cullens are to stay provided that they do not bite any human from now on. Bite and not just kill. They are, as well, to stay off the Quileute lands unless with permission of the Chief or the Council of Elders. If violated, either they leave immediately; to never return anywhere near this state or they will be eliminated. All of them." He said while looking at everyone, to Jacob and Renesmee in particular.

When he meant all of them, which included Nessie, and Kieran if ever since he was Nessie's son. He's part Cold One, no matter how small that part is. Jacob held Nessie tighter, if that was possible.

Carlisle looked at his family and they all were serene. They gave a nod of approval. They knew what was at stake and they trust each other not to do anything to violate the treaty.

"Very well," Carlisle said, "I, Carlisle Cullen, representing the entire Cullen family, agree to the terms you have spoken of. It shall be in effect immediately."

"Son?" Billy called.

"I see no problem in it. The Cullens will remain off the Quileute land. They can reside in a nearby area as long as they follow the terms of this treaty. In return, I shall make sure the pack doesn't come across their territory more often than necessary."

"Very well." Billy looked at the rest of the Elders and they nodded as well. "The Council of Elders have made this treaty between the Quileute tribe and the Cullens legit. It shall be in effect immediately. Everyone present in here: the Council of Elders, the wolf pack, and the Cullens are in witness to this agreement." Billy Black raised his right hand, asking for a shake confirming the deal. For simple formality. Carlisle didn't waste any time. He took his hand and shook it firmly.

Billy looked directly into Carlisle's eyes. "You may stay a little longer for now but I expect the treaty be in effect by sunset."

"Thank you." Carlisle said.

"No, thank you. If your family hadn't come, we wouldn't have known about the danger ahead. Renesmee is part of our family now as well. We will keep her safe no matter what. I don't think my son can take it if she's in front of any harm."

"I understand. Let this treaty be a mark of friendship between our families."

"Very well."

The rest of the Cullens walked forward, as did the pack. Like two sides at war then, the Quileutes and the Cullens were united at last as one family. From two separate, and very different worlds, they had come to tolerate, if not like, each other for the sake of family. They would try friendship, but it will be a challenge.

Considering the repulsive scent of sweetness emanating from the Cullens and the wet dog smell from the wolves, this will be a long shot.

Bella came towards Billy with Kieran in her arms and Edward beside her. They greeted them with a smile while Carlisle walked over to where Esme was, talking with the rest of the Elders. Seth had come forward, towards them as well and he stood between Bella and Renesmee. The rest were scattered. Jasper was with Alice and they were talking to Embry, Quil, and Collin. Brady was heading for the Elders with Sam. Paul and Jared however were beginning to annoy Rosalie and Emmett. They were nudging each other, teasing. Rosalie was giving hisses and Emmett was playing along. Edward couldn't help but laugh at their play-fights.

"Ah, let me see my grandson." Billy said. Bella leaned down and brought him down to Billy's strong arms. Jacob was watching carefully at whatever Kieran would do. He seemed to be very observant somehow. When he was down on his grandfather's arms, he looked up and stared at him with wide eyes.

Edward laughed again. "He's curious."

"Ah, curious little one, aren't you? Do you even know who I am, young one? I am your grandfather. A young one at that, too." Billy looked at Jake.

"What?" He asked innocently.

Bella released a sigh. "If you're a young grandparent then what do you call me? Technically I'm still in my twenties. And you," she said facing Nessie, "are way too young to be a mother. I can't believe you'd do that! You're just six!" She cried out.

"Momma, I didn't know."

"Still, you thought you were sixteen and that's still very young. I had you when I was turning nineteen." Bella argued.

"That's young, too."

"Not as young as you are!"

"Calm down, love." Edward whispered. "She didn't know." But deep inside he was freaking out as well. Her daughter, her six-year old daughter, has a son. He might as well faint now if he could.

"How can you be so calm, Edward?" Bella asked, looking at her husband in shock. It seems that Edward isn't one of those people who knew the word 'calm' in situations like this one.

"Trust me, I'm not." And he gave her that crooked smile she loves so much.

"Hey, at least Nessie's doing really great." Jacob said to release the tension. He smiled at his wife and brought her closer to his side.

"Please, stop calling her that. Her name is _Renesmee_, not Nessie. She is not a monster." Bella pleaded. She had been irritated with the nickname every since day one.

"Renesmee is beautiful, but it's a mouthful. Beside I think Nessie is just fine." Jacob looked at his wife with glittering eyes. "It's perfect."

Nessie, in reply, simply rolled her chocolate-brown eyes with a smile.

* * *

**REVIEW**

I think the ending is adorable, don't you think? LOL

Tell me what you think about that last parts with the 'one family' thing. :)

The Epilogue is the only thing that's left now.

Sincerely,

Wolfie xD


	19. Epilogue: A New Chapter Begins

**Story Disclaimer:** The names, characters, and places mentioned in this story are all from the Twilight Saga author, Stephenie Meyer and from the Twilight Saga itself. All rights belong to her. At some cases though, names, places, and incidents are made in fiction as additional characters to the story. If ever these names are in common with other works of authors, both fanfic and real, there is no copyright intended in there and it may have been coincidental. (I might have been simply inspired.)

As respect to the author who wrote this FanFic, no part of this story must be reproduced, copied, downloaded, uploaded, or any form of transmission from this site to somewhere else without the author's permission and rightful credits.

**Author's Note:** I, myself, know that my grammar is quite horrible at times. Not only with this story but with others as well. I'm trying to keep that in check, but please, I ask of you to bear with me. I don't live in the US or anywhere else that has English as the main language. I'm not a master. I'm sorry for grammatical errors, wrong use of words, verbs, phrases, situations, etc...

* * *

**THE NEXT CHAPTER BEGINS**

**Epilogue**

…

_One year later…_

The plane had landed yesterday and the announcer declared that they had indeed arrived in Italy. From there, they have to travel west to Volterra, the place where the Volturi resides.

Sometime ago, they had received a note that says that the Volturi, Aro in particular, are expecting them to come soon. They had made arrangement then, calling to Volterra to schedule a meeting with them to let them know they will be coming in a week's time. Aro had been very enthusiastic about it. He said he would be waiting for them.

Edward and Bella, both wrapped in long sleeves, complete with the hats and shades, had carried to secure their baggage in a car they had bought ahead of time for their use in Italy. In a few minutes after landing, they, along with the Black family, were on their way across fields to Volterra, Italy.

It was dusk when they arrived. They stopped at a nearby hotel to drop their belongings and to check into two separate rooms, one for Bella and Edward, and the other for Jacob, Nessie, and their one-year old son, Kieran. Bella had ordered room service for them and when they were done, they rested for the night. Tomorrow morning, they will be leaving to visit the Volturi.

Dawn came too quickly. At six in the morning, the air was still cold and dew was still in the plants around the city. Half the people in the city are still in their beds, asleep, but they were already out there, entering the city and rounding the fountain to park in the front gates of the residence.

Without surprise, Felix and Demetri greeted them.

"How nice to see you again." Felix said. "Although I wish you didn't have to bring your pet." Jacob growled in response.

"I believe we are expected, Felix." Edward said.

"Yes, master Aro has been waiting for you since we have parted ways." The gray-cloaked members of the guard let them in and closed the doors after. "He's very excited to see you once again."

The hallways were empty aside from the painting after painting that hang on their walls. Occasionally, there would be vases standing on small pillar like tables. At the end of the hallway, they had come to an elevator, one that brought them to the lowest part of the castle. It dinged open and they were in a darker setting. Different from the ones above.

They were lead to a door, Demetri pushed them open and it revealed the circular room where the three leaders of the Volturi sit and wait.

"Welcome! Welcome! I am so happy to finally see you!" Aro greeted.

"Aro." Edward nodded in greeting.

"How lovely to see your daughter well, Edward." Aro said as his eyes focused on Nessie. Jacob immediately stood in front of her, protecting her from him. "Ah, the shifter. I must apologize for whatever it is that my dear Jane had done to your lovely wife, Mr. Black. I assure you it is not in my intention to harm her or your son in any way."

But Jacob stayed in his place.

"Very well, I think we should get this over with. Your son in law doesn't seem to be quite confident here." Aro walked towards Edward. "I believe you know the routine?" He held out his hand and Edward looked into his eyes before letting his hand fall onto Aro's.

"Aro can read every single thought that came into my mind with a touch." He explained to Nessie and Jacob. "He wants to see how you have been after they left."

"And I see that everything has gone very well." Aro said before releasing Edward's hand. He took careful steps backwards towards his chair, the middle one and then faced to his right towards Marcus.

"Brother, what do you think of the bond between the young ones?" Aro asked.

It took Marcus longer than usual to answer, but then he sat up straight and answered his brother in the same tone he had been using for decades. "I have never seen anything this strong. I must admit that. The bond between the shape shifter and its mate is unique."

"Ah, an honest answer. May I, brother?" And Aro did the same thing he had done with Edward, he held Marcus' hand and watched his thoughts. "Yes, they are something, aren't they?" Then he let go to look over to his left at the blonde, sadistic Volturi leader.

"Caius," he started, "while I was looking through dear Edward's memories, I have noticed something quite interesting for you, brother." Before continuing, he looked at Edward who's jaw were suddenly clenched. He knew what Aro saw and would say to Caius. "I believe they had an…alliance," he chose the words carefully, "with the shape shifters."

"An alliance, you say? I wonder what it is for." Caius questions.

"It is merely an understanding between our two families so that we may co-exist in the same place." Bella explained.

"Understanding, dear Bella?" Caius stood up. "My understanding is that you seem to be forming this alliance against us. It is just not within nature to simply put vampires and…" Caius sneered at Jacob's way, "werewolves together, no matter what."

"Caius, Jacob is not a werewolf." Edward said. "He's a shape shifter. It's only coincidence that his ancestors had become the form of the animal wolf. It can be different: a panther, a bird, a lion. Anything. They are not children of the moon."

Edward had stated the very thing on Caius' mind: that Jacob and the rest of the Quileute tribe were children of the moon: real werewolves who transform only during the full moon and without a mind of their own.

Hundreds of years ago, the growing population of werewolves in the world had alarmed the Volturi and they, Caius to be exact, had ordered their death. They had come close to extinction. During those times, he almost died in the hands of one of them. That situation had brought his hatred over them. Up to now, his fears were still intact. Memories still haunt him. And the presence of Jacob Black in the room made his blood boil, if he had any.

"But they are of the same purpose! Children of the moon or not, they are meant to destroy our kind and your allegiance with them had made you against us as well."

If Jacob hadn't been warned by Edward earlier not to speak until directly spoken to, he would have said something. In fact, he would have said a lot by now. He tried to keep it in check though. He controls his temper. At least for Renesmee and Kieran's sake.

"Calm, brother. I believe their existence isn't threatening us yet. They seem to only attack when provoked. As long as they are left alone, as well as their loved ones, no fight is to happen." Aro said. Caius, with hesitation, took his seat once again and stayed quiet for the rest of the time. He only looked at the Black family, Jacob in particular. He looked at him with pure hatred in his blood-red vampire eyes.

"Now that you saw that my daughter and her family isn't dangerous and is doing well, I believe we may go." Bella said.

"Just a moment dear, I have something else on my mind." Aro was staring and Edward knew who was being looked at.

Kieran in Renesmee's arms.

Edward shook his head and said, "You shouldn't worry, Aro. He's perfectly normal."

"Oh, really? With a half human, half vampire for a mother and a shape shifter for a father, I don't think normal is going to cover it at all, Edward. He's the one we should be worried about. I don't think there's anything like him."

Just then, Renesmee's motherly instincts kicked in. She hissed at Aro and took a step back while tucking Kieran deeper in her arms. He was big now, almost like a three-year old boy even when he's only one. He seems to be getting her mother's growth speed.

"Don't worry, Renesmee. I think we have gone to this very same thing some time ago. I trust you when you say that you will keep a careful eye on this young one. However, sometime in the near future, I might ask for your presence once again, just to see for myself."

"And if we don't come?" Jacob finally spoke. The thought of bringing his family back here was just not a thought to be considered.

Aro looked at him and stared, "Then I'm afraid we must come to you once more," and smiled. "Don't worry, it won't be for about four years. We shall send you a message if ever."

"So this is it?" Edward asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes, I believe so. Let us be done with this." All three leaders stood up. "Thank you for your visit. We hope to see you all soon, and hopefully, under better terms."

Jacob had taken Renesmee's arm and without looking away from the enemies, he took careful steps backwards towards the exit. Edward held Bella's hand and said a goodbye to Aro and the rest before following the rest.

"Goodbye, my friends." Aro whispered with a smile.

…

"You called for me, father?"

"Yes, I have. I need your opinion on something that has been bothering me for so long now."

"And that is?"

"The Quileute tribe, son. The last time we had paid them a visit I'm sure you have seen the Cold Ones in their land."

"Yes, I have."

"And what can you say about it, son?"

"It's not right. It's against law and the very nature of us all. We are never to welcome such things and yet they did."

"I think so as well. But according to what dear friend Billy Black told me, it is all for the sake of Renesmee."

"Renesmee? What has she got to do with Cold Ones?"

"The exact question on my mind." Then a short silence surrounded them. "I'm aware of your fondness for the new Chief's wife, Nahuel. I can say that you will be treading dangerous grounds there, son. I don't wish to see any harm come into you."

"What makes you think I will be making dangerous actions?"

Joham smiled knowingly and looked at his son, "I know you, Nahuel. You are my son. I know how that mind of yours work things out."

"And you inferred that I will be doing this dangerous task sometime?"

"Yes, I do."

"Is that all you're going to ask and say, father? I wish to go hunting before the day is out."

"Then go ahead, son. But hurry back."

"Why?" Nahuel asked as he prepared to leave his father's room.

Joham smiled at his son. "I think it's time we visit the Quileute tribe, don't you think?"

**The End (?)**

* * *

**REVIEW**

So, what do you think of this Epilogue? I hope you liked the ending. As you can see, it's the Makah tribe's POV, Nahuel and Joham in particular.

**Thank you so much **if you have read this story from the very beginning. I love your support and the reviews that you gave me. Thank you for adding this to your favorite stories, alerts, and communities. I really appreciate the love!

**P.S. - **To all of you who made it until here, thank you. A sequel _might _be on the way, but don't expect it too soon. :)

Sincerely,

_Wolf Under An Ink Spell_


	20. Two Worlds II (sequel)

**TWO WORLDS II**

**Hello, **

How are you today?

First and foremost, THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading, reviewing, and adding _Two Worlds _to your favorites, story alerts, and communities. I can't believe a 19-chapter story would do that. Thanks again!

I'm here to bring you the news about the sequel. I hope it will be good enough for you guys to continue reading my story. Well, first chapter is up so enough with this and read on.

Don't forget your reviews about the new one!

Sincerely,

_**Wolf Under An Ink Spell**_


End file.
